La Sombra de una Mentira
by Hikatail
Summary: ¿Quién caerá ante la oscuridad? ¿Quién será el traidor? Los mellizos Takaishi nunca creyeron plantearse esas preguntas un Primero de Agosto. Metidos en un sanguinario juego sobre muertes, guerras y traiciones, acabaron en un mundo desconocido con 13 niños con criaturas llamadas "Digimon" —Cuantas más mentiras se acumulan, su sombra va creciendo—rió cruelmente Mascheramon.
1. El Plan

**¡Hola, mucho gusto! Esta historia transcurre 25 años después de los eventos de Adventure/Adventure 02, pero no tomaré en cuenta muchos detalles del epílogo, por ello los primeros capítulos serán más o menos introductorios... eso creo. Sin más preámbulos, empecemos.**

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece. Si así lo fuese, no sería un Troll como Toei y sus siluetas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I – El Plan<strong>

* * *

><p>-¡Hermano! Ya son más de las siete y media, vamos a llegar tarde a clase…<p>

Mientras le sacudían bruscamente la cama, el niño de cabello rubio se aferraba a las sábanas como si su vida dependiera de ello. La otra persona tan solo seguía insistiendo y no pensaba rendirse tras haber gastado quince minutos en siquiera sacarle una reacción de encima. Quien se hallaba despierto era su copia exacta, otro pequeño de cabello rubio rebelde salvo que ya se encontraba cambiado y arreglado para atender a su labor como estudiante.

-Es el último día… el último antes de vacaciones, un día más un día menos… - se quejó bajo la almohada.

-Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Hajime te está afectando… - suspira en derrota el otro.

-Si no fuera por mí no estarías todo el día con él

El rubio número dos no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar a su hermano mencionar de esa manera a uno de sus amigos, por lo tanto, tuvo que recurrir al viejo truco de la venganza.

-¡Papá, Takeshi reprobó una mate-!

Antes de que pudiese terminar la palabra _materia_, Takeshi Takaishi saltó de la cama que comparte con su hermano, durmiendo él abajo y el otro arriba, para irse contra su copia casi exacta. Tapándole la boca con ambas manos, lanza una amenaza bajo un susurro.

-¡¿Estás demente!? ¿Acaso quieres que lleguemos todavía más tarde a clases? Además, aún tengo medio año para arreglar esa calificación

-Creí que estabas con la política de un día más o un día menos, hermano…

-Está bien, está bien, vayamos a verle la cara por última vez a esos profesores…

-¡Bien! – responde su mellizo con su típico acento francés, agregando unas diminutas risas por debajo.

Este era una mañana ordinaria para los mellizos Takaishi. Sin embargo, para Takeshi no significaba lo mismo. Era el último día de clases antes de que iniciasen las vacaciones de verano, por lo tanto deseaba faltar y tener un día más de descanso. Su otra mitad nunca cedía a sus caprichos, siempre recurriendo a su querido padre por auxilio cuando las cosas se salían de control. Desvistiéndose de manera pronta por más protestas del otro chico, quien tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con la sábana, se colocó lo primero que encontró a la mano. Una camisa blanca, un jean algo gastado, una chaqueta corta color verde oscuro y sus zapatillas preferidas.

-¿No te cansas de siempre usar ese mismo sombrero? – inquiere el muchacho de once años a su mellizo.

El segundo rubio quien solo demostraba algo de confianza al levantar a su polo opuesto en carácter se ruborizó una vez más, hundiendo su gorra de lana beige sobre el rostro. Su vestimenta consistía de una chompa delgada color menta, larga hasta sus rodillas, inclusive las mangas le comían las manos. A diferencia de Takeshi, él vestía un short marrón y zapatillas azules.

-_Ne sois pas idiot, frère. _Es el más cómodo para mi cabello… - protesta de manera delicada mientras juega con un mechón rebelde.

-De todas maneras, papá debe estar durmiendo, seguro se quedó hasta tarde escribiendo alguna novela. Su editora está que lo pone loco

-Anoche lo escuché a menudo en la cocina, seguro era por café…

-Eso espero…

Tras terminar la pequeña conversación salen de su dormitorio con sus mochilas listas. Takeshi observó atentamente la cocina, especialmente la mesa, para toparse con la espalda de su padre. Rendido encima de la laptop y papeles, TK Takaishi respiraba plácidamente sin importarle las marcas que los lapiceros podían dejarle en la cara. Su hijo tan solo suspiró, sacudiendo su rostro, mientras le extendía la mano a su mellizo. Juntos, se dirigieron de puntillas a la cocina por un par de paquetes de galletas y así tener un desayuno no tan balanceado en el camino.

-Un día más, un día menos – dijo en voz baja Takeshi antes de cerrar la puerta del departamento.

-Exacto, hermano. Es una suerte que papá estuviera dormido porque si me escuchaba…

-¡Mejor irnos de una vez antes de que eso pase!

Corriendo como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, los mellizos se hacían paso a su escuela. La escuela que verían hoy por última vez al iniciar las vacaciones de verano al día siguiente. Casi sin aliento, lograron arribar antes de que sonase la última campana al igual que haber acabado su desayuno express. Caminando en los pasillos, arribaron a su clase en el quinto piso de la primaria general de Odaiba. Muchos de sus compañeros se encontraban de pie charlando con los demás, Takeshi inclusive no dudó en ir a su grupo de amigos de toda la vida, intentando como siempre acoplar a su hermano. De manera pronta arribó el profesor indicando que todos debían ir al gimnasio debido a la asamblea especial que hay cada fin de clases.

-Un par de horas más… solo un par de horas más… - se quejaba de manera silenciosa Takeshi.

-Hermano, no te desesperes tanto, _tout va bien_ – replica el otro sonriendo.

- _Je sais, pour l'amour de Dieu_… _tas-toi!_

- ¿Podrían parar el francés? ¡Nunca los entiendo pero estoy seguro que eso no sonó muy amable, Takaishi! Discúlpate con Takashi

Un niño, también de once años, apareció mágicamente detrás de ellos. Aparentemente había estado corriendo para alcanzarlos. Tal cual llegó hacia a ellos, se colgó de la espalda de Takashi, quien no pudo contener un sonrojo intenso para acabar hundiendo tanto su gorra, causando que se choque contra un muro.

-Creo que el que debe disculparse eres tú, Hajime – suelta de manera burlona Takeshi.

Hajime Motomiya no tuvo excusa que dar por más que ya supiese la reacción que generaría. Como es de costumbre, tras extenderle la mano a Takashi, él se la rechazó para al final reincorporarse por su cuenta y caminar rápidamente, mezclándose con los demás alumnos.

-Oye, Takaishi… creo que tu hermano me odia

-Siempre apareces así, Hajime. También te odiaría por eso

-Es que no entiendo, somos amigos desde hace mucho y siempre me trata de esa manera – bufó mientras colocaba ambas manos tras su cuello.

Hajime era un muchacho que no pensaba mucho en qué ponerse antes de empezar el día. Casi siempre usando la misma sudadera de algodón manga corta color carmesí y pantalón negro, atendía a clases de manera regular por más que tuviera la reputación de ser uno de los alumnos más traviesos de su grado al estar más de diez veces en detención al mes por alguna jugada.

-Takaishi, ¿tienes algún plan para estas vacaciones? – pregunta con curiosidad el niño de cabello puntiagudo que siempre se refiere a sus amigos con el apellido.

-La verdad no…

El silencio del rubio lo dijo todo. Aquél era un tema incómodo para él y siempre lo será. Por suerte no hubo necesidad de cambiar el tema ya que arribaron al auditorio. Tras reencontrarse con Takashi, Takeshi tomó asiento en una de las sillas con los demás que formaban parte de su clase. Hajime se encontraba en una distinta, razón por la cual siempre estará agradecido. Puede ser que sean mejores amigos desde que arribaron a Japón de Francia hace seis años, sin olvidar el lazo que existe entre los padres de ambos, pero aun así tienen sus pleitos por diferencias, en especial cuando se trata de su hermano, Takashi.

-Oye, ¿cuándo le piensas decir? – inquiere por lo bajo Takeshi a su hermano al ya estar hablando el director.

-_Je ne peux pas le faire…_ luego de tanto tiempo es imposible que lo haga…

-Michiru…

El secreto que los mellizos Takaishi ocultaban de su mejor amigo era el siguiente. Takashi es una chica, el kanji de su nombre suele ser confundido por aquél nombre asemejado a su hermano al leerse de la misma manera. Michiru nunca había sido capaz de decirle la verdad a Hajime, cuando deseaba hacerlo siempre sucedía algo inesperado, razón por la cual en cierto punto se rindió. Sin embargo aquello generó a que el muchacho amante del deporte piense que ella lo odia.

-Tan solo quiero que ya sean vacaciones, así no lo veré y podré al fin cortarme el cabello… detesto tenerlo como nuestra _mère_… como madre… me cuesta cada día arreglarlo bajo el sombrero al estar tan largo…

-Y yo pensé que estaba desesperado por dejar la escuela, al final no somos tan diferentes, Michiru

-Hermano… estoy feliz de estar en Japón, siempre lo estaré… _J'ai besoin de toi_, te necesito

-Lo sé, siento lo mismo

Cuando el discurso llegó a su fin creyeron que sería el final de la asamblea y así regresar a clases para tomar por última vez las tediosas materias. No contaron con la senil memoria del director, anunciando que una nueva maestra dictaría hoy su primera clase. Un tumulto se armó, especialmente en los alumnos de quinto y sexto de primaria. Los rumores no tardaron en correr cuando se abrieron las puertas, los pasillos estaban llenos de cotilleos. A la distancia Hajime corría para alcanzar a los mellizos Takaishi, solo para recibir un portazo al cerrarse la clase de ambos rubios por parte del tutor. Al callarse la bulla del exterior, empieza a hablar.

-Alumnos, como ya sabrán me voy a retirar de la escuela y no podré seguir estando con ustedes cuando regresen de vacaciones pero no se preocupen, van a estar en buenas manos, se los aseguro

El maestro era muy apreciado por la sección al ser condescendiente con las constantes tardanzas, muchos de los niños se encontraban deprimidos por la noticia, aunque varios temerosos por el reemplazo.

-Adelante, puede pasar – dice el profesor tras dar una seña en la puerta.

La clase se quedó en perpetuo silencio al ver a la persona que ingresó. Una mujer de esbelta figura, cabello castaño hasta los hombros, liso, y unos ojos canela resplandecientes se hizo paso al escritorio del tutor. Con archivadores en mano, olvidó dejarlos en un lugar para darse con la frente en ellos al hacerles una reverencia a sus próximos alumnos. Ellos evitaron reírse, todavía ensimismados por su presencia. Takeshi la observaba con curiosidad, inclusive sintió que le faltaba el aliento cada vez que analizaba su apariencia.

_Es muy linda. Parece ser de la misma edad que papá… suena algo descabellado pero estoy seguro que se enamoraría a primera vista. Papá debería ver a alguien… olvidar a nuestra madre._

-¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó preocupado el profesor.

-Sí, sí, no se preocupe, yo puedo – replica apenada dejando al fin los archivadores.

-Si usted lo dice. Le deseo mucha suerte, maestra

-G-G-Gracias

Tras cerrarse la puerta una vez más, la profesora dirige su mirada hacia las cabezas que no dejaban de observarla. Takeshi logró percatarse de la presión que cargaba bajo sus hombros, confirmando sus sospechas que, efectivamente, la profesora era una novata. En eso, su cabeza se ilumina para terminar poniéndose de pie de manera brusca.

-¡Ah! ¡Usted debe de ser la nueva maestra que mencionaron en la asamblea! – inclusive tuvo la osadía de señalarla.

- ¡H-Hermano, siéntate! _Se assoir_! – murmuró apenada Michiru al otro extremo de la clase.

-¡Um! B-Bueno… yo… - la profesora empezó a jugar con sus dedos para luego abrir el archivador y empezar a hojear unos papeles –A ver… a ver… según esto tú debes ser…

Ella se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, meditando lo que leía. Takeshi se encontraba todavía de pie, esperando una respuesta. Los ojos de la maestra se quedaron paralizados.

-J-Joven T-Takaishi, respondiendo la pregunta… sí, soy la nueva profesora… y su tutora… voy a encargarme de enseñar inglés y, um, puedes tomar asiento… es de mala educación señalar a las personas – al pronunciar el apellido ella tragó algo de saliva para al final terminar con una cálida sonrisa.

-Lo siento – responde apenado mientras obedece.

_Joven Takaishi suena extraño. Supongo que al pasar el tiempo dejará eso._

A pesar de los temores de los alumnos, la maestra no era el ogro que imaginaban. Por más que se equivocara o tuviese dificultades en comunicarse, todos lograron sentirse a gusto al finalizar la tutoría. Ella se encontraba agotada, quizás porque la bombardearon de preguntas en vez de ella introducirse de manera formal ante los demás. Tras sonar la campana que señalaba el inicio de clases, volvió a tomar sus cosas.

-¡Espero que nos divirtamos mucho aprendiendo cuando nos volvamos a ver! Que tengan unas muy buenas vacaciones – vuelve a sonreír al estar cerca al marco de la puerta.

-Profesora, nos va a ver al final del día – se atreve a decir Michiru, recalcando ese detalle.

-¡Vaya, es cierto! Este no ha sido un buen inicio… - la sonrisa se volvió en un ligero puchero al retirarse.

_Ahora que lo pienso, la profesora nunca se presentó. Los nervios deben haberla nublado con respecto a eso._

Las clases transcurrieron sin problema alguno. Al sonar la campana del recreo, todos se dirigían a la cafetería, cosa que Takeshi y Michiru no hacían a diferencia de los demás. Es cierto que su padre era algo descuidado con respecto a la alimentación balanceada, pero para eso tenían a sus amigos, o mejor dicho los almuerzos de sus amigos. Como siempre, todos quedaron en verse en la azotea de la escuela. Por más que parase llena, ellos ya tenían su lugar reservado, no es como si tuviera su nombre pero siempre cuando iban se encontraba libre. Cuando los mellizos arribaron el primero en ir hacia ellos fue Hajime. Se encontraba con una expresión que reflejaba dolor interno, como si su peor pesadilla se hubiese hecho realidad.

-Mi peor pesadilla se ha hecho realidad – resopla en derrota -¡Mi peor pesadilla!

-Hajime, respira… ¿qué pasó? – pregunta Takeshi, sosteniendo la mano de su hermana como siempre.

-¿Por qué mejor no nos sentamos con los demás? – dice Michiru, evitando estar muy cerca de Hajime.

-Ok… - los ánimos del pequeño Motomiya se encontraban en el suelo.

El círculo de siempre se encontraba completo. Takeshi se sentó al lado de un niño que llevaba su cabello en una pequeña cola de caballo al tenerlo algo largo, cosa inusual para un alumno de once años. Su cabello brillaba con el sol del insoportable verano que marcaba el próximo inicio de agosto, reluciendo su característico azul oscuro que imitaba a un cielo estrellado, casi azabache. Kei Ichijouji tan solo sonreía cada vez que Hajime hacía algún tipo de comentario exagerado. Al ambos estar juntos desde los inicios de su infancia, parecían entenderse perfectamente uno con el otro, cosa que a Takeshi le resultaba envidiable al ser incapaz de sentir algo así, anhelándolo en el futuro.

-No has dejado de repetir eso toda la clase, Hajime – comenta Kei.

-¡Es que es mi peor pesadilla, Ichijouji! ¡Estamos en la misma clase, deberías entenderme! – dice Hajime casi jalándose el cabello.

-A mí no me pareció tan mala profesora

-A ti nadie te parece mala persona

-Tienes razón, haha – agrega una tímida risa el muchacho –De todas formas, te lo buscaste Hajime

-Hajime siempre buscando problemas. Deberían huir de él al ser tanta molestia – una chica de cabello similar al de Kei suelta un comentario árido.

-Mayaka, no es momento… - Kei levanta ambas manos para apaciguar el humor de la hermana con la cual solamente se lleva un año de diferencia.

-¡T-Tienes razón, Mayaka! Debería de dejar de buscar problemas y que ellos me busquen a mí – contesta rápidamente el muchacho de manera boba, con una sonrisa inusual.

-Buscar o que te busquen… tan solo es y eres, una molestia. Hasta Mayu es más inteligente que tú

-¿¡M-M-ayu!? – el cuerpo de Hajime se congeló, casi imitando una piedra.

-¡Mayaka! – exclama Kei al no dar más con la actitud de su hermana mayor –Creo que ya es suficiente. Es cierto que nuestra hermanita Mayu es lista pero no tienes que lastimar tanto el orgullo de Hajime

- H-H-Hasta Ichijouji…

-¡N-No, Hajime! ¡No es lo que piensas! – Kei empezó a sacudir de los hombros a su amigo mientras seguía con palabras de ánimo.

Kei y Mayaka resaltaban al ser hermanos con personalidades sumamente distintas por más que tuvieran gustos idénticos. Efectivamente, a ambos les gustaban las mismas cosas y gozaban de los mismos disgustos a diferencia de su hermana menor Mayu, quien era mucho más complicada con esas cuestiones. Kei vestía una camisa oliva manga cero delgada que se complementaba con su cabello, al igual que el jean negro que siempre usa. Mayaka había heredado la vista de su madre, razón por la que nunca se separa de sus anteojos. Su cabello tan largo que se hacía un bulto en el concreto nunca lo amarraba, haciendo relucir sus piernas. La falda gris que llevaba puesta iba con la blusa crema e inclusive con la corbata roja que siempre llevaba puesta. Por más que no estuviese muy interesada en la moda ella siempre sabía vestirse bien, una razón más para llamar la atención de Hajime.

Michiru apretó sus nudillos por la incómoda atmósfera. Takeshi notó el cambio de humor en su hermana, optando por una nueva táctica.

_No entiendo qué le ve Hajime a Mayaka… ¿cuándo va a entender que está fuera de su alcance? Es imposible que mire a Michiru como la chica que es… hermana, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto? ¡Tengo que hacer algo para romper este ambiente!_

-¿Qué te dieron de almuerzo el día de hoy, Shiki?

-Arroz, algo de tofu… ¡ah, hay el pollo al limón que te gusta, Takashi! – la niña más joven del círculo de amigos abre su lonchera para mostrar el sencillo, pero delicioso, almuerzo.

Shiki Hida, de nueve años de edad, resalta en el grupo por su madurez emocional, siendo amiga muy cercana de Michiru. Ella es la única del grupo que sabe sobre la verdadera identidad de Michiru, no obstante por el bien de los demás y no generar confusiones ni malentendidos, en especial por Hajime, se sigue refiriendo a ella como Takashi. Shiki siempre lleva su cabello suelto, sujeto con alguna vincha. Suele usar vestidos, en especial de color celeste, cosa que no es excepción el día de hoy.

-Muchas gracias, Shiki – Michiru toma unos palillos para tomar algo del pollo – Delicioso como siempre

-Deberían cuidar más su alimentación – comenta ella de manera seria, preocupada por su amiga.

-Sí, le diremos a papá

Tras escuchar el halago de Michiru, los demás no dudaron en sacar sus almuerzos. Los mellizos comían un poco de cada lonchera, ella siempre aprovechando en tomar algo de la de Hajime. Takeshi no dejaba de pensar en crear alguna situación para que Michiru pudiese vivir cómo Michiru ante los demás en vez de Takashi, en especial porque Hajime siempre la llamaba de esa manera para diferenciarla de él, a quien se refería como Takaishi, llamándolo por apellido al igual que sus demás amigos. Meditando, dirige su mirada hacia el cielo mientras echa un suspiro.

_Dejando ese tema de lado, no dejo de pensaren la profesora. Estoy seguro que es la mujer perfecta para papá. Lo poco que tratamos con ella, transmitía una luz que me recordaba a la de él. Tiene que olvidar a madre por su bien… en especial por el de Michiru._

-¡Cierto! Les iba a contar sobre mi peor pesadilla – la voz de Hajime lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sucedió algo malo, Hajime? – pregunta algo apenada Michiru, bajando la voz.

-¿Algo malo? ¡Fue desastroso! ¡Es terrible siendo último día de clases! Mi destino es de lo peor

-H-Hajime… ¡Todo estará bien, no te preocupes! ¡ _Ne t'en fais pas_!

-No lo mimes tanto, Takashi. Siempre exagera, no puede ser tan desastroso – dice Mayaka con molestia mientras cruza los brazos.

-¿Dije desastroso? Quise decir _asombroso_. Mi peor pesadilla es asombrosa – se corrige él, con su típica sonrisa embobada.

_Idiot. Hajime c'est un idiot._

Resignado, Takeshi tan solo vuelve a mirar al cielo, recostando su espalda al concreto. Viendo el mundo de cabeza, cierra los ojos para ver si logra tener alguna corta siesta antes de continuar con la otra mitad del día. La conversación se había desviado una vez más, tan solo anhelaba internamente que sonara la campana para sacar a Michiru de ahí y tener que evitar que consolarla hasta pasada la medianoche. En eso sus azules ojos dan con unos canela. Un niño se encontraba sentado al lado de la reja, en plena soledad. Comía su almuerzo de manera pausada, observando el horizonte. Su cabello corto castaño se mecía con el viento al igual que su simple polo amarillo. El silbato que colgaba de su cuello sonaba de manera cálida, llamando su atención.

_Nunca he visto a ese niño. Jamás._

-¡Bueno! Les iba a contar sobre mi peor y _asombrosa_ pesadilla – dice Hajime mientras afinaba su garganta para tan solo ser interrumpido por Takeshi al levantarse de improvisto - ¿Takaishi? ¿Tierra a Takaishi?

Al no obtener respuesta de su amigo, tan solo observa como éste empieza a caminar, ignorándolo.

-Oye, Takashi, ¿tu hermano se encuentra bien? – Hajime se acerca más a Michiru, provocando que se toquen sus rodillas. Al no poder con la vergüenza, ella termina dándole un golpe en el rostro -¡¿Por qué tanta violencia conmigo!?

-Eso pasa por acercarte tanto a la personas – dice Shiki, defendiendo a su amiga, quien había empezado a cubrir su cara una vez más con el gorro de lana.

-Desagradable – suelta Mayaka

-Eso no está nada bien, Hajime – Kei tan solo sacude su cabeza.

-¡¿Pero qué he hecho!? ¡No he hecho nada! – se quejó a todo pulmón.

Teniendo de sonido de fondo las voces de sus amigos, Takeshi se acerca al niño de manera temerosa. Nunca ha tenido problemas para comunicarse con los demás pero, por algún motivo, sentía una inusual unión con él. Tras estar frente a frente, el muchacho que aparentaba tener la misma edad, voltea el rostro para que se vieran ojo a ojo. El silencio reinó, tan solo sonando palomas que volaban en el cielo.

_Esta conexión inusual… siento como si lo conociera de toda la vida y nunca he tenido contacto con él, ¿será esta la unión que observo entre Hajime y Kei? _

-H-Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Takeshi Takaishi… comer en la azotea es refrescante, ¿no? ¿Es la primera vez que comes aquí? D-Digo nunca te he visto y…

-Creo que lo mejor hubiese sido detenerte en tu nombre – responde de manera amable el chico –Soy un nuevo alumno, es por eso que nunca me has visto.

-¿Nuevo alumno? ¿El último día de clases?

-Lo sé, es algo inusual pero no podía evitarlo. Mi madre es profesora después de todo, no me perdonaría faltar un día – comenta ese último detalle de manera alegre, su silbato sonando cuando ladeaba el rostro –Mi nombre es Kamiya, Hekiru Kamiya. Es un gusto, um… Takaishi.

-Puedes decirme Takeshi, no tengo problema. Suficiente con que Hajime me llame Takaishi –Takeshi esboza una sonrisa, contagiado por el muchacho, hasta que se percató de algo- Espera, ¿Hekiru? ¿Entonces eres una chica? ¡Lo siento! C-Creí que eras un niño…

-No te preocupes, esta reacción es normal. Más bien, lamento desilusionarte pero sí soy un chico. No hay razón para pedir disculpas, es un error común al tener un nombre de chica.

-Ya veo… ¿en qué clase estás, Kamiya?

-Solo Hekiru, llámame Hekiru

-H-Heki... – el rostro de Takeshi se enrojeció -¡N-No puedo! Se siente muy extraño decir un nombre de chica por más que no lo seas así de repente sin conocernos mucho… luego de decirte que puedes llamarme por mi nombre encima…

-Tranquilo, Takeshi. No tengo problema alguno. Gracias más bien por ser honesto… y hablarme, hasta ahora nadie lo había hecho.

-¿Ni en tu clase?

-Soy un nuevo alumno el último día de clase, es lo más normal

-¡N-No lo es! Es injusto…

-Pero así son las cosas. Muchas gracias por hablarme, Takeshi. Espero podamos volver a hacerlo.

_Por más que pasase el día en plena soledad nunca borra esa sonrisa del rostro, ¿en qué clase de hogar vivirá? Debe ser un lugar cálido para permitirle ser tan fuerte…_

-Somos amigos, ¡claro que lo haremos!

-Amigos… bella palabra

El sonido del timbre fue suficiente para indicar que la conversación había finalizado. Una vez más, todos volvieron a sus aulas, Takeshi preocupado por Hekiru y el trato que la clase le estaba dando. Pensaba si quizás presentarlo al grupo, ver si podían aceptarlo, cosa que veía probable al ser todos buenas personas. Sin darse cuenta, el fin del día había llegado. El alboroto reinó en la escuela, todos corrían por los pasillos, Hajime no fue excepción tras lanzarse una vez más en la espalda de Michiru cuando se toparon en el patio principal. Tal y como siempre sucede, la chica le provocó una golpiza por los nervios.

-_Cela ne veut pas faire ça! _¡Que deje de hacer eso, no quiero golpearlo! – exclamó Michiru sobre un Hajime medio inconsciente.

-Se lo busca – aclara Takeshi cruzando los brazos tras el cuello.

-Este ha sido mi peor día… - suelta con un suspiro Hajime tras levantarse.

-Pensé que habías dicho que era _asombroso_ - dice el rubio

-Haha, qué gracioso – replica de manera sarcástica el pequeño Motomiya –Tengo que impresionar a Mayaka… ¡es Mayaka, caray! ¡Mayaka te digo! Tú me entiendes a diferencia de tu hermano, ¿no, Takashi?

-Verás… yo… - Michiru volvió a cubrirse el rostro con el sombrero.

-¡Hajime! ¡Cuéntanos sobre tu peor pesadilla! – interrumpió velozmente Takeshi.

-¡Cierto! Aunque me hubiese gustado que los demás estuvieran aquí. Ya qué… verán, hoy día tuvimos clase de inglés… ¡y la profesora es una bruja!

El silencio se apoderó de los mellizos, sus rostros imitando las clásicas caras de póker al no saber qué emoción o reacción mostrar.

-¿Me escucharon? – dice inocentemente Hajime.

-¿Una bruja? Todas las profesoras son brujas y los profesores demonios encubiertos –logra decir Takeshi conteniendo una risa a diferencia de su hermana, quien había retomado la compostura y no dejaba de reír a voz alta.

-¡No se burlen! Hablo de una bruja de verdad. No les miento… cuando leyó mi apellido puso una mirada algo inusual, no dejó de mirarme toda la clase… ¡inclusive podía predecir el momento el que iba a hacer algo! Cuando iba a lanzarle un avión de papel ya me había confiscado el papel _antes_ de que lo sacara para hacerlo, ¡¿cómo puede saber eso!? Finalmente logré lanzarle un borrador al cabello luego de confiscarme media carpeta y útiles… ¡y tuvo la osadía de mandarme a detención!

-Te lo mereces – replican los mellizos al unísono.

-¡¿Acaso no sacaron lo importante!? ¡Es una bruja!

-Si tanto dices que es una bruja, ¿por qué no vas a detención para evitar que te ponga alguna _maldición_? – dice Takeshi conteniendo todavía su risa.

-¿Perdiste la cabeza? No hay forma que empiece las vacaciones en detención, en especial por culpa de la nueva profesora de inglés

-Espera, ¿tu profesora de inglés es la nueva profesora?

-Hermano, nuestra tutora dijo que enseñaría inglés… no me sorprendería si son la misma persona – comenta Michiru, dando un hecho como evidencia.

-Pero si ella es un ángel… - suelta con alegría Takeshi

_El ángel perfecto para nuestro papá._

-¡No creo que sea la misma persona! –se exalta Hajime -¡Describámosla y averigüémoslo!

Pero antes de que el juego pudiese iniciar, Takeshi se percata que a lo lejos se encontraba Hekiru, caminando solo, todos los demás alumnos ignorándolo. Queriendo hacer una buena acción, estaba a punto de hablar con Hajime para ir a introducirlos, hasta que apareció una figura familiar. Al ver al niño correr, su silbato sonando al son del viento, a los brazos de esa persona, su corazón no dejó de latir.

-¿Takaishi? Hoy sí que estás distraído… -Hajime se queda con las palabras en la boca al ver la escena que observa Takeshi.

-¡Es nuestra tutora! – dice de manera alegre Michiru.

-¡¿Ella es su tutora!? ¡¿La bruja!?

-¡¿Bruja!? ¡¿Ella!? – vuelven a gritar a la misma vez los mellizos.

-La profesora Kamiya, ella misma.

-¿Kamiya? –no le costó tanto tiempo atar los cabos sueltos a Takeshi con respecto a la conversación que tuvo con Hekiru en la azotea –Ahora entiendo, por eso dijo que no le perdonaría faltar un día a la escuela…

-Profesora Kamiya… me encanta como suena –agrega la niña de cabello rubio.

-Su nombre es Hikari, aunque al parecer prefiere que le digan Kari. La profesora Kamiya es una bruja…

_Hikari… luz… ese abrazo, esas caricias… ¿Acaso será la luz que mi padre necesita para salir de ese agujero en el que se encuentra?¿Será ese el motivo de esta sensación tan cálida que siento en mi pecho?_

-Oye, Hajime… - dice de manera delicada Takeshi.

-¿Qué? – contesta él.

-¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste que si tenía planes estas vacaciones?

-¿Ya…?

- Creo que sí tengo un plan después de todo

-¡Dime! ¡Dime!

-Quiero que mi papá y la profesora Kamiya se conozcan

-¡¿Ese es tu plan de vacaciones!? ¿¡Que tu padre y la bruja se conozcan!? Mejor me retiro, esto ya se está pasando de la raya… ¡Si me ve me va a mandar a detención a como dé lugar! –respirando para tranquilizarse, antes de partir, Hajime le dirige la palabra a Michiru –Tú no estarás de acuerdo, ¿no?

Michiru miró de manera dudosa a su hermano, sus ojos azules se asemejaban a una alberca de tristeza junto a un oscuro pasado.

_Sé que puedes sentirlo, Michiru. Especialmente tú. Al tratar un par de minutos con Hekiru aprendí que su hogar estaba lleno de algo que le falta al nuestro. Cuando vi a la profesora Kamiya por primera vez mi corazón se aceleró. Sé que es doloroso para ti, lo que menos quiero es causarte más daño…_

-_Je suis d'accord_, hermano. Nunca había estado tan de acuerdo contigo.

-No hablarán en serio, ¿no? –vuelve a insistir Hajime.

-Ese es nuestro plan de las vacaciones de verano. Si eso significa ganarme mi primera detención en todos estos años de primaria que así sea.

Y antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo o protestar, Takeshi le da un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Hajime. Michiru tomó control de la situación gritando, captando la atención de la profesora y su hijo.

_Fase uno, completa. Es hora que papá salga de casa, tome algo de aire… espero que conteste el teléfono cuando lo llamen. El sermón que tendré al llegar a casa será severo, si es que llego a tenerlo._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya agradado esta primera parte. Me costó buscar nombres así que tomé prestado los kanjis de los nombres de los elegidos y jugando un poco con las lecturas saqué el nombre de sus hijos. Por lo tanto varios tienen el mismo kanji que el nombre de sus padres pero con otra lectura! (eso sí que estuvo enredado!) No se preocupen que van a aparecer los hijos de los demás elegidos también! Tan solo deseaba dar una especie de intro. Ojalá no se les haya hecho confuso los nombres de los mellizos, en especial con TakashiMichiru. Takeshi, Michiru, Hajime y Kei tienen 11 años, Mayaka 12 y Shiki 9.**


	2. Entre Libros & Sonrisas

**Estoy sumamente contenta que les haya agradado el primer capítulo, ¡demasiado contenta! Espero que este segundo les parezca igual de llamativo como el anterior **** Me disculpo de antemano si hay algún error con el francés porque ando algo oxidada con el idioma al no practicarlo hace bastante tiempo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Digimon no me pertenece. Si así lo fuese, no sería un Troll como Toei y sus siluetas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II –<strong> **Entre Libros & Sonrisas**

* * *

><p>Dentro de un departamento de tamaño moderado no dejaba de sonar de manera incesante un teléfono. Nadie aparecía para silenciarlo, hasta que una niña decidió salir de su habitación. Las pantuflas haciendo ruido en el suelo de madera plastificada, no dudó en lanzarse cuesta abajo en el sofá. Su uniforme verde escolar se encontraba esparcido en su habitación, la falda saliendo del marco de la puerta. Levantando sus pies de manera divertida, ignorando el hecho del vestido azul marino que llevaba puesto, logró parar el sonido del teléfono. Su chaqueta de algodón escarlata que le llegaba hasta las rodillas no ayudaba en lo absoluto con el calor por más que el aire acondicionado estuviese prendido. Quejándose un poco, finalmente contesta.<p>

-Buenas tardes, habla con Ishida – responde la niña, jugando con su larga trenza rubia –Sí… a ver, creo que sí… un momento…

Dejando el teléfono de lado, tomando un largo respiro, grita.

-¡Mamá! ¡Llaman por teléfono preguntando por papá!

De manera inmediata, Sora Takenouchi, o más bien ahora Sora Ishida, deja los diseños que tenía en mano en su escritorio para acudir al llamado de su hija. Su cabello rojizo había visto mejores días al ahora estar un poco más largo debido a la falta de tiempo de ir a la peluquería por un retoque. Al ver a la pequeña de trece años en una posición nada apropiada al seguir levantando sus pies, le saca una de sus pantuflas para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Eso dolió! – se queja ella.

-¡Aoko Ishida! Esa no es forma de sentarse, una señorita no debe de hacer esas cosas.

-¡Pero estoy en la casa!

-Sí pero también estoy yo y tu hermano, así que acomódate y levanta el uniforme del suelo.

-Está bien…

Arrastrando una vez más los pies, Aoko arregla su gorra de invierno en su cabeza, acomodando el espacio que cubre sus orejas, una vez más jugando con el pompón del sombrero. Con un ligero puchero se retira para cumplir la petición de su madre.

-Me pregunto quién será… - se dice a sí misma Sora antes de contestar el otro lado de la línea.

-Muy buenas tardes, ¿me comunico con el señor Ishida? –la voz del otro lado era femenina.

-Lo siento, no se encuentra en este momento, ¿es urgente? ¿De dónde llaman?

-¿Sora? ¿Eres tú?

-Un segundo… - Sora empieza a meditar, segura de haber escuchado ese timbre antes –No puede ser, ¡¿Kari!?

-¡Sora! Que alegría… espera, ¡después podemos saludarnos de manera apropiada! Hay un pequeño problema…

-Kari, ¿por qué mejor no organizas tus ideas primero? Suenas muy nerviosa para ser algo importante.

-¡Sí! A ver, ¿por dónde empezar? Estaba llamando de la primaria de Odaiba, hoy empecé a dictar clases y bueno, digamos que hay un ligero... problema.

-¿Estás dictando clases? ¿Cuándo regresaste?

-Um, Sora… creo que te doy la razón en que no es momento para esto.

-Oh, perdona… ¿De qué trata? Quizás puedo ayudar…

-Verás…

Aoko no pudo saciar su curiosidad, tanto así que se encontraba escuchando la conversación desde el otro teléfono que se encontraba en el escritorio. Antes de que pudiese llegar a la mejor parte, una vez más es atacada en la cabeza, salvo que esta vez fue un libro, uno grueso y doloroso. Colgando de manera apresurada, iba a quejarse una vez más hasta que vio la figura. Un chico de un cabello corto rebelde, asemejado al color cobre, la observaba con unos brillantes ojos azules que reflejaban fastidio. Ella parecía no comprender la situación, hasta que los suyos casi rojizos dieron con la respuesta.

-¡Byaku! Llegaste temprano… mira yo, um, ya me iba a de aquí, sí… eso…

Byakuya Ishida tan solo suspiró, sujetándose la frente. Llevándose solo tres años de diferencia, el hermano mayor acomodó una bolsa llena de telas. Dejándolas al lado del teléfono, lo primero que hace es colgarlo. Estirándose un poco, su simple polo blanco y un jean común, la cadena que lleva amarrada en el pantalón sonó como siempre tras sacarse los audífonos que siempre lleva consigo.

-Aoko… tan solo fui a comprar lo que mamá pidió a la tienda. Ahora mejor regresa a tu habitación que tengo cosas que hacer aquí.

-¡Pero si ya estamos de vacaciones! ¿Por qué lees tanto?

-¡Tengo mis motivos! Pero que hermana para más pesada… -vuelve a colocarse los audífonos mientras sujeta un lapicero y algo de papel.

-¡Lo dice el hermano que siempre me ataca con algo!

-Tan solo vete.

-Hmph… -moviendo el rostro al lado opuesto, Aoko se retira, todavía curiosa por la conversación que no llegó a terminar de escuchar.

Ladeando el cuerpo, la larga trenza delgada de la niña trapeaba el suelo como es de costumbre. Antes de que lograse entrar a la habitación, su madre empieza a hacer ligeros movimientos en la sala, alistándose para salir.

-¿Mamá? ¿Vas a ir a alguna parte? – pregunta como es de costumbre.

-Sí, es solo por unos instantes – dice mientras se coloca unas sandalias algo gastadas – Si regresa Byakuya dile que deje las cosas en el escritorio y si llega papá hazle saber que he ido a la escuela, que me alcance por allá.

-¿A la escuela? … ¡No me digas que ya se enteraron de mi baja calificación en el último examen! –exclama asustada, colocando ambas manos en sus mejillas.

-Aoko, cuántas veces te he dicho que si tienes algún problema dile a tu hermano que te ayude… vamos a tener una larga charla cuando regrese.

-Está bien… -por más decaída que se entrara, tan solo le sonríe a su madre con alegría- Por cierto Byaku ya llegó con lo que le pediste.

-¿Ah sí? Ni me di cuenta… Cierto, con escuela me refiero a la de tus primos… algo ha pasado y bueno, tengo que ir pronto– dejando a sus dos amores atrás, Sora se dirigía a la escuela sin saber lo que le esperaba.

-Que te vaya bien –se despide Aoko mientras su madre cierra la puerta –Bueno, supongo que volveré a abusar del aire acondicionado.

Mientras tanto, en el lugar prometido, Takeshi y Hajime se encontraban sentados cada uno en una carpeta dentro de un salón de primer grado. Los dibujos que colgaban de las paredes eran bellos que reflejaban inocencia infantil, salvo uno que mostraba a un niño siendo perseguido por una niña, ella con un bate de madera de beisbol.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Mayu para que inclusive te dibuje siendo abusado por ella? – pregunta Takeshi a su mejor amigo, quien se encontraba con el rostro hinchado por el golpe.

-No lo sé, desde pequeña siempre lo ha hecho cada vez que iba a casa de Ichijouji… este definitivamente no ha sido mi día. La bruja, los constantes golpes de Takashi… ¡y esto! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo!? – exclama rascándose la cabeza en frustración para luego señalar su enrojecido rostro.

-Lo siento, no se me ocurrió alguna otra mejor idea.

-¡¿Crees que recurrir a la violencia es lo mejor, Takaishi!? –Hajime se levanta de manera brusca para sujetar de su chaqueta a Takeshi.

-A mí no me gusta resolver violencia con violencia –responde sonriendo el rubio -¿Quieres pasar parte de las vacaciones de verano aquí encerrado? ¿Qué pasaría si tu papá llega y te ve así?

El rostro de Hajime palideció con tan solo pensar en el escenario -¡No! ¡Todo menos eso!

-¿Tan estricto es?

-No…tienes…idea…

La conversación tuvo que llegar a un pare ya que la profesora ingresó a la clase. Su vestido rosa que se asemejaba a una blusa en la parte superior se acomodaba a su cuerpo a la perfección, al igual que su cabello castaño claro. Sus ojos reflejaban algo de preocupación al no estar acostumbrada a manejar este tipo de situaciones. Incómodo por la presencia de ella, Takeshi trata de evadir su mirada al seguir sintiendo la sensación de la mañana.

_Me recuerda a madre, la forma en la que madre era al inicio. Extraño ese cariño, papá necesita de eso. Michiru lo necesita…_

-E-E-Espero que hayan meditado sobre sus acciones el día de hoy… joven Motomiya, saque las manos de debajo de la carpeta –suelta una amenaza al final, todavía sin perder su sonrisa.

-No tengo nada, ¡lo juro! –contesta Hajime tartamudeando un poco al final.

-_Toi êtes le roi du menteur_… -comenta por lo bajo Takeshi, aguantando una risa –Mentiroso…

-¡Es cierto!

-Joven Motomiya, no lo pienso volver a repetir –amenaza Kari una vez más, ahora extendiendo la mano.

-¡Que no tengo nada, profesora Kamiya!

-¡Esa no es forma de contestarle a tus profesores, Hajime! Especialmente a una tan bella como ella.

Un hombre de cabello idéntico al de Hajime había aparecido en la puerta. Una camisa que reflejaba un arduo día de trabajo, mezclado con el olor a típica sopa japonesa se hizo paso en la clase. Tal cual ingresó, tan solo se colocó al lado de la maestra, imitando su posición sacando la mano, lo cual le sacó una sonrisa a ella.

-Definitivamente es una bruja… -rindiéndose, Hajime saca por lo bajo unas diminutas bolas de papel junto a un par de ligas.

-¿En qué momento sacaste eso? –pregunta asombrado Takeshi.

-Un mago nunca revela sus secretos, Takaishi –suelta con un guiño el pequeño Motomiya.

-Eso no es algo de lo que deberías sentirte orgulloso, ¿sabes? –ahora al lado de su hijo, Davis Motomiya lo empieza a jalar de la oreja –Cuántas veces te voy a tener que repetir eso…

-¡Papá! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Me rindo! ¡Lo siento profesora no lo volveré a hacer! –tras las disculpas, Hajime pudo sentir una vez más lo que es la libertad.

-Deberías seguir el ejemplo de Takeshi y Takashi… aunque me sorprendí bastante cuando vi al otro mellizo afuera, nunca creí encontrar a los dos juntos aquí adentro… creo que estás siendo una mala influencia, Hajime.

-Vamos, señor Motomiya, no creo que sea tan grave. Su hijo es muy predecible así que creo que va a poder evitar la detención cuando regrese a clases –comenta la maestra, soltando la risa para lanzarle una mira de complicidad –A diferencia de otra persona que conozco.

-Kar- Digo, profesora Kamiya, espero pueda echarle un muy buen ojo a este niño tan problemático.

-Será todo un placer. Nos vemos pronto.

-Nos vemos pronto.

_¿Nos vemos pronto? Qué extraña despedida._

-¡Bueno, ahora a casa, Hajime! Espero que disfrutes mucho las vacaciones que he planeado para ti al prometerme no meterte en problemas antes de acabar clases… estoy seguro que a Tsukuru le encantará.

- ¡NOOOO CON MI HERMANO NO!

Con quejas, pataleta, caprichos y demás, El mejor amigo de Takeshi sale de la clase, para tan solo escuchar cómo se callaba al recibir falsos ánimos de parte de Michiru, quien le proporcionó una mentira blanca al decir que Mayaka le deseaba suerte estas vacaciones. A su lado se encontraba sentado Hekiru, quien parecía algo incómodo tras toda la situación

_Me preocupa que Michiru siempre ponga el bien de los demás sobre el suyo… me dio la impresión que la maestra y el papá de Hajime se conocían al él casi usar su primer nombre. De seguro es mi imaginación. Además, pobre Hekiru…se vio metido en esto sin quererlo. Voy a tener que disculparme luego._

-Joven Takaishi, ¿a esta hora hay alguien su casa? –pregunta ella, acomodando un par de papeles en el archivador que siempre lleva consigo.

-Nadie contestó el teléfono, ¿no?-dijo de manera pronta Takeshi.

El rostro de Kari se entristeció, su vista nublándose. Al no dar más con la situación, opta por dejar un poco el profesionalismo y acudir al rubio, tomando un asiento a su lado en la carpeta que era más pequeña que sus rodillas. Al estar al lado de ella, el niño no pudo evitar ruborizarse cada vez que observaba su bella sonrisa.

_El aura que transmite es tan cálida… quisiera que Michiru estuviera aquí conmigo para sentirlo._

-No soy muy buena lidiando con este estilo de situaciones… no soy una maestra primeriza, sino que siempre he tratado con niños mucho más pequeños, digamos que de jardín de niños. Quisiera dar algún consejo para subir los ánimos, no creí que sería tan difícil el primer día.

-¿Es por eso que puede predecir cuándo Hajime va a hacer alguna travesura?

-Digamos que sí, y por otros motivos –suelta una diminuta risa-¿Por qué recurriste a golpearlo? Me da la impresión que ese no es el carácter que llevas, puedo decir lo mismo de tu gemelo.

-No somos gemelos, somos mellizos.

-Ya veo, siempre me confundo con eso.

-Profesora Kamiya… -Takeshi empezó a ponerse algo mucho más nervioso -¿No quisiera tener una cita con mi padre?

-¿Disculpa? –el rostro de la maestra lucía confundido, inclusive hasta perpleja.

_¡¿Pero qué cosas ando diciendo así como así!? ¡Tengo que arreglar esto! Estoy dejándome influenciar por la calidez que transmite, su luz enceguece mis pensamientos._

-Quise decir _citar_, ¿piensa citar a mi padre para tener una charla sobre mi conducta?

-No creo que sea necesario, es la primera vez y dudo que vuelvas a hacerlo. Esa es la impresión que me das. Además, estuve revisando los perfiles de mis alumnos y nunca has sido del tipo de causar problemas, Takeshi. También revisé los de tu hermano Takashi.

-La verdad… Takashi se llama Michi-

Antes de poder arreglar el malentendido con la lectura del kanji como toda la vida, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, revelando a Sora, quien lucía agitada de correr bajo el ardiente calor de la estación. Tras ella, ingresaron Michiru y Hekiru, la melliza luego de él al estar algo inquieta por la situación.

-¡Hermano! –ella fue corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Me sentía extraña ahí sola, _j'ai besoin de toi… j'ai besoin de toi_

-También te necesito, aquí estoy…

Sora tan solo observaba la escena, hasta que Kari decidió acercarse. La pelirroja tuvo que contenerse las ganas de abrazarla al estar dentro de la escuela. Tan solo intercambiaron miradas tratando de transmitir la sensación del reencuentro.

-Mamá, ¿todo bien? –pregunta Hekiru mientras se aferra a la pierna de Kari.

-Sí, Heki. Lamento que tuvieras que quedarte conmigo siendo tu primer día.

-Me gusta estar contigo. Solo puedo verte a estas horas ya que no te permiten dictarme clases al ser mi mamá.

-Heki… mira, cielo, ¿por qué no me esperas afuera un par de minutos más? – ella le dice agachándose para estar a su altura y acomodarle un cabello rebelde tras la oreja -¿Sí? Prometo no tardarme mucho. Si quieres luego vamos a hacer algo, ¿te parece?

-_Yes, I'm in_! –exclama con un perfecto inglés Hekiru para que su madre le dé un ligero beso en la frente, incitándolo a salir.

-Vaya, profesora Kamiya. Debo de admitir que tiene muy buena mano con los niños –dice Sora soltando un silbido de asombro al final –Me gustaría llevarme así de bien con mis dos hijos, en especial el mayor.

-Usted tiene mucho amor para dar señora Takenou- ¡señora Ishida! Estoy segura que sus hijos deben ser divinos.

-Gracias… -tras el intercambio incómodo, Sora retoma la compostura para mirar a los mellizos con cierto enojo.

-H-Hola, tía Sora…-dicen ambos en terror.

-Ustedes dos…-empieza a decir mientras va hacia a ellos- No son de meterse en problemas y deciden hacerlo el último día de clases, espero una muy buena explicación para esto.

-_Ce était l'idée de Takeshi, je suis innocent! _–tras delatar a su hermano, Michiru se esconde detrás del acusado.

-_Pourquoi!? Pourquoi avez-toi fait ?! Idiot!_

-_Parce que tante Sora est effrayant, ce est ma raison_.

-¡¿Por eso!? _Je vais dire à Hajime votre secret_

-¡Suficiente!

Algo exaltada, Sora parecía haber perdido la paciencia. Kari se encontraba perpleja al no creer lo que veía mientras aguantaba una risa.

-¡Dejen de discutir en francés para que no los entiendan! Sé que estuvieron hablando sobre mí y no sonó nada amable… profesora Kamiya, ¿podría traducir algo de lo que dijeron?

-Soy profesora de inglés… -responde hundiendo su rostro en los archivadores –Pero sé algo de francés básico.

Los mellizos empezaron a sudar de los nervios. Takeshi observó a Michiru en desesperación para que ella entendiera lo que debía de hacer. Asintiendo, cerró sus ojos para que, al abrirlos, le dirigiera una mirada llena de súplica a la maestra. Kari, captando la indirecta, afina un poco su garganta.

-Ellos estaban discutiendo que… Takeshi es el culpable, Takashi no tuvo nada que ver en esto y um, están muy felices de que vinieras a recogerlos.

-¿En serio? Sonaba peor… ¡por algo será que no me gustan tanto otros idiomas! –algo más tranquila, les da un cálido abrazo a ambos, quienes cruzaron sus dedos además de lanzarle un guiño a la maestra.

_Es perfecta. No me cabe duda. Ahora que la fase uno ha sido completada… la dos va a necesitar modificarse al no ser papá quien viniera por nosotros._

Mientras que Sora se despedía de Kari, luego de pedirle un breve resumen de lo sucedido, al retirarse no pudo evitar resondrar a Takeshi por actuar sin motivo alguno en contra de su amigo. Cuando se encontraron fuera, Hekiru saltó de una banca para ir hacia ellos, en especial hacia Michiru.

-¡Gracias por hablar conmigo, Takashi! ¡Takeshi, gracias por lo de la azotea! –una vez más, el niño que pasó sus días en plena soledad les dirige una cálida sonrisa.

Michiru tan solo se esconde una vez más tras su hermano, provocando algo de tristeza en los ojos canela del otro.

-Nos vemos, profesora Kamiya –se despide Sora, ofreciéndole la mano.

-De igual manera, nos vemos señora Ishida.

_¿Qué habrá pasado entre esos dos mientras me encontraba dentro? Michiru lucía algo alterada cuando entró a clase diciendo que me necesitaba… ¿de nuevo con los "nos vemos"? ¿Acaso despedirse de esa manera está de moda entre los adultos?_

Tras hacer las despedidas respectivas, los mellizos se fueron al hogar Ishida-Takenouchi bajo la tarde que era de a pocos sumida en la oscura noche de verano, Takeshi sin dejar de observar la unión entre su maestra y su hijo, inclusive generándole celos por dentro. Tal cual llegaron al departamento de sus tíos, ninguno se atrevió a preguntar por su padre, creyendo ya saber la respuesta de siempre.

_Es muy probable que vayamos a pasar la noche aquí._

-¡Ya llegué! –dice Sora al pasar a su hogar, para tan solo toparse con su hija tirada en el sofá casi dormida, una vez más abusando del aire acondicionado a máxima potencia y, sin olvidar, con los pies en alto ignorando los pliegues de su vestido -¡Aoko Ishida!

-¡Donas! ¡Yo no me comí las donas! –exclamó ella mientras salta del susto al suelo de la sala, para tan solo perder el equilibro al pisar su larga trenza rubia delgada -¡Eso estuvo cerca! … Oh… h-hola… mamá…

Detrás de la seria figura de Sora salieron las dos cabezas rubias que apaciguaron la furia.

-¡Takeshi! ¡Michiru! –corre sin medias a abrazar a los mellizos, en especial para quedarse asfixiando a Michiru -¡Me alegra tanto verlos!

-A…A…Ao… -Michiru intenta darle ligeros golpes en la espalda para que la suelte.

-¡Lo siento! –se disculpa para que de manera instantánea suene un mensaje de su celular -¡Debe de ser Cocoa, espero tenga noticias de Masato!

Tal dijo el nombre, salió corriendo hacia su habitación chillando de felicidad.

-Esta niña… - sacudiendo el rostro Sora tan solo suspira –Como ya se imaginarán creo que pasarán la noche aquí, espero no se les sea incómodo.

-Para nada, tía. Muchas gracias por ir por nosotros y dejar que nos quedemos aquí –le sonríe Michiru, iluminando la sala.

-¿Por qué Aoko no puede ser como tú? Hablando de mis hijos, ¿en dónde está Byakuya? ¡Matt!

Tras escuchar que llamaron su nombre, el carismático rubio, quien había visto mejores días en su juventud, asoma la cabeza al lado del marco de la puerta que daba hacia el escritorio.

-¿Amor? ¿Llegaste? Disculpa, no me percaté –cuando fue hacia ella la saludó con un ligero beso en la mejilla –Al parecer trajiste visitas, ¿cómo están mis sobrinos favoritos?

-¡Tío Matt! –ambos van hacia él para abrazarlo con alegría.

-¿Qué andabas haciendo ahí? ¿Y Byakuya? –pregunta Sora algo preocupada.

-Verás, en eso estaba…

-No se quiere quitar esos audífonos, ¿no?

-Sé que tiene una buena razón, estaba conversando con él… tan solo me acerco y cubre unos papeles que tiene…

Dejando la discusión de lado, Takeshi y Michiru deciden ir por sus lados. Él hacia su primo y la otra hacia la prima. El rubio ingresó con cautela al escritorio, evadiendo los libros que yacían en el piso y escabulléndose entre los pocos estantes. En plena oscuridad, la espalda de Byakuya Ishida brillaba por la luz de una pequeña lámpara. Tras estar a su lado, Takeshi se pone de puntillas mientras el otro escribía ensimismado en su tarea. En eso, Takeshi no tiene una mejor idea que asustarlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Byaku?

-¡AH MALDITA SEA! –grita para luego cubrirse la boca mientras varios papeles caían al suelo, creyendo que sus padres podrían haberlo escuchado. Retirándose uno de los audífonos, murmulla con enojo -¡¿En qué estás pensando, Aoko!?

-Soy Takeshi.

-Tienes razón… ¡¿en qué estás pensando, Takeshi!? –al acomodar un poco la lámpara logra divisar el rostro de su primo menor -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Michiru?

-Es una larga historia –resopla él para luego agacharse y recoger uno de los papeles. Su curiosidad se prendió mucho más al ver los garabatos. Su mente empieza a relacionarlos con los audífonos para percatarse que las manchas con líneas que veía en el papel eran, efectivamente, notas musicales -¿Qué estás componiendo?

-¡Dame eso! –arranchándole el papel de la mano, Byakuya empieza a hacerlo trizas con furia.

-¡¿Por qué haces eso!?

-No tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Eres un amargado. No entiendo que haces componiendo si ni sabes tocar un instrumento.

-¡Estoy en eso! –al notar que estaba de a pocos revelando información, Byakuya se cubre el rostro con las manos por la vergüenza –Tan solo sal, por favor…

-¿E irme a dónde? ¿Con las chicas? Prefiero ver a un artista frustrado componiendo que estar encerrado hablando sobre chicos… o por lo menos eso me pareció cuando Ao recibió un mensaje.

-Si te vas a quedar aquí tan solo quédate en silencio, ¿entiendes? –Byakuya estaba apunto de colocarse el audífono de nuevo para reaccionar ante las últimas palabras –¿Chicos? ¿Mensaje de Cocoa?

-Um, sí… ¿entonces sí era sobre un chico?

-¿Escuchaste algún nombre?

-¿Algo de un tal Masato?

-¡Le dije a las Tachikawa que dejaran eso de lado! ¡En especial que Ringo controlara a su copia de Cocoa!

_Creo que… he hecho algo que no debía hacer._

Sin comprender del todo la situación que había provocado, Byakuya sale furioso del escritorio, sacando una sorpresa de los únicos dos adultos del departamento. Tras ver a su hijo fuera, Sora deseaba ir a hablar con él hasta que Takeshi salió rápido detrás de su primo. Cuando ambos se encontraron frente a la habitación de Aoko, risas se podían escuchar tras la puerta. Sora y Matt se detuvieron analizando con cuidado las acciones de su hijo.

-¡Sí, Cocoa! ¡No me digas! P-Pero… ¿va a ir mañana? ¿Cómo que quién? ¡Hablo de Masato! No sé qué haría si hay tantos niños desconocidos… ¡sé que irás, claro que lo sé! No puedo creerlo, que Masato va a ir… ¿qué me recomiendas? ¿Qué debería ponerme?

-Ao… me estás jalando mucho el cabello –se quejaba Michiru.

-¡Perdona! … No, Cocoa… no era para ti… sí… sí…

Al no aguantar más, Byakuya tuvo que contener su fuerza para así no tener que tirar la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. Cuando ingresaron, Takeshi tomó noción del lugar en el que se encontraba. Para ser una chica, la habitación de su prima se encontraba cubierta de objetos algo masculinos, en especial si eran relacionados con alguna clase de deporte, sobre todo tenis. Un par de cosas de soccer se encontraban esparcidas en el suelo, captando su atención. Sin embargo, se quedó asombrado al observar a su melliza con su rubia cabellera suelta al estar sin sombrero. Sus ojos zafiro la hacían ver como un ser sobrenatural. Aparentemente, Aoko había estado cepillándole el cabello, despistándose por estar charlando con la tal Cocoa. El muchacho de dieciséis años no dudó en arrancharle el celular de la mano, ignorando las protestas de la chica.

-¡Tachikawa, pásame con Ringo! … ¡Imitar su voz no te salva, pásame con Ringo te digo! … ¡No me digas Byakkun! … Espera, ¿Ringo? L-L-Lo siento no quería gritarte es solo que Cocoa… sí, está bien, de acuerdo… entiendo, sé qué haces todo lo que puedes… ah… ¿Ringo? ¿V-V-Vas a ir mañana? Oh, solo preguntaba… sí, me imagino que Cocoa y Kou también... bueno… ahí nos vemos….

-¿Me arranchaste el celular para hablar con tu novia? –suelta de manera fastidiosa Aoko para provocar rubor en su hermano mayor -¿Tan desesperado estás por llamar su atención?

-¡No me cambies el tema! –grita él, señalándola -¿Qué te he dicho de Masato Kamiya? ¡No me agrada en lo absoluto ese chico y tú sigues con eso!

-¡H-Hermano! Masato no es un mal chico… es… um… ¡tú no entiendes, hermano!

Sora y Matt tan solo suspiraron, retirándose al ver que no era una escena para nada inusual. Takeshi y Michiru se quedaron en silencio observando la pelea entre hermanos. Ambos intercambiaron miradas y sacudieron sus rostros. Tomaron asiento en el suelo, viendo como se desencadenaban los eventos. De gritos a golpes en el pie de parte de Aoko hacia byakuya, al igual que lanzarle almohadas y muñecos de felpa. Si ambos tuvieran palomitas de maíz se encontrarían comiéndolas pegados a la película que transcurría frente a sus ojos.

-Me alegra que tengamos una relación normal entre hermanos –dice de manera alegre Michiru, sonriendo un poco.

-A veces eres muy tímida y amable para tu propio bien –dice en burla Takeshi para al final abrazarla, todavía los dos sentados.

-T-T-Takeshi… -se sonroja, colocando ambas manos sobre su cabeza, olvidando el hecho que no tenía sombrero con el cual opacar su vergüenza –Ya me quiero cortar el cabello…

-Pronto, hermana… pronto…

-_J'espère_…

_Michiru… necesitas sentir la calidez que la maestra transmite… si tan solo hubieras estado ahí conmigo._

En eso, su hermana le devuelve el abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. Se aferraba fuertemente a él, evitando soltar algún tipo de sollozo para no llamar la atención, aunque lo dudaba mucho al ambos hermanos seguir discutiendo sobre novios, libros y sonrisas.

-_J'ai bessoin de toi_… _J'ai bessoin de toi…_

-Michi… ¿pasó algo cuando estuve adentro encerrado con Hajime? Estás inusual –se atrevió finalmente a preguntar Takeshi, sujetando fuertemente a su hermana, acariciando su larga cabellera rubia casi pastel, sus ojos mezclándose con el de la otra –No te encuentras bien…

-Hermano… Takeshi… Take… -hundiendo mucho más su rostro, suelta en un susurro –La calidez de ese niño, su luz… me asustaba mucho… recordé muchas cosas, un lugar lleno de… amor... nunca había sentido tanta envidia hacia alguien… me siento muy mal por eso…

_¿Eso sintió al estar tanto tiempo con Hekiru? Si conociera mucho más de cerca a la maestra… ¿reaccionaría igual? Tengo que reconsiderar bien la segunda parte del plan… por más que Michiru haya estado de acuerdo… si la sensación que Hekiru me transmitió, esa sensación de unión por más que no nos conociéramos… si Michiru siente algo así de fuerte con la maestra… temo que Michiru se vuelva a romper en pedazos… ¡pero tengo que hacerlo, si quiero recuperar lo que hemos perdido, lo que Michiru ha perdido, tengo que hacerlo!_

-Todo estará bien, Michi… todo estará bien, no te sientas mal por eso…

-Inclusive intercambiamos celulares… no le pude decir que no ya que pareció que le costó mucho preguntar…

_¿Tiene su número de celular?_

-Michiru, ¿me das un rato tu móvil?

-¿Hermano? –sin entender del todo el pedido, Michiru le extiende su aparato color celeste.

Takeshi empieza a buscar en el directorio el número de Hekiru, con tan solo una plegaria en mente.

_Contesta. Contesta. Contesta. Contesta. Contes-_

-¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?

Para la sorpresa de Takeshi, quien había contestado del otro lado no fue Hekiru, sino la persona por la cual imploraba: su maestra.

-¡Profesora, muy buenas noches! –logra decir luego de afinar su garganta- ¡Es Takaishi, Takeshi Takaishi!

- Vaya, qué sorpresa… no tenía idea que Heki… -una risa se escapó de sus labios –Ya veo, que alegría me da. Si deseas hablar con Hekiru está tomando una ducha, si lo llamas en unos minutos estará disponible.

-La verdad, el motivo de mi llamada era para hablar con usted… -la seriedad en la voz de Takeshi era evidente, el escuchar la respiración de su maestra del otro lado de la línea tan solo incrementaban sus latidos.

_¡Debo estar loco para llamar esto la fase dos del plan!_

-¿Hermano? – Michiru se separó un poco de él al percibir su rápido palpitar.

-¡¿Le molestaría citar a mi padre mañana en el parque de Higashi Yashio!?

Con los ojos cerrados, Takeshi se encontraba sujetando fuertemente el celular de Michiru. El conejillo de indias que llevaba como decoración el móvil colgaba de manera delicada, meciéndose por el temblar del niño rubio. El silencio se le hizo infinito, hasta que le pareció que la maestra volvió a tomar algo de aire.

-Joven Takaishi… creo que dije que no había necesidad de citar a su padre…

-¡Por favor! ¡No tiene que preocuparse en contactarse con él, yo lo haré!

La súplica salió antes de que pudiese pensar.

_Oh Dios, ¿qué he hecho? __Michiru… ¿en qué me he metido? __La profesora ya tiene una mala impresión de mí y ahora con esto yo-_

-De acuerdo… tengo planes para mañana pero supongo que puedo aplazarlos una vez más… un año más o un año menos, con tan solo saber que estoy ayudando a un querido alumno no hay forma que pueda rechazar.

Los ojos de Takeshi se iluminaron. Olvidando que su hermana seguía apegada a él, se levanta de manera pronta, ignorando la imparable pelea entre sus primos.

-¡Profesora Kamiya! ¡No se arrepentirá! ¡Ya lo verá!

_Ahora solo es cuestión de avisarle a papá. Hay que obligarlo mañana en la mañana a como dé lugar._

Olvidando despedirse, Takeshi cuelga lleno de felicidad, levantando a su melliza para abrazarla mientras daba vueltas sin poder contenerse. Inclusive empezó a reir tanto, contagiándola, que Aoko y Byakuya tuvieron que detenerse. Ella con una almohada en brazos mientras le mordía el polo, él con un muñeco de felpa mientras le jalaba la trenza.

-¿Y qué les pasa a estos dos? –se preguntan ellos, observando a los mellizos.

Como si fuese acto del destino, Sora aparece indicando que es hora de cenar. Los cuatro replican de manera positiva, no sin antes decir una última cosa.

-¿Ya tienen todo listo para mañana, Aoko, Byakuya?

-¡Sí!

-Tan solo espero que puedan olvidar sus diferencias por un día… cierto, Takeshi, Michiru… ¿vienen con nosotros?

-¿Tienen que hacer algo mañana? –pregunta con curiosidad Michiru.

-Vamos a reunirnos con unos viejos amigos… van a ir con sus hijos así que pensamos que sería interesante que todos se conozcan. Hemos planeado esta reunión por años pero po motivo nunca se podía…

-Tía, ¿papá también ira? – se atreve a lanzar Takeshi.

-Se supone que sí… pero por su reacción me parece que no se los había comentado…

_¿Papá ya tenía planes para mañana? ¡Y he hecho que la profesora Kamiya los cancele! ¡Tengo que hacer algo de nuevo para arreglar esto!_

-Tía, ¿mañana crees que nos puedas dejar temprano en casa? Quizás papá no lo recuerde y queremos estar ahí para hacerle saber…

-De acuerdo… -Sora los observa con ciertas sospechas en mente –De todas maneras, vengan a cenar que la comida se va a enfriar.

_Todavía tengo que contarle del plan a Michiru… ¡pero estoy seguro que entenderá! Si quiero ayudar a mi hermana primero tenemos que ayudar a papá a que olvide a madre… ¡fase dos, completada!_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que les haya gustado el resultado final! Una vez más con las edades, a ver… Aoko tiene 13 años y está en su primer año de secundaria. Byakuya tiene dieciséis y va a la misma escuela de su hermana. Por cómo se habrán dado cuenta mencioné a unos tales Tachikawa y Kamiya… ¡cada vez aparecen más niños! (cuando se haya presentado a todos haré una tablita para que no hayan confusiones) No se pierdan el siguiente que será la tercera parte del plan de Takeshi :)<strong>


	3. Primero de Agosto

Tuve todo el fin de semana para pensar el reencuentro, entonces aquí les dejo con la tercera parte del plan de Takeshi que guiará a dicho evento.

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece. Si así lo fuese, no sería un Troll como Toei y sus siluetas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III – Primero de Agosto<strong>

* * *

><p>—Mamá… ¿tengo que ir contigo?<p>

Hekiru Kamiya se encontraba sentado en la mesa jugando con su desayuno que consistía de sopa de miso, arroz y pepinillo encurtido. Moviendo los palillos de un lado hacia el otro, ladeaba su cabeza al mismo ritmo por la inseguridad que sentía. Kari se encontraba sentada al frente de él, soplando su sopa al encontrarse caliente, para al final lanzarle una mirada con un ligero enfado.

—Heki… ¿qué te he dicho de jugar con la comida? —suspira ella, dejando de comer por un momento—Cariño, escucha… es solo un día, ¿no lo quieres hacer por tu mamá? ¿Sí? ¿Porfis?

—¿Por qué siempre sabes cómo chantajearme?—resopla para finalmente comer algo del pepinillo tras ver el brillante parpadear de su madre—Aunque al final no vas a ir, ¿no?

—No puedo ignorar la petición de uno de mis alumnos. Además, me pone muy contenta saber que llegaste a hacer amigos… aunque nunca pensé que sería con ellos dos... de todas formas, gracias por ir en mi lugar, Heki. Van a estar tus tíos y tu primo, ¿los recuerdas, verdad? —pregunta ella, arreglándose un poco el cabello.

—Algo…—dice de manera insegura—_But I don't get it… you've always wanted to finally see everyone you care about for years and now you're wasting your opportunity on this request…_

—Vamos, Heki… sí, es cierto que no he podido ir a una de estas reuniones con mis amigos en años… ellos postergándolas por diferentes motivos, pero al fin estamos todos juntos y sería absurdo que se cancelara una vez más por avisar que no voy a ir… no estoy perdiendo esta oportunidad con el pedido de mi alumno.

—Siempre piensas en los demás antes que en ti, ¿sabías, mamá?

—Tú también haces lo mismo, así que no me digas nada—Kari sonríe, dejando la mesa para lavar su plato—Ahora termina tu desayuno que llegaremos tarde.

—Todavía no me dices a dónde vas a ir—dice Hekiru mientras vuelve a jugar con su comida.

—No te preocupes, cielo. No demoraré nada y estaré ahí contigo en la reunión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—dice Kari, dejando los platos en el lavadero para darle un abrazo a su hijo por detrás—Te quiero, Heki.

—_I love you too, mom._

—Tan solo procura no hablar tanto inglés por tu primo y tíos, ¿me entendiste? —lo suelta para darle un cariñoso beso en el cabello.

—Fuerte y claro—Hekiru responde para seguir con su desayuno.

Kari sonríe de manera cálida, para luego colocar la palma de su mano izquierda sobre la frente de Hekiru, quien había retomado su desayuno, ahora siendo el arroz lo que comía. Ella coloca la otra en su propia frente, soltando una expresión que meditaba de manera profunda.

—Al parecer hoy día estas bien—dice todavía en la misma posición—Recuerda que en todo caso puedes llamarme si te sientes mal, ¿sí? Aunque mejor me quedo por si pasa algo…

—Estoy bien, mamá…—se queja él, alejándose un poco para seguir comiendo—Estoy perfectamente bien, lleno de energías como nunca. Tienes que ir a donde sea que te haya pedido tu alumno.

—Definitivamente, también haces lo mismo que yo…—dice en voz baja, conteniendo una risa.

—¿Dijiste algo? —pregunta Hekiru con la boca llena.

—Nada… ahora viene lo difícil… que ponerme… ¿me reconocerá? … espero que todo salga bien… pensándolo, ¿dónde quedaba el parque de Higashi Yashio? —con un puchero ocultado en un suspiro, Kari se retira a su habitación para alistarse y estar lista para el encuentro.

De manera simultánea, en otro departamento algo más lejano, dos pequeños rubios abrían sigilosamente la puerta de metal con tanta cautela, que parecían ladrones primerizos, temerosos por su primer robo. Michiru se encontraba detrás de Takeshi, quien manejaba la situación siendo el líder de la operación. Tras abrirla, exploran la suma oscuridad de su hogar a las cortinas encontrarse cerradas. Levantando algo el rostro, el mellizo menor por meros segundos, le sujeta la mano a la mayor para adentrarse. Sin embargo, su plan se vio interrumpido por el adulto que estaba detrás de ellos.

—Vamos, chicos… no hay motivos para tanto suspenso—Matt les roba la puerta para terminar abriéndola con fuerza, sin importarle si chocaba contra la pared—¡TK, ya es de día!

Adentrándose, libremente abre todas las cortinas de la sala. Takeshi y Michiru observaban la escena pasmados sin creer el desarrollo de los eventos, corriendo hacia su tío. El rubio menor tan solo cubriéndose las orejas por el eco que dejó el estruendo de la puerta, y la otra los ojos por la repentina entrada de la luz. Recostado en la mesa, como es de costumbre, se encontraba su padre sobre miles de papeles y la laptop que sonaba de manera incesante por la falta de batería. Matt juntó ambas manos en su pecho esperando una reacción de su querido hermano menor, lo cual fue todo un éxito. TK se levanta de manera brusca, cubriéndose los ojos mientras que lanzaba un grito de sorpresa mezclado con dolor al entrarle la luz directo a sus ojos azules, reluciendo las pequeñas arrugas que empezaban a formarse en su rostro al avanzar su edad.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando!? —grita por el inusual despertar para al final caer de la silla por tanto moverse.

—¡Papá!

—_Père!_

Ambos mellizos corren al lado de su padre para ayudarlo a levantarse. Él se deja ayudar, todavía acostumbrándose a sus alrededores. Tras recibir el apoyo de sus hijos, él se deja cargar en sus brazos para al final abrir los ojos una vez más y ver a las dos personas que ama con todo su corazón.

—Mis niños, ¿qué acaba de pasar? —pregunta de manera inusual, al su boca todavía encontrarse algo dormida—No había necesidad de levantarme de ese modo.

—Um, ¿papá? No fuimos nosotros…—dice Takeshi, riéndose un poco al final.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —TK levanta más el rostro para darse con una sombra que conocía a la perfección que lo miraba con su cabello rubio yendo para una tonalidad mostaza—Oh… hola, Matt…

—Oh… hola, Matt… ¡Nada de eso, mi hermano menor! ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —suelta de manera amenazante luego de hacer una sarcástica imitación de TK.

—Uh… ¿31 de julio? —pregunta algo indeciso al saber el mes pero no la fecha exacta mientras que los mellizos se observaban confundidos todavía con él en brazos—Yendo a lo importante, Matt, ¿qué haces aquí?

Frustrado, Matt se dirige a la cocina arranchando el calendario que se encontraba pegado a la nevera. Algo irritado, se lo lanza en el rostro, para que los mellizos soltaran a su padre y él finalmente se pusiera de pie —¡Matt! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Con solo una mirada te darás cuenta, al ver tu reacción no recuerdas haber prometido que dijiste que irías, así que más te vale mostrar tu precioso rostro antes de que decida desfigurarlo—mostrando una amable sonrisa que hizo temblar a Takeshi y Michiru, Matt decido retirarse del departamento no sin antes decir lo siguiente —Procura no estresarte demasiado.

—No puede ser, ¿lo hice de nuevo? —tras cerrarse la puerta y tener el calendario en mano sin mirarlo, TK observa a sus hijos, quienes lucían algo incómodos —Lo lamento, prometí que no volvería a suceder.

—No te preocupes, papá. Lo entendemos—le dice de manera segura Takeshi a su padre—Esta vez estamos agradecidos de que fuese así, en cierta parte.

_Sino no se hubiera enterado de que reprobé una materia por parte de Michiru en la mañana… y tampoco hubiera logrado llamar a la profesora Kamiya quedando en un lugar para la cita… o más bien que "citara a mi padre en una charla sobre mi conducta"._

—¡Takeshi estuvo en detención! —lo acusa Michiru, escondiéndose detrás de su padre, sacando la lengua.

_Michiru, agradezco que cambiaras el tema… ¡pero tenías miles de los cuales hablar en vez de este!_

—¡¿El último día de clase!? — exclama TK, agachándose para estar a la altura del mellizo menor.

—Verás… ah… hay una muy buena explicación para esto…—mientras tartamudeaba, su padre se acercó mucho más, para tan solo terminar abrazándolo y cargarlo entre sus brazos, Takeshi intentando separarse al estar lejos del suelo, moviendo los pies—¡Papá!

—¡Estoy tan emocionado, la primera detención de Takeshi! ¿Por qué motivo fue? Estoy tan orgulloso—TK empezó a dar vueltas, meciendo a su hijo quien parecía querer vomitar por náuseas y el disgusto del abrazo fraternal.

—¿Por qué no reaccionas de la misma manera cuando repruebo alguna materia o saco una mala calificación? —logra preguntar Takeshi, su rostro algo verde.

—Son dos cosas distintas—TK se detiene para clavar su mirada en el rostro de su hijo—Ahora, ¿me vas a decir el motivo? Tenemos que celebrar.

—¡Le dio una golpiza a Hajime! —sonríe Michiru del otro lado, algo apenada a la misma vez al siempre mencionar el nombre de su amor platónico.

-¿Hajime? ¿Hajime de Hajime Motomiya? —logra decir entre risas el rubio para al final soltar a su hijo, él separándose mientras se sacudía por el contacto cercano—No puede ser más claro que el agua, tenemos que celebrarlo de todas maneras.

Mientras que de fondo padre e hijo empezaban a discutir sobre calificaciones, materias y detenciones, Michiru decide salir un poco del encuadre familiar para dirigirse al calendario que su tío Matt había lanzado con furia hacia su querido padre. Con suma curiosidad, empieza a pasar las páginas, observando las fechas que su padre siempre marcaba con círculos. Sonriendo débilmente, sus dedos daban con la textura del calendario, experimentándola. Sus ojos iluminándose al observar que encerró con velas y globos el cumpleaños de ella y su mellizo, más aún cuando vio que no había nada en cierto casillero, significando una sola cosa, que su padre estaba olvidando el pasado. Antes de que dejara el calendario, nota algo inusual, la fecha del día de hoy se encontraba marcada con grandes signos de exclamación, dando a entender algo importante que su querido padre había olvidado una vez más.

—_Père_, ¿tienes algo importante que hacer hoy?—logra preguntar Michiru, acomodándose el cabello debajo de la gorra de lana.

—Cierto…seguro tiene algo que ver con la furia de Matt… si volví a olvidarme un cumpleaños no sé qué haría…—dice para sujetarse la cabeza algo resignado.

—¡No creo que sea tan importante para que lo olvides! —suelta rápidamente Takeshi.

_Espero que mi tía Sora y mi tío Matt estén equivocados con respecto a que mi papá ya tenía planes… ¡no puedo dejar a la profesora Kamiya esperando sola!_

—Hermano… padre olvida casi todo por pensar en sus novelas, hasta lo más importante, inclusive sus fechas de entrega—corrige Michiru, para ganarse una mirada de odio del mellizo, que la hizo temblar —L-Lo siento…

—Michiru, ¿podrías pasarme el calendario? —pregunta su padre, cambiando su tono de voz a uno más serio. Ella tan solo obedece, Takeshi cruzando los dedos para que sea algo trivial y su padre pudiese dejarlo de lado.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor…_

—Esto sí que no lo puedo creer—dejando el calendario en la mesa, TK se acomoda el cabello hacia atrás, para al final empezar a reír por su corta memoria, mientras resoplaba de vez en cuando—Esto sí que no lo puedo creer… ¡hoy es primero de agosto!

—¿Primero de agosto? —preguntan al unísono los mellizo para intercambiar miradas llenas de confusión.

—No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado y eso que prometí ir este año al todos haberse logrado juntar luego de años… ¿qué hora es? —dicho eso, revisa el reloj que colgaba en la pared de la cocina—Al parecer todavía tengo un par de horas extra…

_No puede ser… la profesora Kamiya canceló sus planes para hoy y mi padre sí piensa ir a sea donde sea que tenga que ir…_

—¿Es muy importante esta fecha? Nunca habías lucido de esta manera otros años—Michiru fue la primera en hablar, sorprendiendo a Takeshi—¿Qué tiene de especial?

—Cierto… era por ese motivo que iba a ir con ustedes dos. No hay excepciones, tienen que venir conmigo a como dé lugar.

TK lucía sumamente alegre, caso que levantaba los espíritus de los mellizos. Su resplandor iluminaba el hogar mucho más que la luz solar que entraba por las ventanas. El calor empezaba a aparecer, haciendo que Takeshi sudara un poco por los nervios de tener que cancelar la reunión entre su padre y la profesora. Empieza a jugar con sus manos, arrepintiéndose de su actitud impulsiva. Michiru analiza la situación, incitando a formar otra conversación.

—Verás, padre… —ella empieza a jalar de manera incesante su larga polera color menta—Hay un ligero problema… nuestra maestra te ha citado con respecto al comportamiento de mi hermano el día de hoy…

_¡Bien hecho, Michiru!_ _¡Esa es mi hermana!_

Haciendo un gesto de victoria por detrás, Michiru tan solo se siente alegre de haber podido tratar de solucionar el aprieto cambiando la conversación, por más que eso significase ganarse la desaparición de la sonrisa de su padre.

—¿Un sábado? Las escuelas no abren los sábados… además, ¡no hay conducta de la cual discutir! —una vez más, TK abraza a sus hijos, esta vez ambos en el aire—Mis preciosos hijos…

—¡Papá, suficiente! —Takeshi logra saltar, separándose, cosa que Michiru no logró, siendo asfixiada—Estás ahogando a Michiru.

—¡Lo siento, hija! —soltándola, prosigue—Me resulta muy inusual, y eso que ya tengo planes…

—¡Podemos ir en tu lugar!

—¿Qué? —por más que las reacciones hayan sido distintas, Takeshi y TK lanzan la misma pregunta, mirando el entusiasmo de Michiru reflejado en sus azules ojos.

Ella se encontraba saltando ligeramente de emoción por la, según ella, fantástica idea que había tenido que solucionaría el problema. Poco a poco, su gorra se fue saliendo, revelando de manera lenta, tal y como en un comercial, su largo cabello rubio pastel caer hasta el suelo, siendo arrastrado por sus saltos. Parecía no importarle en lo absoluto, ensimismada, cegada, por la sugerencia que dio.

_Michiru… eres un genio._

—¡Qué buena idea, mi querida hermana! —fingiendo que todo había estado calculado, Takeshi va al lado de su hermana para abrazarla con un brazo, alrededor de los hombros, sobando su larga cabellera —Eso es, podemos ir en lugar de papá.

—Un minuto jovencitos, ustedes iban a ir conmigo en primer lugar—TK trataba de leer si es que ambos tenían segundas intenciones —Aunque nunca había visto a Michiru tan emocionada antes por algo…

—¡Padre, tienes que ir! ¡Nosotros te representaremos! ¡Tienes que corregir la mala conducta de Takeshi, darle a entender a la profesora que nunca más lo volverá a hacer! —ella seguía saltando, ignorando las miradas.

El rostro de TK se cubrió con su flequillo por breves instantes, mientras que Takeshi se aferraba con más fuerza a su melliza, ocultando su disgusto sobre algunas palabras pero con rebosante felicidad al ver a su hermana tan contenta. Él la empezó a imitar, saltando, todavía insistiendo.

—Takeshi, eso no te sienta bien si quieres lucir inocente—dice finalmente TK, levantando el rostro—De acuerdo, un año más o un año menos, no es gran diferencia… un golpe m[as o menos de Matt tampoco parece ser tan grave.

_¿Un año más o un año menos? ¿Acaso la profesora no dijo lo mismo? Debo de estar alucinando._

—_Merci, papa! Toi est le meilleur, je t'aime, papa_—dejando su clásico _padre_ de lado, Michiru no pudo contenerse más para saltar hacia su hermano, abrazándolo —_Je t'aime aussi, mon frère!_

Los dos hombres de la casa se miraron para acabar sonriendo, emocionados por ver a la niña que iluminaba sus días sonriendo, riendo, siendo feliz, como nunca antes la habían visto.

_No comprendo que tiene de especial el primero de agosto para papá pero, este será el día que jamás olvidaré. El plan ha empezado a moverse…. Todo gracias a Michiru e inclusive ha llevado a que ella sonría. Es el mejor día de mi vida._

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo resultó muy corto, ya que no quisiera alargar las cosas demasiado. En el siguiente contaré el encuentro entre TK y Kari, además de ciertas sorpresas que sucederán… y dos parejas (una inusual que me parecen, dicho sea de paso, perfectos desde <em>02<em>) y una que siempre me pareció muy interesante desde _Adventure_.**


	4. El Rugir de la Aurora

La presión de escribir una Kari que no salga de personaje, la presión… *murmullo murmullo murmullo* … *implora para que no odien las parejas* … *cambió algunos trabajos de los chicos* …*se anocheció haciendo el mejor reencuentro posible* … *demoró en publicar porque no sabía que nombre ponerle al capítulo*

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece. Si así lo fuese, no sería un Troll como Toei y sus siluetas; ahora los Digihuevos siendo bloqueados por DemiDevimon, impidiéndonos hacerles nade-nade.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV – El Rugir de la Aurora<strong>

* * *

><p>Ella caminaba de manera delicada, pausada, alrededor del muelle del parque. Siendo sábado en la mañana, la cantidad de personas que se encontraban de paseo no era exuberante, dándole tiempo suficiente para tranquilizarse, respirar e inclusive pensar en posibles temas de conversación. Las gaviotas se posaban en el barco <em>Soya<em> y recién se abrían las puertas para visitar el Museo de Ciencia Marítima. Poco a poco el sol iba saliendo con más fuerza al igual que niños riendo en felicidad por el inicio de las vacaciones de verano. Sus ojos canela dieron con el cielo, ella soltando un suspiro para volver a mirar su reloj de muñeca luego de acomodar la pequeña sombrilla que llevaba en mano para evitar insolación.

—¿Habré llegado muy temprano? Ahora que lo pienso, no es como si hubiésemos quedado en alguna hora en particular… ¿y si era en la tarde? O peor aún, ¿en la noche?— se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, su pequeña cartera blanca de cuero colgando en la muñeca—Es muy probable que él haya ido a la reunión y venga después para acá…

Conteniendo una frustración que no deseaba salir, Kari opta por sentarse en una de las bancas cercanas al muelle, dándole la sensación de encontrarse en un pueblo portuario. Una gaviota se posó a su lado en la vereda, ladeando su cabeza constantemente. Ella tan solo vuelve a suspirar, arreglándose una parte de su cabello tras la oreja, mirando al cielo una vez más, observando el pasar de las nubes.

—¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Es cierto que no veo a ninguno de los chicos por años pero nunca pensé que encontrarme de esta manera con alguno de ellos me pondría de esta manera… si hubiera ido a la reunión, ¿estaría igual de asustada? —se pregunta a sí misma, para luego analizar su vestimenta—Nunca había pensado tanto en qué ponerme… ¿pensará que no he cambiado? ¿Lo verá muy infantil? Si Heki me viera pensaría que he perdido la razón.

Efectivamente, el corazón de Kari no dejaba de latir como si volviese a ser una muchacha de quince años, preocupada por su primera cita. Es cierto que ella pensaba eso, después de todo su nuevo alumno, Takeshi Takaishi, había insistido para que aquello se cumpla y por querer ser una buena maestra para dejar una buena primera impresión, había cedido.

—¡No, esto no es lo que parece! No es una especie de cita, he _citado_ al padre de ese niño para hablar sobre la detención del día de ayer… ¿en un parque? ¡Estoy empezando mal todo esto!— desordenándose un poco el cabello, sus pensamientos siguen saliendo en voz alta—¿Sabrá que soy yo? Kamiya es un apellido algo común…

Soltando un gesto de incomodidad, decide dejar la sombrilla a su lado, para empezar a acomodarse la blusa manga cero de un pálido amarillo por haber empezado a sudar, y la larga falda rosa, dando la impresión de ser un vestido de verano. Sus sandalias daban contra el concreto, todavía sumida en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, mira a la gaviota que seguía a su lado, todavía ladeando la cabeza y abriendo el pico de vez en cuando.

—¿Tú que piensas? ¿Crees que debería empezar con un "ha pasado mucho tiempo"? ¿O quizás con un "qué sorpresa"? ¿Y un "vaya, qué casualidad, no creí que eras tú su padre tan solo por apellidarse Takaishi"! —le pregunta al ave, esperando algún tipo de respuesta que apaciguara su mente—¿Pensará todas esas cosas sobre mí también o podré actuar de manera profesional ante sus ojos? ¿Qué piensas?

La gaviota emprendió vuelo tras eso, dejándola sola a la merced de las cigarras.

—Perfecto, ni una gaviota quiere hablar conmigo—sacando el celular de su cartera, planeaba revisar la hora una vez más, solo para quedarse observando con una mirada llena de amor su fondo de pantalla—Heki… Hekiru… ¿Qué debería hacer? Quedaron tantas cosas inconclusas entre nosotros… tu madre está en un serio aprieto…

Kari andaba con un conjunto similar, salvo que esta vez sí era un vestido de verano largo con un abrigo. Sonriente como siempre, su luz hacía brillar mucho más la fotografía para que frente a ella se encontrara su preciado hijo. También de cabello castaño claro y unos ojos canela, yendo para rojizos, se encontraba soplando el silbato que ella le regaló en una ocasión. Tras dar un largo respiro, cierra ambas manos en puños para levantarse y animarse a sí misma.

—¡Bien! Yo puedo hacer esto.

Mentalmente preparada para lo peor, la nueva profesora de inglés se repite a sí misma lo mismo, hasta que las cigarras dejaron de cantar.

—¿K-K-Kari?

—¿Eh?

Sintiendo cómo le bajaba la presión con el simple hecho de escucharlo decir su nombre, por más que su cuerpo se lo quisiera impedir, da media vuelta hacia su izquierda, el tiempo deteniéndose. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, tanto así que soltó el celular que tenía en mano, la fotografía de ella y su hijo siendo opacada por la luz del sol. Kari había empezado a sudar, y no era por el calor, su voz saliendo como un susurro.

—¿…TK?

Mientras todo eso sucedía, de manera paralela se desarrollaban otros eventos en un hogar algo más lejano. Debido a su trabajo como diplomático, Tai Kamiya había logrado conseguir una casa en vez de departamento para poder formar la familia que tanto deseó, darles las comodidades necesarias y llenarlo del cariño que cree tener para dar. Algo estresado por una larga semana de papeleos, reglas y reuniones, pasa una mano sobre su cabello que empezaba a llenarse grasa. Golpeando el lapicero contra el periódico, empieza a meditar seriamente sobre las palabras que le faltan para llenar el crucigrama sabatino. A lo lejos, podía escuchar unos ligeros pasos, los cuales pretendió ignorar, sabiendo de todas formas al resultado que llevaría. Era tan solo cuestión de segundos a que terminase de bajar las escaleras, escabullirse a la cocina, y ser interrumpido por el sonido del jarrón de galletas romperse contra el piso de la cocina. Haciendo un leve gruñido debido al estruendo, Tai saca su cabeza tras haber estado absorto en el periódico. Creyendo ya saber lo que le esperaba, de todas maneras opta a ver la escena del crimen. Ahí se encontraba de pie su único hijo, Masato Kamiya. Su cabello puntiagudo reflejando tanto el de su padre como el de la madre, una mezcla de color castaño casi yendo al caoba. Los googles que llevaba colgados en el cuello hacían relucir el jarrón azul que yacía en pedazos. Rascándose la cabeza por detrás con una gran sonrisa, el chico levanta una pierna para posicionarla encima de la otra, para luego de rascarse por los nervios pasara los brazos tras el cuello, silbando. Como siempre, vestía una versión casual que se asemejaba a un uniforme de prácticas de futbol color azul con algo de rojo.

—Hola, pa…—trata de decir de la manera más neutral posible. Luego de hacerlo, dirige la mirada al suelo para darse con la sorpresa que no había ni una sola migaja o pedazo fuera—Rayos, estaba vacío el jarrón…

Con tan solo trece años de edad, el niño parecía tener quince por el tamaño e inclusive por el infantil comportamiento de la pubertad.

—Más te vale limpiar eso antes de que tu madre lo encuentre—dice Tai, dejando el periódico al lado de la nevera—Sabes muy bien cómo se pone con estas cosas… ¿comer galletas en vez de desayunar, es en serio?

—Vamos, pa… no me gusta el desayuno. No me gusta la comida que tiene el desayuno para ofrecer… ¿huevos? ¿leche?¿pan de molde? No gracias.

—Repito, tienes menos de un minuto para limpiar eso, jovencito.

Antes de que pudiese ir por una escoba que se deshiciera de su evidencia, una figura femenina empezó a descender de las escaleras, con un pijama de terciopelo corto por el verano, sobándose los ojos antes de dar un gran bostezo, estirando los brazos al final. Jun había visto mejores días en su juventud, en especial cuando se trataba de lidiar con su hermano menor, pero nunca creyó tener que lidiar durante su maternidad a un hijo que tuviera tanto la sangre Motomiya mezclada con Kamiya. El rostro tanto de Tai como el de Masato palideció, temeroso por la reacción que podría ocasionar.

—¿Qué fue todo ese ruido? —pregunta ella de manera confusa, todavía sobándose el ojo izquierdo.

—Nada, amor—Tai intenta cubrir con su espalda la escena del crimen, haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Masato para que empezara a recoger los pedazos del jarrón—¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que luces esta mañana?

—¿Qué hizo Masato ahora? —dice de manera rápida Jun, intentando despertarse de manera pronta —¿¡Qué hizo!?

—¡Ma ya se enfadó! —corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, el pequeño Kamiya decide dar su clásica retirada, solo para ser atrapado por los googles que su madre había empezado a sujetar.

—¡Masato Kamiya! Si tienes tanto tiempo para ir y destruir como toda la vida algo de la casa, que tuve suerte que esta vez no fuera con un balón, ¡anda a compartir algo de tiempo con tu primo! —luego de requintar, lo suelta para que su hijo se quejara por el golpe del efecto rebote de los googles.

—¿Ma, tengo que hacerlo? Digo, todavía tengo que limpiar el desorden y…—al sentir la mirada amenazadora de Jun, Masato se arrepiente de sus palabras, tragándolas—Sí, claro. Hekiru. Compartir. Tiempo familiar. Encantado. Cuando gustes. Te quiero, ma.

Luego de huir de manera despavorida hacia el jardín trasero, Jun decide soltar un suspiro tras el clásico estrés matutino mientras sacudía el rostro. Tai le lanzó un abrazo, colocando su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella. Besándola por detrás, él empieza a mecerla con cariño, todavía recordando el momento en el que se enamoró de ella sin notarlo, por más insoportable que le haya parecido en ciertos momentos de su infancia.

—Rompió el jarrón de galletas—dijo Tai, todavía en la misma posición.

—Acusarlo no te va a salvar de haberlo impedido—suelta Jun algo más tranquila, dejándose llevar por su esposo—Y tampoco el hecho que seas tan apuesto.

—Rayos, creí que funcionaría—pasando el beso a la mejilla, Tai vuelve por el periódico para sentarse una vez más en la mesa y proseguir el crucigrama mientras que Jun lo observaba—Amor, ¿cómo se le llama a nuestro licor de arroz?

—¿Todo bien en el trabajo? Cuando no puedes responder cosas tan ridículamente fáciles como estas me preocupa—dice ella con la escoba en mano, barriendo el suelo de la cocina—Sake.

—Sake, claro. Ya lo sabía, tan solo preguntaba para probar tu memoria—ocultando sus sentimientos con una risa fingida, Tai vuelve a sumirse en un pasatiempo que nunca creyó tener a futuro.

—¿Todavía siguen los problemas? —la fuerza con la que ella barría fue disminuyendo—Debe ser difícil ser un mediador…

Soltando el periódico, Tai se dedica a observar el jardín tras la mampara que separaba la sala de la naturaleza. Jun había sacado, también, un pasatiempo inusual como él, que era la jardinería. Al ser ama de casa se dedicaba a decorar el hogar, siendo su lugar preferido aquél sitio que llenaba de flores multicolor, inclusive separando un espacio para cosechar finas hierbas y pequeñas bayas silvestres. Los ojos canela del adulto toparon con su sobrino, quien se encontraba sentado en el césped, jugando con su silbato. El ligero viento del verano mecía la cabellera de él, para que Tai viese un espejismo de su hermana en su lugar.

—En estos momentos lo que más me preocupa son ellos dos. No puedo creer que Kari no vaya a ir luego de no estar tantos años aquí.

—Tai…—dejando su labor de lado, acude a su esposo—Todo saldrá bien, ponte a pensar… Hajime y Tsukuru no conocen a Hekiru. Por como son esos dos estoy segura que Hekiru no se sentirá de esa manera por mucho tiempo. También, estoy convencida, que Kari debe de tener una muy buena razón y que su hijo no se vio obligado a venir, conociéndolos sé que él se ofreció.

—Lo sé, Jun. Lo sé.

Hekiru se encontraba, efectivamente, soplando el silbato de manera lenta, igualando a las cigarras que se ocultaban en el jardín. Su camisa amarilla siendo llevada por la brisa, mientras que su jean daba con la tierra. De vez en cuando deseaba mirar detrás suyo, observar la escena de una familia que casi desconocía, solo para darse con la sorpresa que su primo Masato se acercaba a él. El menor tan solo pretendió ignorancia, todavía prendido del silbato de metal. El mayor parecía algo incómodo, acercándose algo indeciso. Finalmente, el muchacho con los googles opta por romper el silencio entre un niño de trece y otro de once.

—Yo tampoco quiero ir, esas reuniones terminan siendo aburridas, cosas de adultos—dice sobrándose el bozo—Hubiera sido genial si se cancelaba este año también, ¿no lo crees?

Hekiru tan solo lo observó, sus ojos reflejando el sol. Soltando el silbato, examina al único primo que conoce. Por verse de manera irregular durante todos sus años de vida, la relación entre ambos no es muy estable, en especial por el famoso silencio del hijo de Kari. El sonido de las cigarras incrementaba.

—Perdona soy algo inútil con estas cosas—admite Masato, tratando de sentarse a su lado—Vas a conocer a nuestros otros dos primos y al tío, ¿no?

Él prefirió por permanecer en silencio, volviendo a jugar con el silbato. El día de la detención, Hekiru no tuvo la oportunidad de tratar directamente con Davis ni Hajime, desconociendo su relación con estos dos. El calor se volvía agobiador, espejismos formándose por el reflejo. El hijo de Kari seguía sin decir nada, nervioso y asustado. Masato intentó acercarse más a él, tocándole el hombro. Sin embargo, la reacción de Hekiru fue brusca alejándose rápidamente con un rostro temeroso, asustado, con terror.

—Okay, lo intenté, ¡realmente lo intenté! —resopla Masato para retirarse e ingresar a la casa.

El niño de cabello castaño miró al mismo cielo que su madre observaba sentada en la banca del parque de Higashi Yashio, sus ojos llenos de melancolía.

—Pensé que ya no me iba a pasar esto. No me sucedió con Takeshi y Takashi…—hundiendo su rostro entre las rodillas, su voz se apagaba de a pocos—Mamá…_mom. I need you, mom_.

Durante el encerramiento de Hekiru dentro de su propio mundo, al otro lado de Odaiba se encontraban aquellos dos rubios junto a sus primos Aoko y Byakuya. Los cuatro amdaban en un parque cerca de la estación de Fuji TV, lugar en donde trabajaba el abuelo Hiroaki de los cuatro. La menor de los Ishida estiraba sus brazos por el calor, su larga y delgada trenza mostaza mecida por la brisa. Su sombrero de invierno le daba calor pero igual siempre se lo ponía sin falta. Su corto vestido azul marino que acababa al final como falda escolar se combinaba perfectamente con la delgada chaqueta carmesí. Sus zapatillas sonaban fuerte cuando daba contra algún charco o lodo. Byakuya la seguía de manera protectora, la cadena de su jean moviéndose al son de sus pasos. Por el otro lado los mellizos corrían en el parque, felices sobre el resultado de su plan, mientras que Sora y Matt charlaban a lo lejos, observándolos desde un puente.

—Tiene que ser una broma que TK no vaya a venir _otra vez_—dice Matt, sujetándose la cabeza para luego ser consolado con la gentil caricia de Sora—Se supone que nos íbamos a ver todos luego de años este primero de agosto… en especial por ese tema… ¿ahora cómo vamos a hacer?

—Tranquilo, Matt… estoy segura que TK debe tener una muy buena explicación. Todos siempre han tenido que cancelar po motivo. Además, si hubiéramos sabido sobre esto es muy probable que termináramos cancelando de nuevo. Todos van a traer a sus hijos, si esperamos más tiempo sobre ese tema será peor. Quedamos en decirlo todos juntos…—se lo asegura Sora, ahora sosteniéndole la mano—Sonríe un poco más.

—Amor, no lo sé… es solo que…—el tren de pensamientos del rubio se vio interrumpido por el beso de Sora en sus labios.

—Todo saldrá bien.

—Todo saldrá bien… todo saldrá bien…—repite él, convenciéndose a sí mismo—¡Todo saldrá bien!

Los mellizos observaban la escena a lo lejos, sin poder escuchar la conversación. Ambos intercambian miradas para al final sonreír a ojo cerrado. Takeshi se retiró su chaqueta verde oscuro, amarrándola en su cintura para así sentirse más cómodo. Michiru acomodó una vez más su gorra de lana, lista como siempre. Aves volaban en el cielo azul, ambos preguntándose si su padre habrá ido o no a Higashi Yashio.

—¿Crees que llegará a ir? —pregunta de manera temerosa la melliza mayor—Fue tan repentino que-

—¿A dónde se fueron todos tus ánimos, Michiru? —la interrumpe su hermano, tomándola de los hombros, sus ojos azules mezclándose—Esto no hubiera sido posible sin ti, date más crédito, es papá.

—_Oui, tu as sans doute raison_—trata de sonreír ella—Sí, probablemente tienes razón…

—Michi, confiemos en papá—la asegura.

_Es imposible que papá no vaya. Después de ver la sonrisa de Michiru es imposible que no lo haga._

—Ahora que lo pienso, no le dijimos el nombre de nuestra _professeur_—dice ella, soltando en voz alta su pensamiento mientras estira sus brazos, imitando el movimiento de las aves que volaban sobre ellos.

—¡Rayos! —Takeshi se golpea el rostro al notar su evidente error—Supongo que me pasó lo mismo que a ella el primer día de clases por la emoción. _Pourquoi, Takeshi? Pourquoi tu dois oublier le détail le plus important?_

—_Frère_, de nada sirve preguntarte por qué olvidaste el detalle más importante… a todos nos pasa—dice con una ligera risa escapándose de sus labios—Vamos donde Ao y Byaku.

—Es cierto, de nada sirve quejarse. Lo hecho, hecho está—se asegura él, dándole la mano a su hermana como es de costumbre.

Los mellizos emprendieron camino donde sus primos. El sol seguía reluciente, Takeshi teniendo que cubrir con el brazo restante su cara. Michiru andaba casi con los ojos cerrados, quejándose de vez en cuando de arrepentirse de no haber traído lentes de sol. La unión de ellos era especial, algo que el rubio menor jamás querrá separar ni soltar. Mientras caminaban, él no dejaba de pensar en el deber que tiene de proteger a su hermana. A lo lejos, sus tíos parecían saludar a unos nuevos adultos que habían aparecido. Aparentemente sus primos estaban algo lejos, ambos teniendo que correr para alcanzarlos. Cuando llegaron, la típica escena entre ellos empezó a desatarse: las legendarias peleas de los Ishida.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tratar mal a Masato cuando venga! —gritaba Aoko furiosa, conteniéndose de lanzarse hacia su hermano mayor.

_Y eso que llegaron tan bien… algo debe de haber pasado para que discutan de nuevo._

—¡¿Por qué siempre con lo mismo, Aoko!? No dije absolutamente nada y empezaste como toda la vida…—Byakuya parecía ya no saber qué hacer al tan solo pasarse las palmas de sus manos alrededor de su cabello de tonalidad cobre—Ya no sé qué hacer contigo.

—¡Sé que cuando lo veas vas a empezar! Es por eso que estás a mi lado como goma de mascar, esperando al momento en el que aparezca—vuelve a decir molesta, juntando sus puños en las caderas, ladeando la cabeza. En eso, una idea viene a su mente—A no ser que sea por otro motivo…

—¿D-D-De qué estás hablando? —el rubor en Byakuya fue evidente, tanto así que la ira de Aoko fue disipada.

—Hmm… ya veo, ya veo—ahora junta ambos brazos en su pecho, asintiendo—Eres tan evidente, mi querido hermano mayor.

—¡Aoko, suficiente! —balbuceando por la vergüenza, Byakuya no admite la derrota.

Takeshi y Michiru contemplaban el desarrollo de los eventos en silencio al no querer interrumpir. De manera momentánea, el rostro de ella se empezó a pintar casi como un jugoso tomate, provocando que el mellizo pensara en posibles motivos por esa reacción. Al no venir ninguna a la mente, la suelta de la mano para estirarse. Insectos empezaron a cantar, mostrando a otros niños con sus amigos que corrían en el parque, jugando a atraparlos con redes y cajas para presumirlos luego como trofeo. El rubio se acomodó el flequillo, esperando alguna reacción de su hermana. Los labios de ella querían abrirse, pero cada vez que iba a decir algo se cerraba. Algo rondaba en su mente, sin dejarla tranquila.

_¿Tan preocupada está por la cita a ciegas de papá? Digo, debe de ser una cita a ciegas al él no saberlo._

—¿Michi? ¿Estás bien? —se atreve a preguntar Takeshi, acercándose.

—D-Dime… her-her-hermano—su voz se entre cortaba por los nervios que abundaban en su cuerpo—T-Tú te… tú… te… _donne-toi avec moi?_

-¿Si me pondría así contigo? —su línea de visión lo llevó a la infinita discusión entre sus adorados primos mayores—¿Cómo esos dos locos? ¿Por qué preguntas?

Michiru tan solo hundió el sombrero en su rostro.

_Oh, creo que ya entendí. Y si mi intuición no me falla, creo que es el mismo enojo que Byaku siente ante ese tal Masato con respecto a Ao._

—¿Te digo algo? Ya me comporto de esa manera, solo que tenemos personalidades totalmente distintas a las de ellos dos—dice él, cayendo rendido al césped de espaldas, percibiendo el aroma de recién cortado por su nariz—Soy un poco más reservado, a ti te falta algo de carácter en ciertos aspectos… es por eso que nunca peleamos sobre ese tema, pero que no te cabe duda alguna que siento exactamente lo mismo que Byaku.

—¿Exactamente lo mismo que Byaku? _Je ne comprends pas_…—logra decir ella, sentándose al lado de su hermano, los dos Ishida todavía discutiendo al fondo sobre el famoso Masato y una chica llamada Ringo.

—No es tan difícil de entender. Me molesta que Hajime te vea como Takashi en vez de como Michiru, sin olvidar su tonto enamoramiento hacia Mayaka, eso es todo. No es que exista algún tipo de rivalidad. Creo que ese es el mismo caso con Byaku y el tal Masato, claro que es solo una suposición—dice él—Además, digamos que cuando le di ese golpe ayer a Hajime me deshice de algo de ira contenida.

—¡Hermano! —dice Michiru apenada por la confesión.

_Nunca cambies, Michi._

Mientras aquella charla tomaba lugar, el lugar en donde Matt y Sora se encontraban empezaba a llenarse. Poco a poco habían empezado a llegar más personas. La primera en arribar había sido una mujer que lucía como si se trepara a una máquina del tiempo para nunca envejecer. Su cabello castaño, casi yendo a una tonalidad tipo miel, no duda ni un instante en abrazar de manera emotiva a la esposa del rubio llena de alegría. Separándose, Mimi se seca un par de lágrimas del rostro, causando que su maquillaje corra un poco por el agua. Sora sonreía ante su amiga, observando el cambio que traía la edad. No obstante, la inocente y pura señora mantenía un gran estilo de moda como es de costumbre.

—¡Sora, a los años! —exclama ella saltando un poco por la emoción—Me parece increíble que no nos veamos hace tanto tiempo, inclusive mis hijas siendo amigas Aoko.

—Digo lo mismo, Mimi—Sora sonrió una vez más, observando a dos pequeñas cabezas de cabello miel yendo para rojizo—Me imagino que ellas deben ser Cocoa y Ringo.

—Niñas, saluden—las empuja un poco su madre.

Las gemelas Tachikawa pueden ser exactamente iguales, siendo el reflejo de cada una como mirarse en un espejo. Sin embargo, sus personalidades son dos polos opuestos que se repelan manteniendo una amistad y unión envidiable a pesar de los hechos. Cocoa era una chica que resaltaba por su extrovertida personalidad, unos ojos brillantes siempre llenos de emoción, además de una infatuación inexplicable con Aoko, haciendo a ambas mejores amigas. Su cabello llegaba hacia los hombros, igual que el de Ringo. Cada una llevaba en el cabello un listón que parecían orejas de conejo por la longitud, las de Cocoa eran de un intenso rojo, que se complementaban con el vestido blanco bordado que llevaba puesto. Por el otro lado, Ringo tenía una mirada mucho más tranquila, que parecía ser el tipo de chicas que llevaba las cosas a su propio ritmo. Su vestido idéntico que al de su hermana, siendo la única diferencia que el listó que llevaba en la cabeza era azul. Además, cargaba un sombrero de paja playero puesto.

—Soy Ringo, es un placer—se introduce ella, saludando de manera educada a Sora.

—¡Y yo soy Cocoa! Una "Co" de pequeña, la otra "co" de hija y la "a" de amuleto. Soy tan linda como un pequeño amuleto, me pueden decir Coco ¡ahora entiendo de dónde sacó Aochin su belleza! Ah, antes de olvidarlo, ¡Ringo no es manzana! Mami sí que sabe pensar, "rin" como flor y "go" como lenguaje, Ringo significa lenguaje de flores, perfecto para una flor tan frágil como ella, que no hayan confusiones —antes de que Cocoa empezara con sus imparables conversaciones, tras hacer varias muecas durante su introducción, Mimi le golpea la cabeza—Ok, me callo.

—¿Por qué no van donde Aoko y Byakuya? —sugiere Mimi, observando de manera asesina a Cocoa.

—¡Bye bye, mami! —Cocoa tan solo empieza a retroceder, corriendo con rapidez—¡Rin, qué estás esperando!

—Ah, Cocoa, no me dejes—Ringo sigue de manera pausada a su hermana, dando a entender quién era la encargada de llevar el liderazgo.

—Tus hijas son muy interesantes—comenta Sora tras ver el rostro exhausto de Mimi.

—Siendo como es Mimi no me sorprende—Matt aparece detrás de Sora, abrazándola—Creativa como siempre, te luciste con ellas, en especial con el nombre Cocoa.

—Ay mírenlos a ustedes, su amor nunca muere—dice Mimi, sus ojos brillando, ignorando el comentario de Matt—Cierto, Sora, a que no te imaginas con quien vine.

Sora empezó a meditar, para tan solo verse interrumpida a mitad de camino cuando otro amigo de la infancia aparece al lado de la castaña. Su cabello rojizo impecable, con un atuendo serio debido a su trabajo. Mimi lo abrazaba del brazo, llena de alegría, con ojos que reflejaban enamoramiento sincero y puro.

—¡Izzy! —exclaman los esposos a la misma vez, en especial Sora con un toque de desconcierto.

—Es un gusto volver a vernos—como es de costumbre, Izzy saludó a los dos—Quien hubiera pensado reunirnos años después, con hijos incluidos.

—Yo tampoco lo hubiera pensado—Matt le levanta la mano para que terminara en un gran apretón—Por fin tuviste algo de tiempo esta vez.

—Lamento que en años anteriores haya sido por mi cantidad de trabajo.

—No hay problema, a veces era por el mío también—alienta Mimi—Esas actrices y modelos no podrían maquillar sin mí—O porque Cody tenía muchos casos que defender…o Tai en las Naciones Unidas… o… um… ¡Joe en el hospital!... a ver… quién más…

—Al parecer todos siempre hemos tenido improvistos—dice Matt—Esta vez TK tuvo otro…. No me quiso decir la verdad…

—¡Hablando de Joe! —Mimi se interrumpe a sí misma mientras todavía seguía de fondo meditando quienes habían cancelado durante todos estos años—Dijo que no iba a poder venir por ese motivo…

-¿Motivo? —Matt prosigue la conversación ya que aparentemente Sora se había quedado congelada en el tiempo con la sorpresa de ver a Izzy y Mimi juntos, como probablemente una pareja.

La castaña y el hombre de cabello rojizo intercambian miradas, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Mimi se moría por dentro, al parecer queriendo contar. Izzy trataba de contenerla sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Ni un poquito? ¿Ni a Sora? —imploraba ella.

—Mimi… ya hemos hablado de esto—Izzy trataba de hablarle de manera seria—Si Joe lo prefiere así…

No obstante, antes de que el interrogatorio comenzara, Sora sale del trace sin saber sobre las conversaciones que tuvieron lugar.

—¡Mimi no lo puedo creer! ¿Desde cuándo? Digo, ¿sabe que...? ¿Ya sabe? —Sora empieza a balbucear a la sorpresa tomarla de improvisto. Antes de que sucediera algo más, Mimi decide tomar rienda del asunto.

—¡Sora, hay tanto de qué hablar! ¿Por qué no nos vamos un poco más allá? —su nerviosismo era evidente, así que decide cubrirlo con algo de fastidio, el maquillaje ayudando en el proceso.

Matt e Izzy se quedan solos, observando a ambas mujeres retirarse.

—¿Cómo la soportas? —pregunta de manera insensata Matt.

—No hay nada que soportar—ríe de manera incómoda Izzy—Mi hijo Kousuke está por ahí, es algo retraído. Seguro ha seguido a Ringo y Cocoa.

—Ya veo, cuando estemos todos juntos espero presentarte a los míos.

El silencio se volvió incómodo tras haber dejado la conversación de Joe en el aire. Matt no se atrevió a preguntar más, creyendo que habría claras razones tras el acto. Para su suerte, a los pocos minutos llegaron Tai, Jun y Masato. Los tres saludándose, Tai en un emotivo reencuentro con Izzy para después sacarle envidia como toda la vida a Matt de haber rechazado a Jun, él queriendo morir de la vergüenza en especial por el evento cuando la abandonaron al llevar a Davis y los demás a un supuesto campamento de mentira con Hiroaki. Los cuatro sumidos en recuerdos, poco a poco llegaron más personas. Cody y Davis llegaron juntos, él con su hija Shiki, y el segundo con Hajime y su hermano, quien no lucía del todo contento al respecto. Luego aparecieron Yolei y Ken con sus tres hijos. Los niños fueron por su lado mientras que los adultos conversaban.

—Hagamos un recuento, ¿quiénes faltan? —Tai dio la sugerencia de contar cabezas—Lamento informales que Kari no va a poder venir, inclusive luego de que justo regresara a Japón tras tantos años fuera.

—Quería ver a Kari…—suelta en un suspiro Yolei, solo para ser reconfortada por Ken, quien le decía que eventualmente sucederá.

—TK tampoco pudo y aparentemente Joe tampoco—agrega Matt confundido—Sin embargo parece ser que el hijo de Kari y mis sobrinos han venido en representación de sus padres.

—Entonces creo que ha llegado el momento—se atreve a decir Davis, observando a todos los presentes.

Al otro lado del parque, los hijos de los adultos habían ido cada uno por su lado, casi ninguno conociéndose. Inclusive desconocían si es que los demás eran los otros niños que iban a ir a la reunión tras llegar a diferentes horas. Por un lugar estaba Hekiru, soplando su silbato, observando el cielo. Hajime y su hermano Tsukuru, uno discutiendo mientras el otro andaba recostado en el césped aburrido. Kousuke buscando a las gemelas Tachikawa. Mayaka y Kei controlando a su hermana menor Mayu, quien se encontraba haciendo algo inusual con unas hormigas, aplastándolas con el dedo mientras reía. Shiki observaba unas flores a lo lejos. Cocoa y Ringo habían arribado donde Aoko y Byakuya, al igual que Masato. Fue en ese momento en el que Takeshi y Michiru decidieron abrir los ojos tras cerrarlos por echarse en el césped a escuchar el viento.

—¡Byakkyun! —Cocoa grita a lo lejos, yendo hacia el hermano de Aoko —¡Aochin!

—¡Cocoa! —la discusión entre los hermanos llego a su fin cuando ambas chicas intercambian un abrazo, solo para que la hija de Mimi empezara a bajar sus manos, levantando un poco la falda de Aoko—¡¿Qué estás haciendo!?

—Hm… con eso nunca vas a llamar la atención de Mato, nyahaha—suelta un risa, provocando a su amiga—Tienes que ser más atrevida.

—¡Cocoa, deja de hacer esas cosas!

—Nyahaha, Aochin eres tan tierna.

Viendo a que su hermana estaba en aprietos a merced de su mejor amiga, Byakuya opta por ingresar a la conversación.

—¿Byakkyun? ¿En serio? ¿Con Byakun no te bastaba? —resopla el muchacho de cabello cobre.

—¿No te gusta Byakkyun?

—¡No, no me gusta! ¡Lo detes-!—antes de que pudiera seguir su enfado, notó que la queja no salía de la boca de Cocoa, sino de aquella chica que le cautiva el corazón—Ringo…

—¿No te gusta Byakkyun? —repite, ladeando la cabeza a un lado, retirándose su sombrero de paja, mientras que Cocoa sonreía de fondo.

—¿Dije que no me gustaba? —Byakuya intentó recomponerse, evitando mostrar su inseguridad—Me refiero a que no me gusta, me _encanta_.

—Que alegría—colocando una mano en el pecho, junto a una cálida y tierna sonrisa, Ringo parecía satisfecha con la respuesta.

Takeshi y Michiru se encontraban perplejos tras los coloridos personajes que habían aparecido durante su descanso. Ambos se miraron, sin comprender del todo la situación.

—Al parecer Ao y Byaku tienen amigos muy interesantes—suelta en un murmullo Michiru.

_Aunque no creí ver que Byakuya se bajara al mismo nivel de Hajime. Por lo menos ella se ve una buena chica._

Todo iba a la perfección, hasta que apareció Masato. Tal cuál Takeshi lo vio, pudo percibir la hostilidad que provenía de su primo, a diferencia del desconocido, quién lucía perfectamente normal, saludando a todos como es de costumbre.

—Masato Kamiya—dice el muchacho de cabello cobre con algo de enfado.

—¡Hey, Ishida! —Masato no se percataba del tono de voz, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa dejando relucir sus dientes, al igual que los googles—Tiempo sin vernos.

—¡M-Masato! —Aoko había logrado escapar de Cocoa, quien le da un ligero empujón—H-H-Hola…

_¿Aoko tartamudeando? ¿Acaso he acabado en una dimensión paralela?_

Takeshi decía sin decir palabra, sus alrededores coloridos, lleno de personas y niños que desconocía y algunos que conoce pero no sabe que están ahí también con él. De manera pronta, ignorando la conversación de fondo, Michiru cae rendida en su hombro. Creyendo que se había quedado dormida, la sujeta para acomodarla, solo para tocar y sentir que se encontraba caliente.

—¿Michiru? —pregunta de manera incrédula, sin obtener respuesta de su hermana —¿Michi?

Sabiendo que no obtendría reacción de los adolescentes que tenía al frente, acomoda a michiru en su espalda, procurando que su largo cabello no salga de su gorra. Siempre ha tenido un pensamiento irónico en mente, ya que él al ser el menor siempre debía de cuidar de la mayor. Siempre se repetí que es su responsabilidad, parte de una culpa que debe de enmendar y lo hará cueste lo que le cueste. Seguía caminando, ignorando sus alrededores, sin saber que había pasado al lado de Hajime, Shiki, Mayaka y Kei, quienes cada uno se encontraban por su lado. Mientras seguía caminando bajo el terrible y abrumador sol, un espejismo empezó a formarse en sus ojos. Creyendo que era tan solo una ilusión, siguió caminando, creyendo que pronto desaparecería. A pesar de eso, el cuerpo que aparecía seguía ahí.

_Alguien se ha desmayado._

Corriendo todavía con su hermana en la espalda, Takeshi acude hacia el cuerpo, solo para darse con una no tan agradable sorpresa. Procurando la comodidad de Michiru, el mellizo menor se agacha para ayudar a la persona. Su cabello castaño y el silbato de metal fue todo lo necesario para reconocer al hijo de Kari Kamiya.

—¿Hekiru…?—dice bajo su aliento, observando como el chico respiraba de manera agitada, con sus mejillas rojas—¡Hekiru!

_No entiendo qué está haciendo él también aquí, pero eso puede esperar… al parecer está con fiebre alta… ¿por qué justo ahora?_

Sacudiéndolo un poco, intenta hacer que retome la conciencia. Sus manos empezaban a sudar por el calor y los nervios, gotas cayendo de su frente. Al poco tiempo, los ojos canela de Hekiru se abrieron de manera lenta, todavía algo inestable por su condición.

—¿_Mom?_ —el aliento caliente fue toda respuesta que el rubio necesitaba.

—Hekiru, soy Takeshi… resiste, ¡por favor! —seguía sacudiéndolo para impedir que volviera a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Take…shi?

—¡Sí, Takeshi! Tan solo espera…—sin saber que hacer al tener a su hermana en la espalda, Takeshi entra un poco en pánico.

_¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Esto no se puede poner peor._

Cosa que sucedió. De manera pronta, una aurora boreal iluminó el área en el que se encontraban los niños haciendo que dejaran todo lo que hacían de lado. Los padres no parecían notarlo, a esta ser diminuta. Takeshi tan solo la observaba, maravillado con los colores, para luego retomar la compostura en pensar qué hacer.

_Mágica aurora boreal, no tengo momento para ti._

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, la aurora se molestó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esta se había transformado en un hambriento rugir, queriendo llevarse a todos los presentes.

_Tiene que ser una broma._

Con Michiru en la espalda y Hekiru en sus brazos, Takeshi perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Eso fue todo! Voy a continuar la reunión de Kari y TK en el siguiente capítulo, ¡no se preocupen! Me alegra mucho que hasta ahora les vaya gustando la historia por más parejas disparejas que hayan. Va a haber romance entre los padres y, al parecer, ya va a empezar la acción en el Fic.<strong>


	5. Blanco Reencuentro

Mientras postergo lo impostergable (que tiene que ver con los Digimon. Tengo todo planeado por los años pero ese detalle súper importante lo he omitido, tan solo escribiendo "su", "su" y "su" o "él" o "ella"), ¡la reunión entre TK y Kari ;v;! *vomita arcoíris* Um, les recomiendo que recuerden este encuentro para un evento que planeo escribir más adelante, en especial el inicio y la actitud de ambos adultos y los pensamientos n_n Es por eso que la reunión será súper corta. Lamento no haber contestado los Reviews por haber estado escribiendo esto *huye*

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece. Si así lo fuese, no sería un Troll como Toei y sus siluetas; ahora los Digihuevos siendo bloqueados por DemiDevimon, impidiéndonos hacerles nade-nade.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V – Blanco Reencuentro<strong>

* * *

><p>—¿Tú que piensas? ¿Crees que debería empezar con un "ha pasado mucho tiempo"? ¿O quizás con un "qué sorpresa"? ¿Y un "vaya, qué casualidad, no creí que eras tú su padre tan solo por apellidarse Takaishi"?—le pregunta al ave, esperando algún tipo de respuesta que apaciguara su mente—¿Pensará todas esas cosas sobre mí también o podré actuar de manera profesional ante sus ojos? ¿Qué piensas?<p>

La gaviota emprendió vuelo tras eso, dejándola sola a la merced de las cigarras.

—Perfecto, ni una gaviota quiere hablar conmigo—sacando el celular de su cartera, planeaba revisar la hora una vez más, solo para quedarse observando con una mirada llena de amor su fondo de pantalla—Heki… Hekiru… ¿Qué debería hacer? Quedaron tantas cosas inconclusas entre nosotros dos años atrás… tu madre está en un serio aprieto…

Kari andaba con un conjunto similar, salvo que esta vez sí era un vestido de verano largo con un abrigo. Sonriente como siempre, su luz hacía brillar mucho más la fotografía para que frente a ella se encontrara su preciado hijo. También de cabello castaño claro y unos ojos canela, yendo para rojizos, se encontraba soplando el silbato que ella le regaló en una ocasión. Tras dar un largo respiro, cierra ambas manos en puños para levantarse y animarse a sí misma.

—¡Bien! Yo puedo hacer esto.

Mentalmente preparada para lo peor, la nueva profesora de inglés se repite a sí misma lo mismo, hasta que las cigarras dejaron de cantar.

—¿K-K-Kari?

—¿Eh?

Sintiendo cómo le bajaba la presión con el simple hecho de escucharlo decir su nombre, por más que su cuerpo se lo quisiera impedir, da media vuelta hacia su izquierda, el tiempo deteniéndose. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, tanto así que soltó el celular que tenía en mano, la fotografía de ella y su hijo siendo opacada por la luz del sol. Kari había empezado a sudar, y no era por el calor, su voz saliendo como un susurro.

—¿…TK?

Las copas de los árboles se mecían fuertemente por el viento que acababa de empezar a rugir, indicando el inicio de algo nuevo. Un día a día que nunca parecía cambiar, recuerdos que venían a la mente de aquella profesora que dejó Japón años atrás. Sus ojos brillaban, vidriosos por los eventos. Las gaviotas se unieron a las cigarras a la hora de cantar, el sonido del mar podía ser escuchado a lo lejos. Insegura, no se le ocurría a dónde dirigir la mirada, pretendiendo arreglarse el cabello debido a la ventisca. Una suave eternidad que aparecía entre los dos, hasta que a ella le pareció escuchar una voz. Una voz que se igualaba a la del viento, siendo cargada por este llamándola a mirar el despejado cielo azul, las nubes brillando por su ausencia.

"_Mamá, te quiero. Muy buena suerte en lo que tengas que hacer. Si piensas muchos posibles escenarios puedes cometer un error, eso fue lo que me enseñaste. Don't give up now, mom"_

—Heki…—murmulla para sí, para al final lograr enfrentar al rubio que la mantuvo con los nervios de punta por horas—Definitivamente, la atmósfera que te ilumina no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, TK.

Por el otro lado, TK seguía sin encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar la afluente cantidad de pensamientos que atormentaban su cabeza. La luz que rodeaba a Kari parecía también mecerse con el viento que cargaba las hojas de los árboles. El brillar de sus ojos rojizos, asemejándose a un palillo de canela. Si por él fuera, correría hacia ella para sumirse en un abrazo revelando el repentino reencuentro. No obstante, recuerdos tantos buenos como malos florecían en él, varios que habían permanecido encerrados por casi dos década. Imágenes, momentos, sus hijos, pensando si es que realmente hubiera valido la pena ir o no ir a la reunión, todavía sin saber si considerar este encuentro con destino, milagro o plena mala suerte, ignorando la figura de aquella chica de diecisiete años que reemplazaba a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Tras lograrse recomponer, intenta poner la voz más neutral posible.

Al final lo único que salió fue una risa, y esa risa contagió a la castaña.

—Vaya, esto… ¿cómo decirlo? —una sonrisa escapó del rubio, para que terminara moviéndose innumerables veces, su atuendo al mismo ritmo y acabar rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza—La verdad, vaya…

Kari notó cierta inseguridad en el rubio, pensando seriamente en lo que eso significaba. Aparentemente, TK no tenía la menor idea que iba a encontrarse con ella. Recordando sus miedos con la gaviota, la única idea que se le vino a la cabeza a Kari fue el hecho que con tan solo el apellido _Kamiya _no fue suficiente para revelar el hecho que era la profesora de los mellizos Takaishi. Aunque, considerándolo bien, suponía ella, TK pudo haber tenido una sospecha por su profesión y el pasado que los une. Sin embargo, decidió seguir el juego.

—Tampoco lo puedo creer—coloca una mano de manera delicada bajo el mentón junto a una risita, su sombrilla cerrada moviéndose en la opuesta—Han pasado casi veinte años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Es cierto… que inusual verte por aquí… digo… no tenía idea que habías regresado… y más aún si lo hiciste el hecho de estar en este lugar en vez que en la reunión del primero de agosto… ¿qué haces por aquí en vez de estar allá?

Un miedo más se hizo paso en el corazón de Kari, dejando el nerviosismo que abría el paso a un pequeño miedo que negaba. Aquella pregunta lo explicaba todo, inclusive el hecho de haber ido al parque. Un pensamiento más apareció: si sabía que era yo no iba a venir, que ilusa soy. Poniéndose la máscara del profesionalismo encima, intentó actuar de manera natural, ignorando que TK tenía sensaciones muy similares a las de ella.

—Digamos que llegué a Odaiba hace poco y deseaba caminar un poco por aquí antes de ir para allá. Todo sigue igual. La ciudad, el fluir de las personas, el tiempo, nada parece haber cambiado dejándola en un estado estacionario—mintió sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro, llena de ternura—Te hago la misma pregunta, ¿qué haces aquí en vez que en la reunión?

—Por alguna razón mis hijos insistieron mucho en que viniera a Higashi Yashio, diciendo que una de sus maestras había citado a Takeshi por una reciente, y su primera, detención en todos sus años de primaria—él empieza a asentir a ojos cerrado recordando el orgullo que le provocaron las noticias—Es la primera vez que infringe alguna norma y, por algún motivo, me puso feliz. No pensaba venir por eso, pero el entusiasmo de Michiru fue suficiente incentivo…

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas una vez más. TK no sabía que ella era la profesora de sus hijos, inclusive desconociendo que era una nueva la que había hecho tal cosa. Además, una pregunta más se hizo paso a Kari, y era sobre el nombre Michiru. Ella solo conocía a Takeshi y Takashi, inquiriéndose si había una niña en el hogar Takaishi. Suspirando un poco, trató de tomar la situación con calma. El tiempo fluyendo mientras se perdía en su mirada.

—Ya veo, perdona por detenerte tanto tiempo—el flequillo cubría el rostro de la castaña, quien había dejado de usar su clásico prendedor rosado, una conversación del pasado fluyendo en su mente.

"_Estoy segura que algún día podré, sin problema, decirte estas palabras, pensamientos, absolutamente todo. Me siento insegura ahora sin importar el qué o por qué… pero algún día aparecerá el momento adecuado cuando me vea reflejada en tus ojos, abrazando el futuro en las palmas de nuestras manos. Entonces, creo que llegó la hora de dejar ir estos recuerdos, estas memorias, porque va a aparecer el tiempo que conecte de forma honesta nuestros delicados corazones, si es que esa atmosfera que te ilumina no ha desaparecido para ese entonces en tu distante yo de aquél futuro"_

—No hay problema, nunca me dijeron la hora… ahora que lo pienso, ¿un parque para citar a un padre? Qué inusual maestra.

—Sí, tienes razón.

El silencio que ahora los rodeaba se volvió aterrador. TK queriendo irse lo más pronto posible, por más de que hubiera algo que lo mantenía anclado a ese lugar. Mientras caminaba antes de llegar él pudo haberla pasado de largo, aun así sus memorias jugaron en su contra, llamando su nombre, provocando la situación actual. Todavía recordando la calidez de aquellas palmas que sostuvo en su adolescencia, opta por, según él, el pero plan de acción posible al notar que ella mordía sus labios, formando pequeñas arrugas que empezaban a notarse por el pasar del tiempo. Meditando una vez más, aquellas arrugas le hicieron dar cuenta de algo. Son adultos, ya no niños. Abrazando un sentimiento inseguro, opta por un plan de acción.

—¿No quieres tomar asiento un momento? —sugiere él.

Kari suelta una expresión de sorpresa, confundida. Todavía aquellas palabras fluyendo en su mente. Al final de cuentas asiente débilmente para dirigirse de forma infantil a su lado, con la pequeña sombrilla en ambas manos por detrás, su diminuta cartera de cuero blanca también, tomando asiento tras recoger el celular que yacía en la acera. Ahora ambos juntos, las cigarras continuaron cantando, el mar rugiendo, las gaviotas volando y el viento meciendo las árboles, inclusive un par de pétalos de flores siendo llevados por la ventisca. Ella todavía no había cerrado el celular, la imagen de la foto con su hijo todavía en pantalla. Lleno de curiosidad al no haber un nuevo tema de conversación, todavía pensando en su mente lo incómodo que era estar sentados juntos, y evitar hablar sobre ese pasado que desean borrar, TK logra echar un vistazo a la fotografía digital.

—¿Es tu hija? —pregunta, queriendo matarse tras haberla soltado.

Ella se queda pensativa, mirándolo, sin entender la pregunta. En eso, los ojos de ella se iluminan comprendiendo. Una risa nerviosa a ojo cerrado se escapa de ella, jugando con su falda rosa pastel. Sosteniendo el celular de mejor manera, logra colocarlo en una posición que permita apreciar el rostro de su familia de a dos.

—Se llama Hekiru. Lo sé, las primeras apariencias pueden engañar. Cuando tenía siete su rostro de bebé no cambiaba… el nombre no ayudaba tampoco. Él es mi hijo, lo que más puedo querer en este mundo—dice acariciando la pantalla, el viento dejando correr libremente su cabello castaño.

—Así que, al final si lograste ir a Inglaterra—dice él viendo el clásico reloj Big Ben de fondo, cambiando rápidamente de tema, siendo un comentario por el cual también deseaba matarse de nuevo.

—Sí, a Cambridge. Esas fueron unas vacaciones que decidimos ir a Londres.

—Ya veo… se parece mucho a ti con ese corte de pelo que lleva, una versión tuya masculina. Lindo detalle el del silbato—trata de cambiarle la dirección a la conversación.

—Y ahora dices que parece niño luego de confundirlo con una niña—le dice ella, fastidiándolo—Nunca creí que llegaría un día que habláramos sobre nuestros hijos, diciendo lo orgullosos que estamos de ellos.

_Al parecer no recuerda que estudié... supongo que es lo mejor porque sino este reencuentro se volvería más raro de lo que ya es_, pensó ella mirando al mar desde la banca del parque.

Viendo que Kari parecía sumirse en la melancolía, perdiéndose en el horizonte, un ligero sonrojo se formó en el rostro del rubio tras quedarse pasmado con su piel durazno que se había tornado algo más pálido tras saber estado fuera. Embelesado por lo que veía, cerró los ojos, pensando en qué hacer. Tomando prestado el comentario de la maestra de inglés, opta por sacar su billetera y así proseguir la conversación sobre hijos. Queriendo en parte haberse negado a la petición de los mellizos, pero a la vez lleno de alegría por haber cumplido la petición de su amada hija Michiru por la detención de Takeshi. Hasta ahora seguís sin saber definir el encuentro como destino, casualidad o mala suerte como en el inicio. Decide tomar la iniciativa, tocándole el hombro con los dedos para llamar su atención. Ella volteó rápidamente, sus rostros próximos como años atrás. Ambos se separaron un poco rápidamente, pretendiendo no percatarse del sonrojo mutuo.

—Quisiera presentarte a los míos. Después de ver a tu hijo es lo más normal—balbucea un poco, abriendo de manera lenta la billetera desconociendo que Kari ya sabía sobre ellos.

Nunca creyó que al hacerlo marcaría el fin del encuentro.

Una fotografía algo vieja se encontraba dentro. En ella se podía apreciar a una hermosa mujer que parecía una muñeca hecha de porcelana. Su cabello claro, un rubio que podía pasarse a un pastel, con unos rulos de manera paralela en los hombros era cortado por la longitud. Un abrigo rojo la cubría, ojos celestes resplandecientes, su gran y recto flequillo llegando hasta las cejas siendo sostenido por un listón rojo. Ahora fue el turno de Kari caer en recuerdos no tan cálidos como los anteriores, palabras volviendo a su memoria.

"_Mientras vuelva a este dolor y sufrimiento en mis aliados, si la atmósfera que te ilumina todavía no ha desaparecido… entonces espérame. Yo también lo haré. Si sigo de esta manera, sé que llegaré lejos. Espérame, TK. También te esperaré a ti_"

—Bueno, supongo que debo de irme yendo. No quisiera robarte más de tu tiempo con ese compromiso con la profesora de tus hijos—dice rápidamente Kari, levantándose, para al final mentir—Mi hermano puede empezar insistir en cualquier momento, después de todo prometí que iría.

—Cierto…—guardando la billetera, maldiciéndose internamente por no haber sacado esa fotografía, también se pone de pie—Fue un placer verte de nuevo.

—Igualmente—dice ella, poniendo fuerte más poderoso.

—Adiós, Kari.

—Adiós, TK.

_La ciudad, el fluir de las personas, el tiempo, nada parece haber cambiado dejándola en un estado estacionario, inclusive lo nuestro_, pensó ella.

_Definitivamente, esto fue mala suerte_, pensó él.

Cada uno dándose la espalda, antes de empezar a caminar cada uno por lados opuestos, empezó a correr un aire frío. Deprimida por el negativo encuentro y el clima que no jugaba a su favor, se abraza los brazos por el clima. Poco iba a creer que se iba a congelar cuando un copo de nieve cayó grácilmente en el hombro, causando que suelte un débil chillido por la sorpresa. Captando su atención, TK da media vuelta, observando cómo la espalda de la profesora de inglés, la elegida de la Luz, temblaba siendo el reflejo su espalda. Ahora fue su turno de mirar al cielo, el cuál había sido cubierto por nubes grises. Un fragmento de su memoria empieza a gritar que algo estaba por suceder, un recuerdo de su infancia brotando.

—Nieve en verano…—dice bajo el aliento.

—Inusual…—murmulla Kari, para que al final él se acerque a su lado, ambos desconcertados.

En eso, las engranes empezaron a girar, logrando que TK diera con la respuesta.

—Primero de agosto… nieve… vacaciones de verano… se supone que la puerta está cerrada por más de una década, ¿por qué esto ahora? —su voz salía con temor al decir esa última pregunta.

—¿TK? —Kari lo observa confundida—¿Por qué tendría que ver con…?

—Cierto, tú no fuiste por el resfriado—agrega, para mirarla fijamente—Esto… esto sucedió en el campamento antes de que…

—Tan solo recuerdo que el clima variaba, fenómenos extraños sucedían y podía observar a… los podía ver mientras que nadie más podía…

—Kari, tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto… ¿dónde están los demás? Mis hijos fueron a la reunión en mi lugar… tengo… tengo miedo—admitió el hombre, dejando lucir una parte que pocas veces le mostraba a los demás.

—Hice lo mismo con Hekiru… además no anda muy bien de salud… no… Heki… Heki…—colocando una mano en su pecho, Kari contiene un pequeño sollozo por la preocupación.

Se alarmaron más cuando sus celulares empezaron a sonar.

Ambos, nerviosos, casi provocaron que los aparatos caigan al mar al no poder sostenerlos. Intercambiando miradas una vez más, la mezcla de canela dejándose llevar por el azul, contestaron con un _aló_ temeroso.

—¡Kari! ¡Kari! ¡Kari! No sé cómo… cuándo, ¡Kari! Masato… Masato…

—¡TK! ¡TK! ¡Tienes que venir, rápido! De un momento a otro Aoko… Byakuya…

Tras escuchar las voces de sus respectivos hermanos mayores, sus suposiciones fueron confirmadas. Sus hijos habían sido llevados a aquél mundo, y se les iba a imposibilitar acudir a ellos.

Mientras tanto, momentos antes de que todos esos sucesos se llevaran a cabo, antes de que la aurora los reclamara de manera violenta. Hekiru jugaba con su silbato, soplándolo de manera débil, arrodillado en el césped, perdiéndose en el azul del cielo. Su respiración se encontraba algo agitada, sus fuerzas traicionándolo. Decide levantarse de todos modos, caminando casi hasta el borde de una colina, bordando la oscuridad de la ciudad que nunca parecía cambiar, una ciudad que desconocía pero que en cierta forma le transmitía melancolía. Sus pies deseaban retroceder. Numerosas luces caen como una lluvia de estrellas, desapareciendo de su vista.

—Parece como si pudiera alcanzarlas, quizás si extiendo mi mano ahora, en este instante... pero en realidad eso sería imposible, solo puedo ver cómo sus restos, esos quince restos que quedan, desaparecen…—dice estirando sus palmas, viéndola borrosa por la fiebre que empezaba a subir—Si llegan a ser estrellas fugaces, tan solo cúmplanme este deseo egoísta, uno de los millares que tengo… quiero que mi mamá sea feliz.

Perdiendo a pocos el conocimiento, suelta bajo su aliento unas últimas palabras.

—Mamá, te quiero. Muy buena suerte en lo que tengas que hacer. Si piensas muchos posibles escenarios puedes cometer un error, eso fue lo que me enseñaste. _Don't give up now, mom_.

Quedando inconsciente por minutos, inclusive veinte o más, durante el encuentro de Kari y TK, no creyó ser despertado por Takeshi para que al final terminara siendo absorbido por una aurora con serios problemas de temperamento.

* * *

><p><strong>No, Catherine no está muerta, se los aseguro. Ahora viene mi problema que mencioné arriba. Quizás el siguiente capítulo demore mucho más por ese detalle. Prometo esclarecer las dudas sobre la inasistencia de cierto elegido en su momento ;n; …. Y um… recuerden muchas palabras que Kari y TK dijeron al igual que sus pensamientos porque se volverán a tocar al pasar el Fic ;v;<strong>


	6. Mensajes & Fotografías

Sigo postergando lo impostergable, sigamos con los padres que tanto amamos con un capítulo súper cortito ;v;

Por cierto, el siguiente capi al fin contaré las aventuras de los niños en el Mundo Digital y bueno, pensaba relatarlos desde los ojos de cada uno (no en primera persona) pero desde tercera, ¿les gustaría con alguien en particular primero? Sino haré desde Takeshi el primero n_n

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece. Si así lo fuese, no sería un Troll como Toei y sus siluetas; ahora los Digihuevos siendo bloqueador por un DemiDevimon, impidiéndonos hacerles nade-nade.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI – Mensajes &amp; Fotografías<strong>

* * *

><p>Se podría decir que cuando TK y Kari arribaron al lugar prometido, al parque tan especial que se localizaba exactamente al frente de la estación de Fuji TV, se había desatado el pánico y el terror. Era lo más lógico dadas las circunstancias, ellos también sentían la misma afluente cantidad de sentimientos negativos con respecto a la situación actual pero, como ellos mismos prometieron antes de dejar Higashi Yashio, debían dar lo mejor de sí para mantenerse en calma, sabiendo que sucumbir ante la desesperanza no traería a sus hijos de vuelta. Un adulto debía de apaciguar el creciente incendio que sofocaba a los demás y, al no haber ninguno, no les quedaba otra opción más que tragarse sus inseguridades. El canela con el zafiro intercambiaron miradas para descender de manera pronta la colina que los separaba de los demás.<p>

—¡Hermano! —sin importarle sus sandalias con tacones, Kari corría para alcanzar al hombre que veía de manera irregular, a diferencia de los veinte de los demás.

—¡Matt! —TK hacía lo mismo, de vez en cuando mirando a la castaña de reojo temiendo que se tropezara por sus zapatos.

Tras arribar, el pandemonio era peor de lo que imaginaban. La nieve caía de a pocos, suevamente cubriendo el parque con su majestuosa blancura en pleno verano. La fría brisa era tan solo el indicio de lo sucedido, incrementando el miedo en las facetas de los demás. Cuando ambos adultos escucharon ser llamados por sus respectivos hermanos menores, fueron directamente hacia ellos, dejando a sus esposas por un breve momento. Sora trataba de mantener un fuerte sereno, sin embargo se quebraba de a pocos. Aun así, la más devastada de todo esto era Jun.

—¡Tai! —la mujer de pelo caoba extendía la mano, incapaz de quererse soltar de su esposo—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué Masato…? ¡¿En dónde está mi hijo!? ¡¿Qué era con esas luces que cayeron del cielo!? ¡Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta!

—Jun…—con tan solo ver el rostro de ella, el moreno deseaba abrazarla más de la cuenta y verterse en lágrimas—Jun… prometo… tan solo… no voy a dejarte, espera solo un poco, ¿sí?

Agachándose para estar a su altura, ya que la hermana mayor de Davis Motomiya se encontraba de rodillas en el jardín, desplomada al no comprender la situación, siendo la primera vez que experimentaba de manera directa los sucesos de aquél inusual campamento de verano de 1999, levanta un rostro lloroso. Tai extiende sus brazos, Sora separándose de Jun para darles espacio. Él la abrazó de manera gentil. Un par de sollozos se escapaban de ella mientras los copos de nieve inundaban el verdor que los rodeaba. Ella era incapaz de devolverle el gesto por su estado, tan solo dejándose llevar tal y como una niña asustada.

—Jun, te prometo que… cueste lo que me cueste, regresaré a Masato con bien. Él es fuerte, tal y como tú lo eres. Estará bien, sé que lo estará—sus palabras de aliento servían para apoyarse a él mismo—Tranquila, vas a ver que lo traeré de vuelta.

Lo cual sabía perfectamente que era una mentira blanca, tal y como los demás por ciertos motivos.

Tai deseaba levantarse para ir hacia Kari pero ella seguía aferrándose fuertemente, suspirando por aire al estar atorada con las lágrimas que fluían. Ella era la más afectada a diferencia de los demás, todos observándola en silencio, tratando de enfatizar con ella. Sora miraba hacia el ya casi inexistente grass, sujetando su brazo con la mano, una mirada perdida. Matt colocaba un brazo alrededor del cuello de su esposa, asegurándola. Yolei se apoyaba en Ken, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Cody miraba hacia el cielo, apretando sus nudillos. Davis se encontraba de la misma manera, salvo que con los ojos cerrados incapaz de observar la aurora como lo hacían los otros visitantes del parque, quienes se retiraban asustadizos jalando a sus hijos, además de no desear ver la reacción de su hermana por el dolor que le causaba. Mimi se encontraba temblando, hasta que Izzy la sostuvo de la mano. Por más que los elegidos de la segunda generación desconocieran esta experiencia, habían escuchado sobre el incidente, razón por la cual trataban de mantener la compostura, cosa que logró llegar luego del colapso nervioso de Jun.

—Más te vale, Tai… más te vale…—trataba de decir ella, forzando un tono de voz autoritario.

Luego darle un delicado beso en la frente, Tai observó a Sora. Comprendiendo, ella asintió para volver al lado de Jun y apoyarla, quizás explicarle de mejor manera la situación. Tras saber que estaba en buenas manos, el moreno y el rubio mayor finalmente acuden hacia sus hermanos respectivos y así darles un resumen de lo sucedido. Kari observaba embelesada la aurora, incapaz de comprender aquella extraña sensación que empezaba a formarse en su pecho. Algo le daba una muy mala sensación, carcomiéndola por dentro. Sus ojos se mezclaban con los colores, inclusive tentada a extender su mano, anhelado tener aquél objeto de su pasado en sus dedos para intentar con falsas esperanza acudir hacia su hijo. Lo mismo se podía aplicar a TK, presintiendo aquella insegura sensación que la castaña transmitía.

—Kari.

—TK.

Ambos hermanos mayores seguían perplejos tras verlos llegar juntos, mas no era momento para el interrogatorio incómodo sobre un pasado que todos desean borrar. Tenían un asunto grave en sus manos que involucraba a quince niños. La aurora seguía sobre ellos, incapaz de retirarse, recordándoles su impotencia. Aceptando sus presencias, ambos adultos dejan sus suposiciones sobre aquél mundo de lado para hablar con ellos.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? —por más que la pregunta sea absurda, TK no tuvo más opción que preguntar—Cuando estaba en el parque… digo, cuando estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer empezó a nevar repentinamente y luego entró tu llamada, Matt… con tan solo ver la aurora creo que tengo una idea general pero de todas maneras quiero escuchar tu versión de los hechos.

—Hermano… ¿fue así como sucedieron las cosas en el '99? —comiéndose los pensamientos oscuros que la aurora le provocaba, Kari junta ambas manos en su pecho, preguntando con seriedad.

Matt y Tai se observaron por al final asentir. Los demás al fondo, cada uno en su propio mundo.

—Así fue como sucedió. Solo que esta vez hay algo diferente… aunque quizás no nos percatamos—Tai controlaba sus nudillos, queriendo golpearse por su negligencia.

—Tai, no hay motivo para que nos culpemos. Todos nos sentimos igual al no prestar suficiente atención. La aurora era pequeña, para el momento que nos dimos cuenta ya no estaban, al igual que aquellas luces que Jun dijo haber visto en el cielo—Matt sujetó del hombro a Tai, viendo si aquello lo tranquilizaba—Luego de eso empezó a caer la nieve…y brotó el pánico de buscar a nuestros hijos para no encontrarlos.

—Debí haberle hecho caso a Jun… esas luces no hacen pintar bien las cosas—logra resoplar Tai al final, sujetándose su ya no tan desordenado cabello al tener una posición importante en la Naciones Unidas.

—Como te dije, no hay motivos para culparnos… todos nos confiamos creyendo que no volvería a suceder esto luego de tantos primeros de agosto—vuelve a asegurarlo Matt.

—¡Pero nunca nos llegamos a reunir de por sí por diferentes motivos! Además, ¡este año al poder hacerlo íbamos a contarles todo y ahora…! ¡¿Por qué nuestros hijos y no _nosotros_!?

—¡Hermano, suficiente! —exclama Kari, aguantando su nerviosismo, temiendo caer al igual que Jun—De acuerdo. Tenemos la aurora, la nieve y esas luces que probablemente sean lo que estamos pensando.

—¿No creen que lo mejor sería estar todos en un mejor lugar para discutirlo como grupo? Todos estamos preocupados por nuestros hijos y creo que… lo ideal sería mantenernos unidos en un momento como este en vez de cada uno estar encerrado en su propio mundo—TK finalmente logra decir lo que pensaba, por más que tuviera el mismo presentimiento de Kari.

Escuchando sus palabras, la nieve empezó a empeorar, convirtiéndose en una ventisca salvaje, el granizo ahora lastimando a todos los presentes. Indicando el momento de la retirada, cada uno fue a sus respectivos lugares, mientras Tai les decía la idea de TK, todos corriendo para salir del parque. De alguna u otra manera, quedaron en reunirse en el hogar de Izzy.

Luego de un infernal tráfico, agregando la nevada que había empezado de manera desastroza, todos los adultos lograron llegar al lugar prometido. El hogar de Izzy era un departamento mediano, no tan chico pero tampoco tan grande, perfecto para dos personas. Cuando todos ingresaron, la primera en ponerse cómoda como si viviera ahí fue Mimi, retirándose sus tacones altos para entrar descalza y lanzarse hacia uno de los sillones, sin importarle las miradas de los demás. Todos la miraban atónitos sin comprender su comportamiento, todavía más cuando fue por el control del aire acondicionado y lo prendió.

—Puede ser que afuera haga un frío terrible pero, ¡Dios, este lugar es un horno! —exclama la castaña de ojos color miel mientras pretende que su mano es un abanico —¿Qué hacen todos parados ahí?

Izzy tan solo acudió a Mimi mientras que los demás intercambiaban los clásicos "_perdona la intromisión_" como es de costumbre. Como había muchas personas, el dueño de casa tuvo que sacar sillas extra para que así todos se sintieran a gusto. TK y Kari acabaron compartiendo un asiento ya que todos estaban lado a lado con su esposo o esposa, a excepción de Davis y Cody. Varios deseaban saludar a la castaña por su regreso, especialmente el muchacho de cabello caoba, pero eso podía esperar. Por ahora el asunto más importante eran sus hijos, aunque había una especie de discordia entre TK y Davis durante un pequeño intercambio de miradas. Antes de que se transformara en algo más, Kari algo incómoda, Izzy regresa con su laptop.

—De acuerdo, recapitulemos los sucesos—dice él mientras conecta el aparato y lo prende—Todos nosotros, a excepción de TK y Kari estábamos frente a la estación de Fuji TV. Cada uno llegó con sus hijos, ellos dispersándose por su cuenta.

—Cocoa y Ringo fueron a buscar a Aoko y Byakuya, supongo que Kousuke fue tras ellas para al final no encontrarlas—agrega Mimi, levantando su dedo índice contra el mentón.

—Matt y yo fuimos de los primeros en llegar… mis dos hijos también se fueron por su cuenta junto a mis sobrinos—Sora imita a Mimi, para luego sujetarle la mano y murmurar en voz baja para que la castaña la escuche solo a ella—Mimi, tienes muchas cosas que contarme, en especial sobre la actitud que tuviste al entrar y tu llegada con Izzy a la reunión porque… ¿ya sabe? Dime que ya sabe.

—Sora, linda, amiga querida y del alma… ¿por qué no nos volvemos a tomar otro momento a solas? —le responde de la misma manera su amiga, para así desaparecer hacia una habitación contraria, encerrándose.

Nadie sabía que palabra decir, hasta que Tai decidió retomar el tema mientras que Matt se encontraba aturdido al ver cómo arrastraban a su esposa.

—Jun y yo fuimos los siguientes en llegar—dice él, colocando un brazo en la cintura de su esposa, para que luego observara a Kari con una mirada llena de tristeza—Llegamos con Masato y Hekiru… como era de esperarse, mi sobrino fue por su propio lado, lo siento Kari.

—N-N-No te preocupes, hermano… era de esperarse—comenta aquello ocultándolo con un suspiro, captando la atención de TK, quien había empezado a mirarla algo más seguido por más que no lo deseara. Sin notarlo, había colocado su mano encima del de la castaña—TK…

—Luego llegamos yo, Hajime y Tsukuru… detrás de mí justo Cody con su hija—fuerza su voz Davis, liberando algo de la tensión entre aquellos dos adultos que no asistieron a la reunión.

—Efectivamente, arribé con Shiki segundos después que Davis. Nuestros hijos no se vieron, de nuevo la historia de cada uno yendo por su lado—corrobora el abogado.

—Fuimos los últimos en llegar con Mayaka, Mayu y Kei—aporta Ken, Yolei apoyada en su hombro, decaída—El único que no ha asistido es Joe, ¿cierto? ¿Alguien sabe algo de él?

—Desafortunadamente no mucho, casi todos perdimos comunicación el uno con el otro, especialmente con él—logra decir Matt, retomando la compostura luego del mini secuestro de Sora.

—¿Creen que deberíamos avisarle? ¿Alguien sabe algo sobre su vida o familia o-?—antes de que Yolei empezara a hacer las mil y un preguntas, la laptop de Izzy terminó de encenderse.

—Perfecto, todo está listo—dice el adulto de cabello rojizo—¿Por casualidad alguien tiene su Digivice?

Todos los adultos intercambiaron miradas, murmurando entre ellos. Aparentemente a ninguno se le había cruzado por la cabeza llevarlo a la reunión, por más que deseasen revelarles un gran secreto a sus hijos. Debido al silencio que se formó luego, TK se percató de su unión con Kari. Rápidamente retiró su mano, queriendo maldecir por su momento de debilidad tras verla devastada tras la mención de su hijo. Por el otro lado, ella no tomó noción de la separación al estar sumida en su propio mundo.

—No puedo creerlo, tanto habíamos quedado en contarles a nuestros hijos la verdad tras posponerlo tantos años… si mal no recuerdo… ¿diecisiete? —prosigue Izzy, esta vez dirigiéndole la mirada a Davis.

—Casi dieciocho…—contesta, desviando la mirada—En fin, los hayamos llevado o no el resultado hubiera sido el mismo, sin evidencia directa nunca nos iban a creer con tan solo esos pedazos obsoletos de metal, por eso estaba en contra todos estos años.

—Davis, no de nuevo con esto—Ken no pudo evitar sacudir el rostro.

—Solo iba a ir esta vez porque me enteré que Kari había regresado, sino era así se cancelaba de nuevo por _mí culpa_—enfatizó sus palabras el moreno—Además, Ken… deberías sentirte aliviado.

Ken parecía querer decir algo en su defensa pero se detuvo a la mitad, tan solo abriendo un poco la boca. Yolei reaccionó un poco esta vez, tratando de transmitirle ánimos.

_Entiendo sobre Ken pero… Davis está muy inusual…_piensa Kari.

—Davis, creo que no es momento para empezar a discutir sobre este tema—TK finalmente logra decir algo, su paciencia por cierto motivo llegando al límite.

—Oh, hasta que hablaste—dice de manera áspera—Sé que no es momento, ¿acaso crees que soy tan negligente con mis hijos?

_Yo nunca dije eso… pero la forma en la que lo dice, estoy seguro que se refiere a mí_, pensó el rubio, incapaz de responder.

—Opino lo mismo que TK. No es momento para que discutan, lo más importante ahora es pensar en qué hacer por nuestros hijos. No sé qué tantas cosas hayan sucedido durante mi larga ausencia pero creo que es hora de dejar esas diferencias de lado por la causa que nos une a todos en este instante…—Kari se atrevió a dar su opinión luego de escuchar la discusión que se estaba formando, dejando de lado la imagen de su solitario hijo por meros segundos.

_Muchas cosas parecen haber sucedido… ¿por qué la reacción de Davis fue así? ¿Por qué TK se mantuvo en silencio? Normalmente sería capaz de contestarle… ¿qué tanto ha pasado durante mi estadía en Inglaterra?, _pensaba Kari, sus ojos brillando de tristeza.

La atmósfera se llenó de hostilidad entre algunos adultos. En especial entre el rubio y el de cabello caoba. La única castaña de la habitación podía sentir una presión indescriptible, observando de reojo a su hermano implorando a que dijera algo al formar parte del grupo de adultos mayores con cuarenta años. Por más que la mayor de todos fuese Jun, ella desconocía mucho sobre aquél mundo, razón por la cual se encontraba con una mirada perdida, acurrucada en Tai sin saber que decir ni opinar, siendo un tema delicado. Dejando a ellos de lado, Matt observaba con atención la puerta en la que Sora y Mimi se encontraban por detrás, lleno de curiosidad por la actitud de su esposa con aquella mujer que solía ser una niña caprichosa.

—¿Por qué preguntas si alguien tiene su Digivice, Izzy? Si estamos en tu casa podríamos usar el tuyo—Cody tuvo la valentía de sugerir una idea viendo si aquello despistaba la atención de los presentes.

—Sí había pensado en eso pero…—la voz del adulto se fue apagando mientras cerraba los ojos, meditando.

—La puerta se cerró hace… ¿diez años? ¿Quince? —Yolei empezó a hablar a sí misma para al final dirigirle la pregunta a todos.

—Veinte—dice de manera cortante Davis.

_Se cerró cuando nosotros teníamos diecisiete… la última vez que entramos al Digimundo_, pensaron TK y Kari a la misma vez, para luego observarse, sus miradas perdidas en recuerdos del ayer.

_El mismo año en el que decidí irme de Japón… ¿Por qué Davis está con esa actitud?_, luego de desviar sus miradas, la elegida de Luz no pudo evitar preguntarse aquello una vez más.

—Bingo—dice decaída Yolei, tratando de sonreír—Se cerró hace veinte años… intentamos abrirla de nuevo pero no sucedió nada…

—A lo que quería ir era que, si todos tenían su Digivice podríamos probar abrirla de nuevo, un Digivice a la vez. Si el mío no lo abre nos quedamos sin alternativas… a no ser que luego de eso probemos ir al lugar en donde la abrimos por nuestra cuenta antes de la última batalla contra MaloMyotismon en el Mundo de los Sueños o… las cartas… aunque eso ya es muy descabellado sin siquiera poder tenerlas.

—Es una buena alternativa… pero preferiría la primera opción de ir por la puerta. Depender de esa segunda… me haría temer lo peor si no lo logramos… y de esa tercera… las cosas de que podríamos terminar… um... diferentes… no suena tan placentero que digamos.

—Yolei…—Ken coloca su mano en la de ella.

Todos se encontraban en silencio meditando con respecto a ambas opciones, a excepción de TK y Kari. Por más que estuvieran sentados uno al lado del otro, la inseguridad que los carcomía desde el parque tanto de Higashi Yashio, la castaña por ver la fotografía de aquella francesa, y el rubio por preguntar tanto sobre su hijo, y de la estación de Fuji TV, no los dejaba tranquilos. Pensaban que era importante ir donde sus hijos, pero tanta era la preocupación por ir hacia ellos que había algo más que deseaba salir de ellos.

—Si fueron llamados… ¿creen que el Digimundo se encuentre en peligro? —asombrados, ambos se miraron tras haber dado la misma sugerencia a la vez.

—Si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué a ellos y no a nosotros? —Tai vuelve a lanzar la misma pregunta que hizo cuando se hallaban en el punto de reunión—Ellos no han tenido contacto directo con ese mundo por cerrarse la puerta, nuestros Digimon nunca los conocieron y viceversa, no han entrado al Digimundo en sus vidas. Sería… injusto que solo por ser nuestros hijos… sean llevados allá.

Todos empezaron a asentir entre ellos, meditando las palabras de Tai. Kari sin dejar de mirar a Davis, al igual que TK.

—De todas formas, no creo que sea por el simple hecho de ser nuestros niños… quiero creer eso—se trata de asegurar a sí misma Yolei.

—No tiene sentido seguir pensando en varias hipótesis sin tener una idea clara del caso—retoma Izzy la rienda del asunto—Tan solo nos queda probar si es que la puerta está abierta e ir por ellos. Espero que lo que dicen TK y Kari sea errado, aunque lo dudo mucho…

Tai sintió un ligero temblor provenir de Jun, quien no se separaba por nada de él. El moreno la acercó más a ella. Matt los observó detenidamente, ocultando un recelo, para luego volver a mirar la puerta una vez más, pensando en Sora. Izzy prosiguió tecleando un par de cosas en la laptop para que al final apareciera aquél programa que en sus años de infancia les trajo buenos y malos momentos. Levantándose una vez más, el adulto de cabello rojizo y ojos negros se dirige a la habitación en la que ambas mujeres se habían encerrado. Débilmente tocó la puerta tras no escuchar ruido alguno. Tras no haber respuesta, echa un suspiro para girar la perilla y toparse con la siguiente escena.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando, Mimi! —gritaba exaltada la mujer de cabello tonalidad zanahoria—Es increíble, tras todos estos años y todavía con lo de ahora…

—Shhhhhhhhhh—la castaña hizo el sonido clásico seguido por el ademán de querer cerrarle la boca—¿Quieres que todos te escuchen? ¡Y pensé que yo era la exagerada!

—¡Eres exagerada con la cantidad de tiempo que ha pasado! ¡Son trece años!

—Pues… pues qué me dices de ti y Matt, ¡dime!

—Oh, veo lo que estás tratando de hacer… ¡no me vas a cambiar el tema!

—Disculpen, señoritas….—la voz de Izzy salió temblorosa al nunca haberlas visto pelear, ni cuando eran niñas. Mimi quería jalarle el cabello a Sora mientras que ella deseaba hacer lo mismo con su vestimenta—Se han perdido un par de cosas y bueno… tan solo solucionen sus diferencias y vengan a la sala.

—¡Ok! —sonriente como siempre, juntando ambas manos, la adulta de ojos color miel fue tras Izzy, para luego sacarle la lengua Sora de manera infantil.

—Mimi… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —suspira Sora para al final también seguirlos—Se supone que somos adultos… ¿por qué todos seguimos huyendo de nuestros temores? Todos sonreímos, reímos, pretendiendo no notarlo, nuestras mentiras creciendo… ¡deja de pensar en eso, Sora! Aoko y Byakuya te necesitan.

Tras alentarse a sí misma, se reúne con los demás, sentándose al lado de su esposo quien soltó un suspiro de alivio al verla volver.

—Te perdiste de muchas cosas, amor—le dice, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo sé, ¿qué pasó? —contesta con curiosidad.

—Supongo que Izzy va a recapitular las cosas tras la ausencia de ustedes dos.

—Ya veo.

Efectivamente, Izzy empezó a hacer un resumen de lo sucedido, incluyendo las dudas sobre la entrada al Digimundo y las opciones limitadas que tenían. Los rostros de los adultos no parecían cambiar. Davis seguía sumido en las sombras, Ken había empezado a contagiarse de la ansiedad de Yolei, y TK y Kari mantenían la misma faceta, tratando de permanecer fuertes. Mientras el adulto de ojos tan negros como el carbón seguía hablando, Kari empezó a pensar una vez más.

_Me pregunto si debería preguntarle… después de todo, ella es una elegida también, ¿no? Tiene derecho a saber, es la madre de Takeshi y Takashi y… ¿Michiru era? … la situación de Cody es algo distinta así que normal puede no decir algo, aunque el papeleo del divorcio debe ser muy difícil… y bueno, Davis… lo de Davis es más complicado…_, la duda la comía por dentro, _¿Qué harán ellos en Odaiba sin Catherine?_

—¿Piensas llamarla, avisarle? —murmulla ella, queriendo matarse por preguntar. Cierra los ojos esperando no escuchar respuesta alguna.

—No hay motivos para hacerlo todavía. No tiene sentido alarmar si es que podemos solucionar las cosas—TK sonaba más distante de lo normal—Hay que creer en nuestros hijos.

—Cierto… hay que creer… lamento la pregunta.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti, ¿piensas decirle al padre?

Ahora fue el rostro de Kari el que se llenó de desdicha. TK parecía no importarle, tratando de mantener parcialidad tras haber recibido una pregunta de casi el mismo calibre, ambos desconociéndolo.

—Te doy la misma respuesta.

El rubio tan solo asintió, volviendo a dirigirle la mirada a Izzy, quien parecía estar a punto de terminar. Cuando lo hizo, Sora y Mimi parecían comprender el problema en mano, llenas de inseguridades como todos con respecto a sus hijos. Era el momento de la verdad, todos asustados por el resultado. El adulto de cabello rojizo se hallaba con su Digivice en mano, la puerta con su característico botón rojo. Sosteniéndolo fuertemente, empieza a respirar de manera agitada por la presión en la mirada de los presentes. Sudor empezaba a manifestarse en su frente por más que el aire acondicionado se encontrase encendido. Extendiéndola frente a la pantalla, había llegado el momento de la verdad. El silencio reinó.

No pasó nada.

—Lo sabía, nada iba a cambiar—suspira desganado Izzy, levantando ambas manos—Como nadie tiene su Digivice tendremos que ir hacia ese lugar…

—¡No, no hay que rendirnos todavía!

Para la sorpresa de todos, quien había hablado de manera alegre, inclusive haciendo puños en el aire tras ponerse de pie del sofá, fue Yolei. A diferencia de instantes anteriores, la mujer de cabello lavanda se encontraba llena de vitalidad, inclusive sorprendiendo a su esposo. Arreglando sus gafas, se dirige hacia el hombre de cabello rojizo, arranchándole el Digivice.

—¡Oye! —le dice sorprendido por el repentino acto.

—Ay, Izzy. Te falta energía, poder… ¡creer! ¡Con fuerza, con ganas! —empieza a seguir haciendo expresiones en el aire—¡Tienes que decir las palabras: _puerta al Digimundo ábrete, niños elegidos vámonos_!

—Yolei… ya no somos niños.

—Cierto—asiente varias veces cruzando los brazos—¡_Puerta al Digimundo, ábrete. Adultos elegidos, vámonos_!

Pero nada sucedió.

—Ay, que tonta… ese el Digivice de Izzy. Tienes que intentarlo tú, ¡vamos!

—¡No pienso hacer algo tan vergonzoso!

—¡Es por el bien de tu hijo! ¡De nuestros hijos! Así que si no pones de tu parte te las vas a ver conmigo, ¡¿entendiste, Izumi!?

Cuando Yolei le tiró, prácticamente, el Digivice, Izzy no tuvo más remedio que suspirar. La peli morada volvió a su asiento con ambos cachetes inflados, sentándose al lado de Ken. Todavía con los brazos cruzados, no dejaba de quejarse en voz baja. Kari deseaba reír pero su conversación con TK no la dejaba tranquila. El rubio guardaba un secreto al igual que ella. Algo que no deseaba dejar saber. Ambos entrelazados por una sombra que no dejaba de crecer. Davis tomó noción de aquello, lanzándole una sonrisa a Kari. Ella comprendió devolviéndole el gesto. El rubio pretendió ignorancia, meditando.

_No hay forma que le diga a Catherine. Jamás sería capaz de decirle por más que sea la madre de mis hijos_, su rostro se volvió a oscurecer.

Izzy se encontraba apunto de decir las palabras, Mimi de fondo gritando palabras de apoyo. Tan cerca de abrir sus labios para el momento más vergonzoso de su adultez en nombre de su querido hijo Kousuke. Hasta que entró el mensaje.

El chillido que la laptop emitió fue suficiente para que todos los presentes se tapasen los oídos, haciendo gestos de disgustos. Algo había ingresado a la laptop, miles de páginas se abrían de manera indiscriminada inundando la pantalla.

_¿Qué está pasando?_, Kari fue la primera en levantarse, _Ese presentimiento que sentí al ver la aurora ha vuelto. Mi corazón no deja de latir, siento que el mundo se ha puesto de cabeza… Hekiru… Hekiru… Heki, por favor… espero que estés a salvo._

_Takeshi… Michiru… ¿qué es esta sensación? Es la misma que tuve al ver la aurora… ¡¿por qué está sucediendo todo esto!?_, TK la siguió, colocándose al lado de Izzy.

Todos optaron por hacer lo mismo. Sus pieles empezaron a palidecer, los colores siendo absorbidos por una fuente desconocida. El verdadero terror empezó a plasmarse en sus rostros, los ojos de cada adulto siendo enceguecidos por lo que observaban en aquellas fotografías digitales que habían sido enviadas por un remitente desconocido. Tras estar todos cerca, Izzy suelta el Digivice al suelo, este rebotando. Yolei se cubre la boca con ambas manos, tratando de inhalar aire. Ken retrocedió junto a ella, desplomándose en el sofá.

—No puede ser… ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué él? …. ¿¡Por qué no les conté desde un inicio!? ¡¿Por qué mi pasado sigue atormentándome!? ¡Sé lo que hice, nunca podré enmendarlo, lo sé!

Por más que Yolei desease echarse a llorar, debía acudir a Ken quien empezaba a sufrir de una crisis nerviosa. La siguiente en caer fue Mimi.

—¿Cocoa? ¿Y Cocoa? ¡¿En dónde está Cocoa!? ¡No la veo en ninguna parte! ¡Veo a Ringo pero no a Cocoa! Todo ese color tan… escarlata… y Cocoa no está en ninguna de esas fotografías… ¡¿Dónde está mi hija!? —luego de aquél grito, una sensación que provenía desde el fondo de su estómago quiso ser liberada. Haciéndose camino hacia la cocina, Sora no puede evitar seguirla para ayudarla a vomitar, para el final acabar sollozando a su lado con ganas unirse a ella en el mismo acto de botar aquella sensación llena de angustia y disgusto.

—No… esto… esto debe ser una broma… es imposible—Matt también dejó ceder su cuerpo en el asiento más cercano.

—Es esa la… ¿vincha de Shiki? —Cody observaba fijamente una de las miles de fotos, pasmado sin saber qué más decir—Hija… Shiki… sabía que te iba a perder pero… podría verte…. Ahora… han sucedido las peores cosas, juntas…

—Kousuke…—Izzy cayó rendido de rodillas, tras lograr identificar a su hijo, el cuerpo yaciendo en una de las imágenes.

Los únicos que mantenían la compostura eran TK, Kari y Davis. Por más que pasasen por las mismas sensaciones que los demás, se encontraban ellos tres tan desfasados que no tenían manera apropiada de reaccionar, entrando en un estado estacionario mientras la obra continuaba a su alrededor. Jun había retornado a la realidad tras ver las fotografías digitales en la laptop. De a pocos, sus manos fueron hacia su rostro. Sus uñas clavándoselas casi llegando a sus ojos. Tai se tragó sus miedos para sujetarla de los hombros, solo para que sea bruscamente alejado.

—Jun…—Tai no sabía qué más decir.

—Odio ese mundo…—su voz se había vuelto sombría—Odio al Digimundo… ¡siempre llevándose a las personas que quiero! ¡Siempre causando problemas, inclusive en mi familia! ¡Causando problemas en tu trabajo, Tai! ¡Siempre, siempre, siempre! Diciendo que representas a un mundo desconocido y sin voz por el corte de comunicación, ¡siempre poniéndolos en peligro a ti y a Davis! ¡Ahora se ha llevado a Masato! ¡¿Por qué no a mí y siempre a ustedes!? ¡¿Por qué me arrebata lo que más amo!?

Davis le dirige una mirada a su hermana, tratando de simpatizar con ella. Siendo los únicos con la compostura en sus venas, los tres adultos examinan lentamente las fotografías, una por una. Lo que veían tan solo se ponía peor cada vez que bajaban el cursor. Kari deseaba hacer lo mismo que Mimi, correr y botar el reflujo que yacía en su estómago, implorando escapar. TK se encontraba agitado, respirando en intervalos. El moreno desorbitado, recordando partes de su pasado. Al no dar más, él cae, juntando ambas manos en el aire, implorando.

—Si existe un Dios, tan solo tengo una petición egoísta más que pedirte—TK y Kari se quedaron asombrados—Mantén a Tsukuru y Hajime… a salvo. Es egoísta pedir por mis propios hijos al ver esta masacre… pero te lo pido. Sé que estás con ellos, cuídalos en mi lugar, Noriko… ¡eventualmente iré por ellos, pero por favor!

_Davis…_, Kari sacudió su rostro, aguantando las lágrimas, _tengo que encontrar a Heki en estas cosas… en estas crueles y retorcidas fotografías… o sino también perderé la cordura… masacre… esa es la palabra para describir esta atrocidad…_

_Davis… no lo veía así desde… eso es lo de menos ahora… Michiru y Takeshi… ¿dónde están Michiru y Takeshi?_, pensaba en su mente TK, sucumbiendo al mismo pánico que se apoderó de Mimi.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo para eso, el holograma apreció antes de que pudieran. Un hombre encapuchado, hablándoles.

—El flujo del tiempo se ha alterado una vez más, elegidos. No tengo mucho para hablarles. Esta masacre, este derramamiento de sangre, la tercera gran guerra digital tiene que evitarse. Esto fue un error de cálculo de mi parte, no creí que — apúrense — tiempo — esperanza — luz — rápido— díganle a Joe que — avísenle que aquí está — me comunico en breve-

La transmisión fue interrumpida, dejando a todos los adultos sumidos en la desesperanza.

Hasta que llegó un nuevo mensaje, con un conocido y viejo remitente. TK y Kari asintieron, abriendo el correo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, Joe es uno de mis personajes favoritos. ¿Debería cambiarle la clasificación a una T? ¿Recuerdan quién es Noriko :3 ? <strong>**Lamento si las parejas no fueron del agrado de varios… unos esperaban Michi y lo siento ;n; Estaría muy feliz si aquellos que acaban de ponerlo en Favoritos y Follow dejaran una pequeña opinión sobre el Fic n_n  
>Espero les haya gustado y el siguiente tardará un poco más… ¡espero les haya gustado! Este es el fin del lado de los adultos… por ahora.<strong>


	7. ¡Bienvenidos al Digimundo!

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos Reviews, Follows y Favoritos! ;v; Me animan mucho a seguir con esta… ¿no tan linda historia? Debería cambiarlo a T creo… aunque todavía no. Quizás quitar el "Mystery/Adventure"… :v Uyyyy, me enredo mucho y me confundo a quienes he contestado y no, uuuuguuu no me odien. Ahora empezaré a relatar desde distintos ojos los sucesos (｀・ω・´)" (**Trato de actualizar dos veces por semana, un Capi largo y otro más o menos corto**)

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece. Si así lo fuera, no sería un Troll como Toei y sus siluetas. Ahora con un DemiDevimon, impidiéndonos hacerles a los Digihuevos nade-nade.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII – ¡Bienvenidos al Digimundo!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Takeshi Takaishi<em>

—_Frère réveille-toi_… ¡Hermano, despierta!

La voz de su melliza fue lo primero que el pequeño rubio escuchó. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, estos proporcionándole una visión nublada de sus alrededores, dio media vuelta a su rostro. De alguna forma lograba darle forma a las piernas de Michiru, ella arrodillada para estar a su altura. Aquella vista solo lo llenó de un pensamiento.

_Estoy recostado pero, ¿en dónde? ¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo…? Y mi espalda está terrible._

Sus ojos azules intentaron subir su línea de mira, resultando a que empezara a dolerle una pequeña contractura que se había formado en su cuello. Cerrando nuevamente los zafiros que heredó, trató de usar los demás sentidos. Empezó a mover sus dedos lentamente, acariciando la tierra. Esta se encontraba suave, dándole a entender que estaba recostado, quizás, en lodo. Su cuerpo no deseaba ceder, traicionándolo al querer levantarse. Gestos escapaban de su boca, Michiru preocupada colocando sus palmas en el torso de su hermano. Al sentir la calidez de su otra mitad, tuvo un recuerdo.

_Ella… ella se encontraba muy caliente e inconsciente. La cargué y empecé a caminar, yendo donde mis tíos… en eso vi a alguien desplomado en el césped… ¿me ganó la fatiga? ¿También me desmayé? Esta tierra… no recuerdo que el parque estuviese húmedo para generar lodo. Tan solo… me viene un fragmento de haber perdido el conocimiento… entonces sí llegué a desmayarme._

Tratando de atar cabos en su mente, Takeshi se mantiene todavía recostado. La niña empezaba a asustarse conforme pasaban los segundos, subiendo sus manos hacia el rostro de él. Pasó sus dedos por las frías mejillas, soltando un suspiro entrecortado. El cielo se encontraba despejado, revelando un hermoso celeste sin nubes que mostrar. El sol se reflejó en su retina, siendo esta la señal para que empezara a lagrimear. Dejándolo, sus palmas van de manera directa hacia su sombrero de lana beige, jalándoselo para ocultar su dolor. Temerosa, vuelve a hablar.

—_Frère… frère… j'ai bessoin de toi… _te necesito, no me dejes sola…—susurró, siendo ella la única en escucharlo.

El niño de once años empezó a mover sus labios, conmovido por las palabras que su hermana siempre le dice. Una vez más, luchó para abrir sus ojos, cosa que logró. Divisando el rostro de su hermana, pálido como una muñeca a diferencia del durazno de él, fue capaz de finalmente levantarse. Michiru se tragó sus lágrimas, dando lo mejor de sí para no volver a llorar, hasta que sintió el movimiento de Takeshi. Sorprendida, retrocede todavía arrodillada, juntando ambas manos en su pecho. Él logra sentarse, sujetando su frente con la mano derecha.

—_Frère_? —pregunta ella, temerosa.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —su lengua se encontraba dormida, enredando sus palabras.

—No… no lo sé… cuando me desperté vi que estábamos en un lugar desconocido. Pensé que estaba por mi cuenta hasta que te vi. He estado tratando de hacerte recuperar el conocimiento por tanto rato… _Je suis contente que tu es bien!_ —se aferra hacia Takeshi, abrazándolo fuertemente—¡Me alegra que estés bien!

Como caricias, empieza a sobarle la espalda a Michiru para tranquilizarla mientras una débil sonrisa se formaba en él. Pasaron unos segundos para que eso suceda, finalmente ella retrocediendo para levantarse, extendiéndole su mano a Takeshi. Ahora, ambos de pie, vuelven a tomar un vistazo a sus alrededores. La vegetación y el verdor, junto a una humedad pegajosa les daba a entender que se encontraban en una especie de bosque o inclusive jungla. El mellizo menor se seca el sudor de la frente mientras esclarece las palabras de la mayor.

_Al parecer Michiru también pasó por algo similar. Al tenerla cerca noté que ya no se encuentra caliente, me pregunto qué habrá sido eso. Recuerdo que antes de perder el conocimiento toqué a alguien más que se encontraba igual. De todas maneras, tenemos que descubrir en dónde estamos y salir de aquí, ver si encontramos a alguien más. No quiero pensar que somos los únicos aquí._

—Michi, ¿por casualidad has visto a alguna otra persona? ¿A Aoko, Byakuya o sus um, inusuales amigos? —preguntó Takeshi mientras ambos caminaban de la mano.

—_Non_—contesta, sacudiendo el rostro para luego mirar hacia el suelo—Siendo honesta, tengo miedo pero a la vez aliviada porque estás conmigo… si estuviera con Ao o Byaku no me sentiría igual.

—Tienes que cambiar eso, hermana.

—Lo sé…

—De todas formas, no me gusta para nada cómo luce esta situación. Este lugar parece interminable…

El silencio reinó entre los mellizos, cada quién sin saber qué más decir, inseguridades creciendo en sus corazones. Para Takeshi sería un alivio que los demás estuvieran ahí para recibir algo de apoyo, inseguro si clasificar ese pensamiento como algo egoísta al querer que sus primos pasen por esta misma experiencia de desconocimiento o llano terror de en algún momento no dar más en querer proteger a Michiru. Él presiente que su otra mitad está digna a sacrificarse para evitar que los demás pasen por la situación en la que se encuentran.

_Es por eso que la admiro, a veces puedo ser muy cruel con las cosas que pienso._

—¡No deberías ser tan insensible!

—Tan solo trato de hacerlos enfrentar la realidad que los… _nos_, rodea.

—¡Pero ya la hiciste llorar!

—Tranquilos, chicos…

—No te conozco así que deja de tratarme de forma tan casual.

—¡Que no estoy llorando!

—Esto se está saliendo de control…

Diferentes y pintorescas voces se hacían paso hacia los mellizos. Confundidos, las analizaron a profundidad. La niña de cabello rubio con una tonalidad casi pastel cubre su boca con ambas manos en sorpresa, sus ojos abriéndose al dar con una posible respuesta. Takeshi la observa perplejo, intentando comprender su reacción. Ella le sujeta fuertemente la mano, para dirigirle la mirada.

—_Frère_… creo que una de esas voces… le pertenece a Hajime—tartamudeando, pasa su manos hacia la casaca que Takeshi tenía en su cintura amarrada—La niña que dice no estar llorando… me suena a la de la hermana menor de Mayaka y Kei…

—¿Hajime? ¿Mayu? ¿Qué harían aquí? —aturdido, el pequeño rubio coloca un dedo bajo su mentón.

_Si mi memoria no me falla, fuimos a una reunión en lugar de papá, junto a mis tíos y primos. Dijeron que iban a ir otros adultos con sus hijos pero… no es como si los hubiera visto si llegaron. Los únicos desconocidos eran las amigas de Aoko y ese niño que irritaba a Byakuya. Luego de eso pasó lo de Michiru… y vi a alguien más, ¡no recuerdo a quién! Qué problema… volviendo al tema, ¿por qué tendrían que estar ellos aquí?_

—No lo sé—sacude ella la cabeza en negación—Espero que el calor no me esté afectando y sean alucinaciones… quiero ver a Hajime.

—Pero a la misma vez piensas que sería ideal que no estuviera aquí sin tener que pasar por este problema… si es que se puede decir de ese modo al no saber ni qué está sucediendo—le sonríe para tranquilizarla—Típico de ti, Michi.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea ir? Parece que es una discusión…—sonrojándose por las palabras de su hermano, empieza a jugar con su flequillo, cubriéndose el rostro con la gorra de lana.

—Creo que sería lo mejor. No me gusta meterme en problemas ajenos pero no nos queda de otra al no ver a algún adulto u otra persona aquí a excepción de nosotros.

Ambos asintiendo, empiezan a correr sin saber la escena que los esperaba. La luz reinó revelando a trece niños desconocidos, o por lo menos eso le pareció a Takeshi mientras se cubría el rostro por el abrumador sol. Michiru se detuvo en seco, analizando los rostros.

—¡Ao, Byaku! —exclamó ella, sin soltarse de su hermano.

Los Ishida seguían sumidos en su mundo de discusiones, Aoko con ambas manos en su cadera, ladeando su larga trenza y Byakuya dándole la espalda, jugando con su cadena. La chica levanta la mirada para toparse con sus queridos primos, sacándole un gesto de sorpresa.

—¡Byaku, Byaku, mira! —empezó a decir, jalándole la camiseta al muchacho de cabello cobre.

—¿Ahora qué te pasa? —haciéndole caso, sigue su línea de vista para darse con ellos—¡Takeshi!

Mientras Michiru corría hacia su prima, el mellizo menor se quedó examinando los rostros uno por uno. Algo le daba a entender que algunos ya se conocían, conformando así pequeños grupos. Mientras caminaba, la figura de un muchacho alto le causó escalofríos. Sus ojos negros dieron directo con los celestes de él. Observándolo a profundidad, un cabello caoba tirando para un marrón acaramelado con un flequillo que casi le cubría un ojo, no le quedó de otra más que avanzar un poco más rápido, todavía sintiendo aquella penetrante mirada en su espalda.

_Ese chico me da una muy mala sensación… encima parece ser el mayor aquí, inclusive más que Byaku. _

—Por favor, Mayu… deja de llorar, ¿sí? —una voz familiar se hizo paso en sus oídos.

—¡No tengo por qué escuchar a los Emisarios de la Luces, ellos se han llevado a Usami! —una niña pequeña de cabello lavanda hasta los hombros, en un vestido asemejado a la moda lolita, celeste con deflecado rosa, se encontraba llorando a todo pulmón mientras se sobaba los ojos—¡La Emperatriz de la llamaradas de la Oscuridad del Abismo Profundo nunca llora! ¡No estoy llorando!

—Kei, vamos… ¡dame una mano! —agotada, Maya suelta un suspiro mientras empuja a su hermano, quien observaba con curiosidad a Mayu—Siempre te hace caso a ti.

—Oh, gran Emperatriz de la Oscuridad—Kei bajó su voz un par de decibeles, dándole también un ligero temblor a Takeshi, mientras hacía una venia frente a la pequeña—Maya sigue siendo su fiel vasalla, al igual que yo. Ambos le juramos lealtad absoluta, Emperatriz. Usami debe encontrarse en estos lares, y nosotros la encontraremos, los Emisarios de las Luces no le harán nada al no ser los captores.

—¿En verdad…?—Mayu respiró, dejando de llorar un poco— ¿Vamos a salir de aquí y encontraré a Usami?

—No dude de mi palabra, Emperatriz—Kei se arrodilla para tenerla de la mano y lanzarle una cálida sonrisa—Además, Hajime está aquí, no tiene que temer.

—¡Hajime! —al escuchar ese nombre, la niña se levantó con energías, olvidando sus problemas—¡Ohohohoho, qué tortura debería emplear!

Mayaka soltó un suspiro para al final apoyarse en el hombro de su hermano —No entiendo cómo lo haces.

—No es nada, haha—ríe al final, para luego observar a su hermana menor, quién parecía haberse olvidado sobre su problema inicial—Eventualmente encontraremos a su conejo de felpa.

—Aunque eres algo cruel con usar a Hajime como distracción…—murmulla Mayaka.

—No creo que sea así mientras que ella no llore, además Hajime ya parece haberse acostumbrado. Por cierto, lo que detecto ahí es algo de preocupación, ¿Maya?

—Q-Q-Quise decir que… nada, olvídalo. Hajime es un problema y siempre atraerá problemas.

_De acuerdo, esta escena es algo… no, muy inusual. Sé que Mayu tiene ese síndrome… um, eso es lo de menos. No creí toparme con ellos aquí._

—¡Kei, Mayaka! —logró finalmente decir el rubio, dejando a su hermana atrás que seguía con sus primos.

—¿Takeshi? —Maya fue la primera en preguntar, hasta que lo divisó —¡Kei, es Takeshi!

—Vaya, esto sí es una sorpresa—sonríe el muchacho, su diminuta cola de caballo moviéndose al son de sus pasos—Primero Hajime, luego Shiki… ahora tú, ¿y Takashi?

—Verás, aparentemente mis primos también están aquí y se encuentra con ellos—se rasca la cabeza por detrás el rubio—Espera, ¿Hajime y Shiki? No los he visto.

—Es de esperarse, somos en total quince personas—resopla el niño de cabello azul oscuro, cruzando los brazos—Los debes de haber pasado por alto.

—Seguro… ¿cómo es que están aquí… digo… todos, tantas personas?

—Eso es lo mismo que queremos saber—volviendo a su actitud de siempre, Mayaka acomoda sus anteojos, su larga cabellera del mismo color que la de su hermano siendo arrastrada en el césped—Tan solo recuerdo una aurora y luego despertamos en este lugar.

_Un minuto, ¿una aurora? Ahora que lo pienso…_

—A nosotros nos pasó lo mismo… no me digas que ese es el caso para todas estas personas—dándoles la espalda, Takeshi volvió a inspeccionar el lugar.

Las trece personas a excepción de él y su melliza eran variadas. De todos tamaños estilos de peinados e inclusive personalidades. De alguna manera logró divisar a Hajime, quien se encontraba algo fastidiado al estar siendo perseguido por la pequeña Mayu. Michiru lo observaba curiosa a lo lejos, deseando acercarse pero a la misma vez temerosa sin saber qué decirle. Después de todo, mientras caminaba con Takeshi, ella había confesado querer tenerlo cerca, pero a la vez no al no desear que pasase por esta torcida situación.

_Espero no se esté sintiendo culpable._

Sus ojos azules luego se posaron en sus primos, quienes parecían haber acabado su discusión. A ellos se acercaban dos niñas que se le hacían familiares a Takeshi. Su memoria empezó a atar cabos sueltos, llevando a la conclusión que eran Cocoa y Ringo. Ambas con sus vestidos blancos de verano, sus listones distintos y una con un sombrero de paja playero. Luego se acercó Masato, sus googles intactos junto a una brillante sonrisa. Al lado de él venía otro chico de cabello rojizo. Las gemelas lo recibieron, Cocoa abrazándolo, inclusive casi sofocándolo. Ahora su vista se dirigió a Hajime de nuevo, quien había logrado escapar de Mayu. El niño se colocó al lado de aquél muchacho que le provocó una sensación extraña a Takeshi, aquél de cabello caoba con toques de miel.

—¡Esto es tu culpa, Tsukuru! —Hajime golpea en el brazo al muchacho alto.

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Por dónde? Ilumíname—replica con sarcasmo, arqueando una ceja en ademán de retarlo. Sus ojos negros brillando por la emoción.

—Si no le hubieras dicho todas esas cosas a Mayu no se hubiera puesto a llorar, Ichijouji no tendría razón para consolarla y ella empezara a perseguirme como de costumbre… ¡y hacer el ridículo frente a Mayaka!

—Tan solo esclarecía la situación en la que nos encontramos, no es mi problema si un desconocido reacciona de esa manera ante mis explicaciones.

—¡Para mí no es una desconocida!

—Para ti, no para mí.

_Así que él es el hermano mayor de Hajime… son dos polos opuestos, además, ¿cuántos años de diferencia se llevan? Parece casi un adolescente, casi bordando con Byakuya. Ahora entiendo por qué Hajime salió algo traumado luego de que su padre lo amenazara diciendo que tenía planes para que pasasen los dos vacaciones de verano._

Regresando a su objetivo original, sus ojos topan con Shiki. Al ver que sus ojos se entrelazaron, le dio una cálida sonrisa para luego acercarse al mismo lugar, el rubio apenándose sin motivo alguno.

—Takeshi, que alegría ver un conocido más—dice ella, colocándose a su lado—¿Y Michi— digo, Takashi?

—Con mis primos, están allá—al notar que la niña se corrigió al estar con los Ichijouji, le señaló el lugar, ella yendo hacia su mejor amiga.

_Creo que ya vi a todos… un segundo, si contamos… a ver… luego Michiru y yo… ¿catroce? ¿Kei no dijo quince? Juro que cuando llegué con mi hermana también había visto quince._

La respuesta vino más rápido de lo que él pensó. Bajo la copa de uno de los árboles, Hekiru se encontraba sentado con su silbato, aislado de los demás. Más fragmentos empezaron a aparecer en la cabeza de Takeshi.

_Hekiru… sí, definitivamente suena muy raro decir su nombre sabiendo que es un chico y no una chica. Ahora somos quince… esa aurora… ¡ya lo recuerdo! Michiru se desplomó en mi hombro, se encontraba caliente… quería llevarla donde mis tíos y fue ahí cuando lo encontré a él también y apareció esa aurora…_

—¿Por qué siempre está solo? —se pregunta a sí mismo Takeshi.

Una vez más, un escalofrío se hizo presente. Tsukuru lo estaba observando de nuevo. Él intentó desviar la mirada, para luego percatarse que aquellos ojos negros no lo seguían, sino a alguien que estaba detrás de él. El muchacho de cabello azabache hablaba con su hermana como si no hubiese ni un solo problema en el mundo.

_¿Kei? ¿Por qué me da mucho miedo el hermano de Hajime? Tsukuru…no creo querer entrar a su lista de personas conocidas._

—Ejem… ejem…

_Puede haber algo de desorden pero al parecer todos tratan de tomarlo con calma._

—Ejem… ejem… uno… uno dos tres… ¿me escuchan?

_Creo que estoy dejando que el pánico se apodere de mí. Será mejor que regrese donde Michiru y los demás. Hasta estoy escuchando una voz más._

—¡Pregunté si es que me escuchan! Niños, ¡nunca escuchando!

Aquella voz los sacó a todos, a cada uno de sus sueños y mundos. Varios inseguros, empezaron a juntarse en un círculo, Takeshi acudiendo rápidamente donde su melliza. Kei y Mayaka donde Mayu, Hajime apegándose a Tsukuru por más que le disgustara, Aoko abrazando a Cocoa, Ringo sujetándole la mano Kousuke, Byakuya mirando a su hermana con protección y Masato observando de reojo a Hekiru, quien no parecía moverse de su sitio. Un ser inusual empezó a caminar hacia ellos, sus patas haciendo sonidos de juguete con cada paso que daba. Lo primero que Takeshi pensó fue que había una decimosexta persona involucrada, solo para que se diera con la sorpresa que lo que tenía frente a él no podía clasificarse como un ser humano común y corriente. Definitivamente, tenía características propias, sin embargo unas orejas negras que acababan como alas en su cabeza no le indicaban nada bueno. Un ser mitad animal, mitad humano les estaba dirigiendo la palabra.

—¿No saben hablar?

_Nos pidas que hablemos o no… estamos muy asombrados como para hacerlo. Pareciese como si estuviera dentro de un disfraz de un pingüino mitad panda._

—Estuvieron haciéndolo hace un rato—suspira la criatura—De todas formas, ¡es hora de tomar la lista! Y de corroborar si toda la información es la correcta.

_¿La lista? ¿Es esto un salón de clases? ¿Qué clase de enferma broma es esta? ¡Ni sabemos en dónde estamos!_

—A ver, espero que al llamar sus nombres contesten de manera clara y fuerte, no les gustaría verme enfadado… ¡empecemos!

_Nadie osa decir algo… pensé que Byakuya o el hermano mayor de Hajime lanzarían una queja… sigue sin gustarme esa criatura que tenemos al frente._

—Hajime Motomiya, once años… ¿presente?

_Vamos, Hajime… no creo que desafiar a esa cosa traiga algo bueno…_

—Presente…—murmuró luego de un ligero golpe de Tsukuru.

—Tsukuru Motomiya, diecisiete… ¿dieciocho? ¿Presente?

—Es diecisiete—replica cortante el moreno—Mi día de nacimiento es recién en unos dos días.

_¿Por qué mejor no decir "cumpleaños"?_

—¡Corrijamos esto entonces! —sonriente, el humanoide con aspecto de panda y pingüino borra unos datos en la tableta que sostenía—Asumo que son hermanos.

—Desafortunadamente—Tsukuru parecía divertirse con la situación.

_Un motivo más para no relacionarme con él._

—Aoko Ishida, trece años, ¿presente?

—¡S-S-S-í! —logra decir la muchacha de cabello mostaza.

—Byakuya Ishida, dieciséis, ¿presente? ¿Hermanos?

—Aquí… y sí, hermanos—responde para luego sujetarle la mano a su hermana.

—Shiki Hida…nueve años… ¿Kamikita? ¿Hida o Kamikita?

—H-Hi… Hida—replica nerviosa la niña de cabello chocolate.

_Shiki…_

—Cocoa Tachikawa, trece años… ¿presente?

—¡Sip, aquí mismo está Cocoa! —sonríe alegremente la castaña, ganándose una mirada de asombro por parte de Aoko.

—Ringo Tachikawa, trece años… ¿presente?

—Aquí—fue la única respuesta de la niña.

—Kousuke Izumi, catorce años… ¿presente?

—Presente…—contesta tímidamente el muchacho.

—Mayu Ichijouji, siete años… ¿presente?

—¡Mi nombre es Mayurilia Oscuriel, la Emperatriz de la Oscuridad! —para la sorpresa de todos, la pequeña fue capaz de desafiar a la criatura.

_Oh no… ¡¿por qué hace eso!?_

—Hmmm…—él empieza a meditar, considerando si cambiar el nombre—Tomaré eso como un sí, de tal palo a tal astilla… Mayaka Ichijouji, doce años, ¿presente?

—Presente…—apresurada, sostiene del hombro a Mayu para controlarla.

—Kei Ichijouji… once años, ¿presente?

—Presente—responde sonriente, sin dejar que los nervios de los demás lo contagiaran.

—Masato Kamiya, trece años, ¿presente?

—Aquí…—dice inseguro el niño, jugando con sus googles.

—Takeshi Takaishi, once años… ¿presente?

—¡S-s-s-sí!

_Dios, eso fue patético._

—Michi… Taka… ¿cómo se lee esto? —la criatura voltea de diversas maneras la tableta sin poder comprender la lectura de los kanjis.

_¡Vamos, Michiru, es tu oportunidad de arreglar este malentendido!_

—Se lee… ¡se lee Takashi! —a ojo cerrado, la melliza mayor miente, provocando tristeza en Takeshi.

—Bueno, al parecer optaste por eso, una más a la lista—para el asombro de Takeshi, esta vez la criatura humanoide sacó una lista más, apuntando algo luego de corregir el nombre—Hekiru Kamiya, once años, ¿presente?

Se escuchó un silbato como respuesta.

—Kamiya… Masato, Hekiru… ¿familia? —inquiere con curiosidad, sus brillantes ojos rojos expectantes.

—No.

El "no" de Masato hizo que Hekiru levantara el rostro, captando la atención de Takeshi.

_Bueno… Kamiya es un apellido común… ¿por qué esa reacción?_

—Así que eso también, hm… otra más a la lista—nuevamente, saca otra de la tableta apuntando.

_¿Por qué hará eso? ¿Cómo que otra más a la lista? Lo mismo dijo con Michiru…._

—A ver… uno, dos, tres… hm… ¿quince? ¿Conté mal? … no, son quince. Oh bueno—dice la criatura al final, desapareciendo la tableta en el aire.

_Nada bueno va a salir de esto, nada bueno…_

—Mis queridos niños elegidos, ¡sean bienvenidos al Digimundo! Un mundo en donde tendrán que sobrevivir, ¿matar? ¿vivir? ¿supervivencia? ¡Destrúyanlo ustedes primero antes de que los destruya a ustedes! ¡Han venido a ser la destrucción de este mundo! No puedo esperar a ver que trucos usarán…. Pueden evitar todo esto si encuentran al traidor. Mentiras que crecen, engaños, traiciones, el traidor está entre ustedes ¿Será para bien o será para mal? ¡No van a poder salir de aquí ni pedir ayuda de fuera, se han destruido todos los televisores como medida de emergencia! ¿Me pregunto quién tendrá la mente tan retorcida para invocarlos aquí? ¡Si descubren a la persona que lo hizo quizás no haya un derrame de datos y sangre! … ¡si es que el traidor no lo hace primero! Fufufufufu—ríe infantilmente—Soy Mascheramon y serviré como su guía introductoria en este mundo paralelo al que suelen llamar Mundo Real, ¿podrán evitar la Tercera Gran Guerra Digital? ¿O serán parte de ella? ¡Deberán encontrar sus Digihuevos si desean sobrevivir y no morir el primer día! No puedo esperar al día en el que arriben la Luz y la Esperanza, que les deparará el destino cuando aparezcan...¡Chao!

Y tal y como vino, la criatura de nombre Mascheramon desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_¿Qué es todo esto? Traición… ¿muertes? ¿Digimundo? ¿Qué clase de enferma broma es esta? No es posible que los demás crean en esto… ¿o sí?_

Con la pequeña esperanza que yacía en su corazón, Takeshi observó a los presentes, solo para darse con la cruel realidad que lo rodeaba. Nadie se conocía, muy pocos lo hacían. Varios desconocían los vínculos sanguíneos que podrían unirlos. Miradas llenas de duda, de miedo. Todos parecían tener la misma pregunta. Dos ojos ajenos que se miraban a lo lejos, aquellas dos personas que le habían provocado un ligero escalofrío al rubio

_Nadie se conoce. Confiar en desconocidos es imposible. Con el incentivo que hay… y las amenazas de muerte… ¿quién de todas estas personas va a ser el traidor?_

Takeshi y Michiru intercambiaron miradas. Estaban perdidos, sin ninguna vía de escape a su alcance.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo es lento, sin casi nada de avance, pero sirvió una recapitulación e introducción de todos los niños <strong>(*^▽^*)


	8. Las Lecciones del Profesor Mascheramon

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos Reviews, Follows y Favoritos! ;v;

Siendo honesta, no creí actualizar esta semana de nuevo pero… ¡tengo una seria debilidad por los números impares, ese 7 hacía que me quisiera jalar los pelos y transformarlo en un 8! Solo hay algunas excepciones de impares (｀・ω・´)" El título del capítulo lo dice todo. En estos días cambiaré la portada de la historia, pedí que me dibujaran a los chicos para hacerlo más bonito :3 También prometo amor entre los padres, más adelante claro.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII – Las Lecciones del Profesor Mascheramon<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Masato Kamiya<em>

_¿Por qué tuve que decir "no"?_

Esa era la pregunta que rondaba la mente de Masato, destrozándolo por dentro cada vez que captaba la mirada de Hekiru sobre su presencia. El niño de cabello castaño con toques de caoba en las puntas se encontraba sentado en el círculo que todos habían conformado y así poder esclarecer la inusual situación en la que se hallaban. Sus ojos observaban a cada persona de forma detenida, sumiéndose en las peculiares características de dichos individuos. Varios parecían conocerse, sin embargo todavía yacía la duda mayor.

_Algunos parecen ser amigos, conocidos… ese es mi caso con Ao, Byakuya, Cocoa y Ringo. A estas dos no las conocería si no fuera por ella. Luego están mis primos Haji, Tsu… y Hekiru. Ahora que lo pienso, él no sabe eso. No tiene idea que es familia con ellos dos. Hekiru tan solo conoce a mi papá y a mí por algunos viajes que hacíamos. Recién conoció a mamá y es muy probable que desconozca su apellido de soltera. La duda que no me quito de la cabeza es la idea que hay un traidor entre nosotros. Luego de todo ese énfasis de aquél extraño animal sobre muertes y matanzas, con tan solo pensar que alguien aquí nos va a traicionar…_

Suspirando, Masato se retira los googles que heredó de su tío Davis, quien, cosa curiosa, los había heredado de su padre Tai. Le llamaba la atención que su tío no se lo entregara a alguno de sus dos hijos, siendo la primera opción Tsukuru, el mayor. Siempre desconoció ese motivo. Luego de limpiarlos gentilmente con su camiseta de prácticas de fútbol rojo intenso, tomo noción que Hekiru se había incorporado al círculo, sosteniendo aparatos multicolores alrededor de su camisa amarilla. Siguiendo sus ojos canela, el muchacho de trece años dejó sus temores de lado, enfocándose en los aparatos.

_¿Qué lleva ahí? Bueno, no es como si pudiera preguntarle, ahora somos desconocidos…_

—Disculpen, ¿creen que pueda decir algo?

Una delicada voz se hizo paso entre el silencio de los niños. Provenía de Ringo, quien se hallaba arrodillada en el césped, su vestido blanco bordado meciéndose en el viento. Su sombrero veraniego hecho de paja la cubría de los rayos de sol que caían fuertemente hacia ellos. Casi como arte de magia, su listón azul parecía moverse imitando su nerviosismo. A Masato le sorprendió la intromisión de la castaña con ojos color miel al ella ser algo reservada. Tímidamente, levantó su mano derecha.

—Nadie te impide hablar—Tsukuru es el primero en contestar con antipatía.

_Como siempre, Tsu nunca va a cambiar esa actitud. Me sorprende, dado a que el tío Davis es muy carismático._

—Gracias—haciendo una venia con la cabeza, Ringo no parecía afectada por las palabras del moreno—Viendo las circunstancias en las que estamos, creo que lo mejor sería unirnos como grupo. Introducirnos.

—Esa abominación de animal con apariencia humana ya dejó en claro nuestros nombres—murmura Hajime.

—Ciertamente, sería algo redundante… ¿qué tienes en mente, Tachikawa? —Tsukuru la observó expectante, sus ojos negros brillando.

_Envidio la memoria de mi primo, me va a costar aprenderme los nombres y apellidos de los rostros nuevos._

—Bueno…—colocando un dedo bajo el mentón, la niña prosigue—Creí que si cada uno se introducía por su cuenta, podría servir como un incentivo para conocernos mejor y así no caer en la trampa.

—¿Trampa? —ahora fue el turno de Aoko preguntar, uniéndose a la conversación.

—No creo en eso que exista un traidor entre nosotros—sonríe al final Ringo—Presiento que es una forma de plantar más miedo en nosotros luego de todas esas amenazas sobre matanzas y guerras, agregando el hecho de estar en un mundo desconocido.

—¡Como es de esperarse de Rin! Puedes no hablar mucho pero cuando dices algo siempre tiene sentido, nyahaha—Cocoa abraza a su gemela, alegre sin preocupación alguna.

_Cocoa siempre se ve tan feliz, me pregunto si hay algo que deprima a esa chica._

—Tachikawa, ese no es _su_ objetivo—aguantando las ganas de un insulto, Tsukuru hace un ruido con los dientes.

—Lo siento pero, creo que al fin y al cabo dio resultado.

—¿Ringo? —la niña de cabello mostaza observa a su amiga, jugando con un pompón de su gorra de invierno.

_Nunca había visto a Aoko tan… vulnerable. Siempre actúa como una chica fuerte. Por alguna razón me dan ganas de protegerla._

—Ringo, querías que todos empezaran a conversar para romper el hielo, ¿cierto? —sujetando fuertemente la cadena de su jean, Byakuya libera sus pensamientos—Una vez que Aoko se incorporó, los demás empezaron a bajar la guardia. Lo sé, porque admito haberlo hecho. Además que sabías que Cocoa reaccionaría de esa manera, su risa calmándonos.

Los niños que permanecían todavía en silencio empezaron a susurrar entre sí, mirándose y comprendiendo la situación. Suspiros de alivio se escapaban de las bocas de varios. Masato los examinó una vez más, su corazón dejando de latir de manera acelerada tras bajar la atmósfera de hostilidad.

—Me atraparon—dice débilmente, para luego mirar al muchacho que estaba sentado a su derecha—Gracias por la idea, Kousuke.

_Al parecer, como siempre Tsukuru dio en el blanco con el "su". Sabía desde un inicio el plan de Ringo. Ese tal Kousuke me da mucha curiosidad. Hasta ahora no ha dicho palabra alguna, parece ser del tipo inseguro. Ese tipo de actitud no va a ayudar si deseas sobrevivir, al igual que los lazos que uno tiene… un minuto, ¿qué hago pensando en esas cosas? Debo pensar en positivo, todas esas cosas son mentiras, estoy dejando que me consuman. Todo porque negué mi parentesco con Hekiru._

Sacudiendo el rostro, Masato se colocó los googles que todavía yacían en sus manos luego de limpiarlos. En ese instante se percató de dos rubios que parecían estar teniendo una pequeña disputa. La manera en la que discutían era casi imperceptible, pasando en alto por los presentes.

_Si mal no recuerdo ellos se llamaban Takeshi y Takashi. A ese segundo lo pusieron en esa lista extra al igual que a mí…_

—Ya que parece haberse calmado la tormenta, creo que deberíamos pensar en qué hacer por ahora—una niña de cabello lizo chocolate con ojos verdes se atrevió a hablar—Hay que tomar la situación con calma para no tomar decisiones apresuradas.

_Para ser pequeña piensa de manera seria._

—Shiki tiene razón—Takeshi había dejado de discutir, ahora dirigiendo su actitud hacia los demás—Si dejamos que las palabras de esa… _cosa_ nos afecte no podremos encontrar una forma de salir de aquí.

—Si recapitulamos los hechos podemos deducir lo siguiente—cruzando sus brazos como es de costumbre, Kei llama la atención de Masato—Nos encontramos atrapados en un lugar llamado Digimundo, supuestamente paralelo al Mundo Real. Si Mascheramon es un habitante de este sitio parece que vamos a tener oportunidades en toparnos en criaturas similares a él. Dejando eso de lado, al decir que destruyó unos _televisores_, se debe dar por sentado que esa era nuestra única vía de escape. Lo que me pregunto es si todas esas criaturas serán iguales o diferentes, si serán amigables o salvajes. Después de todo dijo que debíamos destruir este mundo antes de que nos destruya a nosotros. Al parecer las cosas no pintan muy bien, haha.

_¿Cómo puede reír tras la explicación de nuestra fatal situación?_

—Él tiene razón… ¿Kei era? —Kousuke decidió hablar por su cuenta, creando asombro en Ringo y Cocoa—Al desconocer las cosas que nos esperan, es imposible tomar un plan de acción que asegure nuestras vidas…

—Precisamente iba a eso, Kousuke—el niño con la pequeña cola de caballo responde—Todavía nos queda la incógnita de la Tercera Gran Guerra Digital, sin olvidar sus referencias sobre una Esperanza y una Luz. El destino que les depara tras su arribo… y algo con respecto a unos Digihuevos.

—Quizás son dos personas más… espero—Ringo soltó en un suspiro, dirigiendo la mirada al jardín—Personas que puedan ayudarnos.

—Lo que me causa más intriga es esta oscuridad que asecha aquí—el rubio con la gorra de lana titubeó, haciendo que Takeshi lo sujetara de la mano.

_¿Oscuridad? Pero si el día está claro y brillante, sin nubes a la vista._

—¡Ohohoho! —una voz infantil casi le rompe los tímpanos a Masato, teniendo que recurrir a cubrir sus orejas con ambas manos—¡Yo no le temo a la oscuridad ya que soy su Emperatriz! Debes ser parte de los Emisarios de las Luces, ¡no caeré ante ti!

—Mayu, ¡compórtate! —tratando de contener a su hermana menor quien parecía todavía no recordar el problema de su conejo de felpa extraviado, Usami, Mayaka aguantaba renegar mientras que Mayu volvía a su mundo de ilusiones—¡Kei, ayúdame!

Luego de hacer un par de conteos, Masato se percató que el plan de Kousuke había dado resultado. Todos habían logrado decir algo, sea mínimo o simples comentarios. Él era consciente de no haber aportado algo, asombrado por las diferentes personalidades que lo rodeaban. Una vez más, sus ojos se posaron sobre su primo, Hekiru. Su figura lucía pálida, sus mejillas algo rojizas. Una punzada le entró al corazón, queriendo romperlo en pedazos. Haber rechazado a un familiar no le dejaba una buena sensación en general, sintiéndose un traicionero.

_¿Traicionero? Si alguien nos llega a traicionar, ¿será esta misma sensación al ser un desconocido? ¿Pero qué pasa si resulto ser yo? ¿O alguno de mis primos? ¿El traidor estará consciente que lo es y se formará al pasar el tiempo que estemos atrapados aquí o ya tendrá una agenda de antemano? Quiero pensar que ambas son imposibles, en especial esa segunda… ¿quién iba a pensar que algo así iba a suceder?_

—Ustedes pueden seguir jugando a pretender tener una unión invisible, siendo todos ajenos el uno del otro, a excepción de algunos casos. Si realmente estamos en una situación clasificada como paranoia, quisiera anunciar que corto mis lazos con todo aquél a quién conozco, incluyéndote a ti, Hajime. Al parecer alguien tomó el curso de acción que planeaba, no puedo quedarme atrás.

La voz de Tsukuru hizo a todos volver a la realidad. Sus ojos negros mirando fijamente a cada uno, atravesando sus cuerpos. Masato no tenía palabras para decir algo. Deseaba hacerlo pero el temor a refutar al mayor del grupo tan solo le generaba más terror. En el mismo estado se encontraba el menor de los Motomiya, sus ojos rojizos queriendo llenarse de lágrimas que tragaba con cada respiro que daba. Todavía sumido en Tsukuru, Masato se percata que miraba fijamente a uno de los niños que desconocía, que dicho sea de paso en ese momento no le importaba su identidad. No obstante, cuando los ojos del moreno se posaron en él, un frío recorrió su espalda.

_¿Cortar lazos…? No es posible que… ¿cómo pudo deducir lo que hice sin siquiera conocer a Hekiru?_

—Pero antes de eso, hay algunas cosas que todavía deseo verificar—levantándose, Tsukuru coloca ambas manos tras su espalda, preparándose para gritar—¡Mascheramon, sé que estás aquí así que apresúrate en mostrar tu rostro!

_¡¿Qué está haciendo!?_

—Vaya, ni un hermoso y adorable panda como yo puede tomar un merecido descanso… ¿o soy un pingüino? ¡Pangüino! Eso suena mejor.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la misteriosa criatura había aparecido de cabeza, sus manos apoyándose en el césped. Tras terminar su acrobacia, cae grácilmente. Su cabello negro como el carbón, reluciente con el ardiente sol. Sus ojos rojos transmitían un destello lleno de expectativas, el disfraz que lo asemejaba a esos dos animales causaban que perdiera el equilibro. Las orejas que acababan como alas al final se movían por la emoción, sus manos siendo cubiertas por guantes gigantes asemejándose a un oso panda. Luego de soltar una pequeña risa, admira a los Elegidos.

—No creí que me llamarían tan rápido.

—Dijiste que serías nuestro guía en este lugar, todavía tienes varias explicaciones que dar—Tsukuru contenía sus ganas de golpear a la criatura.

_¡¿Por qué siempre tan mandón!? Nuestras vidas están en la línea._

—Pupuuu—resopla Mascheramon—Al parecer llegó la hora de trabajar.

_Es increíble la manera en como mi primo lo domina, como si lo tuviese entrenado. Los demás chicos parecen asombrados al igual que yo._

—¿Qué es lo que desean saber? ¿Hmm? —coloca una gigante pata bajo la barbilla—¿Quizás mis medidas? ¿Lo adorable que soy? ¿Quizás declarar su amor hacia mí?

—Dices que este mundo está habitado por otros seres como tú, ¿no hay otros humanos?

—Dinnn donnn—responde sonriente—¡En este mundo solo habitan criaturas llamadas Digimon! Soy un monstruo digital.

—_Digital Monster_…—Masato logra escuchar a su primo Hekiru, todavía sujetando los objetos metálicos entre su camisa.

—El Digimundo está dividido en diferentes zonas y continentes—golpeando con su pata el suelo, un pizarrón se manifiesta, brotando de la tierra. Mascheramon afina su garganta, sujetando una tiza blanca, preparándose—Creo que es hora de una lección.

_No sé qué pensar al respecto._

—Este mundo corre de manera paralela al Mundo Real, al igual que a otros dos mundos. Uno caleidoscópico que posee el poder de transformar pensamientos y sueños en realidad, mientras que el otro está sumido en las tinieblas, también con una fuerza capaz de volver pensamientos oscuros y negativos en realidad—recalcando sus palabras tras hacer un dibujo de tres esferas en el pizarrón prosigue—Tras absorber fuerzas de ambos mundos, el Digimundo se encuentra estrechamente atado a ellos, brindándole el poder de lograr que la ficción se vuelva en algo real. Esta especial característica, combinada con los datos que forman este lugar, dio nacimiento a que los pensamientos humanos, sueños, creencias espirituales y mitos aparezcan en la forma de Digimons como yo.

—¿Un mundo de oscuridad y otro que hace nuestros sueños realidad? —el niño que Masato conocía bajo el nombre de Takashi se pregunta a sí mismo.

—¡Todavía no es la hora de preguntas! —lanzándole una tiza extra en la frente, el rubio sujetándose la frente por el dolor para luego cubrirse con su gorro de lana por la vergüenza, Mascheramon sigue su clase—Como dije antes, este mundo está dividido en diferentes zonas y continentes. En este momento se encuentran en un lugar llamado… ¡la _Isla File,_ el lugar donde nacen las profecías! Luego tienen el continente de _Server,_ uno de los más grandes del Digimundo. También esta _Folder,_ _Directory_, _WWW, _después pasaremos a las sub-áreas. Después de todo, hay asuntos más importantes que discutir.

—Isla File…—las palabras dejaban un sabor amargo en la boca de Masato.

—¿Hasta ahora satisfecho, Tsukuru Motomiya? —inquiere el Digimon, dibujando una vez más en la pizarra.

—Efectivamente, hay asuntos más importantes que discutir. Prosigue—cerrando los ojos, el muchacho espera con calma.

—El nacimiento de este mundo se remonta al siglo veinte de su mundo. Me gustaría explayarme más pero ese niño me da algo de miedo, quizás termine volviéndome en datos o removiendo todo el relleno que cargo, ¡fufufu!

—¡Suena muy divertido quitarte el relleno! Debe ser todo suave y esponjoso… ohoho…—ahora fue el turno de Mayu sentirse emocionada—Tal y como sentir la presión de hormiguitas bajo mis dedos.

_Aparte de creer en ilusiones falsas, parece tener una personalidad algo… ¿sádica?_

—¡Nada de lastimar al profesor! O sino no te devolveré esto—una vez más, algo se manifiesta a su lado. Ahora se trataba de un muñeco de felpa rosa, asemejado a un conejo. Sin embargo, tenía una carácterística inusual, se encontraba lleno de vendajes y parches, al igual que un ojo hecho de botón casi descociéndose.

_Qué cruel…_

—Usami… ¡devuélvemela!

Tras hacer un sonido de negación tras las dientes, Mascheramon golpea la pizarra con la tiza nuevamente—Que acabe con la lección. A los niños malos se les tiene que tratar de esta forma.

—Uggg….—conteniendo las ganas de llorar, la niña que se hace llamar Emperatriz de la Oscuridad se mantiene en silencio.

—Como decía—afinando su garganta el Digimon empieza a caminar de un lado a otro frente a la pizarra—En este mundo también existen dioses, conocidos como las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, al igual que poseer un corazón en su centro. Ahora saltándonos una larga clase de historia ya que la mirada de Tsu provoca que este lindo Pangüino se sonroje por la atención… hablemos sobre ustedes los Elegidos.

—Tsu suena repulsivo viniendo de ti—el hermano mayor de Hajime aguanta las ganas de golpearlo nuevamente.

—Si mal no recuerdo, nos llamaste Niños Elegidos… ¿qué es eso? —sin desearlo, Kousuke había formulado una pregunta.

—¡Nada de cuestionar al profesor, alumno Izumi! —una tiza más se abre paso a la frente del niño, al igual como sucedió con el rubio—Ha habido diferentes grupos de niños, cada quien con sus propias historias, ustedes están fuertemente vinculados a ellos porque… ¡ups! ¡Creo que tanta miel con sardinas ha provocado que hable de más!

—Entonces no somos los primeros, interesante—cruzando sus brazos en ademán de meditar las palabras, Kei presta atención—Me gustaría preguntar sobre esa Luz y Esperanza, aunque dudo mucho que conteste, profesor.

—Como esperaba de Ichijouji número dos, sabia decisión a diferencia de la número uno, quien parece tener muchas cosas en mente.

Al saber que hablaban de ella, Mayaka se sonrojó intensamente luego de contener a Mayu de llorar una vez más.

—¡Maestro! ¿Podría preguntar algo? —el segundo rubio levanta en alto el brazo.

_¡¿Acaso ese tal Takeshi está demente!? ¿Quiere ser el tercero en recibir ese golpe con la tiza?_

—Hable, alumno Takaishi. A diferencia de su… _mellizo_, usted sí posee educación al levantar su mano. Adelante—asintiendo para sí, Mascheramon extiende su mano cubierta por la gigante pata de panda.

—Si este mundo fue creado como dices, que es casi un reflejo de nuestro mundo… deben existir programas que se asemejen a nosotros los humanos.

—¡Biku! Si logran descubrir quién los invocó y encerró, la mente maestra… a veces la verdad es dolorosa de saber, fufufufu. No hay respuesta a esa pregunta.

_¿Biku? ¿Acaso ese es su gesto de sorpresa?_

—¡Maestro Mascheramon! Cocoa tiene una pregunta también—saltando sin unas energías que mueren, la gemela de Ringo también levanta la mano.

—Alumna Tachikawa… o quizás no es _Tachikawa_, ¡diga!

—Mencionó algo sobre buscar unos Digihuevos, ¿qué son?

—Casi lo olvidaba. Eso me pasa por ceder ante la tentativa mirada de Motomiya mayor. En el Digimundo existe el ciclo del renacimiento. Una vez que se ha cumplido el ciclo de vida de un Digimon, dicho de manera cruda, _muere_. Tanto Digimons de naturaleza bondadosa y maliciosa. Sus datos son reciclados para darles una nueva vida en forma de un colorido huevo. Normalmente estos se encuentran en la Aldea del Inicio pero… para hacer esto más interesante, los suyos están siendo resguardados por el Ejercito Anti-Humanos… ¡otra vez hablé de más! Debo recordar jamás mezclar miel con sardinas en el desayuno.

—¿Ejército Anti-Humanos? ¿Bondadosos y maliciosos?—Aoko retrocede en terror, Byakuya sujetándole la mano—Hermano…

_Aoko…_

—¡Alumna Ishida, si desea preguntar debe levantar la mano como sus demás compañeros!

Los ojos de la niña cabello mostaza se abren profundamente, siendo resguardada por Byakuya. Mascheramon de media vuelta para sujetar una tiza más, para darse con una grata sorpresa para ella.

—Al parecer se acabaron, haz tenido mucha suerte.

Un suspiro de alivio se escapa de sus labios.

—Volviendo al tema, no todos los Digihuevos son de Digimons que cumplen este ciclo. Al nacer de huevos, algunos han esperado años, inclusive siglos para nacer esperando cariño humano—colocando una vez mano aquella inusual pata bajo la barbilla, un foco se enciende en su mente—Olvidé hablarles sobre el Muro de Fuego… eso puede esperar, sería mucha información generosa de mi parte. Ahora viene algo que estaba olvidando, ¡alumno Kamiya!

_¡¿Yo!? No me digas… no me digas que se trata sobre esa lista extra…_

Tras la mención de su apellido, la piel de Masato se eriza, llegando a tragar saliva por el temor. A su lado se encontraba Hekiru, quien parecía haber tomado con tranquilidad el hecho de ser también llamado.

—El Kamiya cobarde no, me refiero a Kamiya número dos—Mascheramon apunta con la tiza que llevaba en mano a el hijo de Kari Kamiya—Al parecer tiene algo que yo había pasado por alto, si fueras tan amable de dejarlo al descubierto.

_¿K-K-Kamiya cobarde?_

Olvidando su miedo por un instante, Masato tenía ganas de refutar, mas la mirada de aquellos ojos rojizos que le recordaban al color de la sangre lo detuvieron.

—Cierto, cierto. Antes de olvidarlo y seguir con los demás procedimientos para que vayan en su búsqueda de huevos de Pascua, ¿se encuentra satisfecho, alumno Motomiya número uno?

—Me llama la atención el detalle de las Guerras, además de las… intrigantes matanzas y traiciones que dices, supongo que tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta—dice de manera arrogante.

—Como esperaba de mi alumno, listo para hacer su tarea. Esta tan solo fue una lección introductoria. Llamémoslo Digimundo 101—volviendo a asentir, tras arreglar su negro cabello, Mascheramon vuelve a mirar a Hekiru—Vamos, pequeña linterna que ilumina caminos, muéstralos. Que los hayas encontrado no significa que puedas quedártelos todos, que avaro eres. Sino nunca van a encontrar a sus camaradas.

_Debe tratarse sobre esos aparatos que carga en su camisa. Nadie parece haber tomado noción que Hekiru cargaba algo a excepción mía… un segundo, ¿encontrar camaradas? ¿Acaso no es suficiente con los huevos?_

Obedeciendo sus palabras, el niño de cabello castaño deja al descubierto los objetos, estos cayendo al suelo dejando un estruendo. Masato se dejó consumir por el aura misteriosa que transmitían. Pequeñas máquinas yacían en sus pies, cada uno con un color diferente, siendo quince en total. Todas le llamaban la atención al ser tan peculiares. Con una tonalidad metálica, siendo cubiertos por colores, además de contar un espacio perfecto para colocar algún colgador, tal y como en un celular, se encontraban listos para ser reclamados.

—¡Qué lindos! —juntando ambas manos, Cocoa se deja llevar por sus gustos femeninos—¡Ao, Ao, míralos! ¡Aunque tú siempre serás la más linda en mis ojos!

—¡C-C-Cocoa! No es momento—cerrando los ojos por la vergüenza, Aoko se atreve a dejar el lado de su hermano para ir y jalarle las mejillas a su mejor amiga, quien intentaba hablar tan solo saliendo palabras inentendibles.

_Por algún motivo ese halago me molestó un poco…_

—¿Por qué tenías todas esas cosas contigo? —Shiki se acercó al lado de Hekiru, arreglando su perfecto cerquillo.

—No quería ocultarlo, es solo que… no se presentó la oportunidad para decirles… los encontré al despertar—juntando ambas manos por los nervios de hablar con un desconocido, el niño que siempre utiliza su silbato para escapar de la realidad, explica sus motivos.

—Ya veo, tienes mucha razón. Las cosas sucedieron de manera pronta, es entendible—ella le lanza una cálida sonrisa, haciendo que Hekiru se sienta en paz y tranquilo, asegurándolo.

_Hekiru debería dejar esa actitud si desea sobrevivir, por suerte corté todo lazo con él… ¡no, Masato! ¿Por qué piensas de esta manera? Me estoy dejando consumir por la paranoia de la matanza y traiciones._

—Ejem, ejem—afinando su garganta una vez más, Mascheramon se acerca al centro en donde yacían las máquinas—A ver, a ver… contemos…. Hmm…. Hmmm…. Interesante, ¿quince de nuevo? Sí, quince. Oh bueno.

Al ver que nadie se atrevía a preguntar, el Digimon observó a los presentes.

—Como nadie dice nada, supongo que pasaré a la siguiente lección… no, esa puede esperar. Con tan solo decir mi nombre apareceré para ser su guía introductoria. Por ahora… ¡esos son sus Digivice! ¿Qué es un Digivice? ¡Se enterarán luego! Ahora, estos bebés son muy poderosos y cuentan con funciones muy interesantes que descubrirán por su cuenta, puede ser que sea un Pangüino tan dulce como la miel y energético como una sardina, pero tengo un alma de oso maloso también. Se llaman _D-Cypher_, hagan lo que deseen de ese nombre buscándole un significado.

—_D-Cypher_… _english, huh_…—la voz de Hekiru salió en un murmullo.

_En momentos como estos desearía saber ese idioma. Eso me pasa por quedarme dormido en clases y salteármelas por escaparme a jugar futbol._

—Al parecer la Lamparita de la Paz ha dado con una respuesta, fufufu—juntando ambas patas junto a su risa, Mascheramon se aleja saltando para acabar encima de la pizarra—¿Qué esperan? Quiero ver cuál le pertenece a cada uno, aunque es una respuesta obvia.

Una vez más, Masato cayó en el truco de observar a sus compañeros. Todos temerosos de acercarse a las máquinas. Mascheramon lucía conocerlas muy bien, inclusive sabiendo cuál le pertenecía a cada uno. No obstante, la sensación que podría ser una trampa más yacía en sus mentes. Con unas risitas infantiles de fondo proviniendo del Digimon, nadie se atrevía a dar el primer paso. A excepción de un rubio con vestimenta verde.

—_Frère_…—Masato escuchó a Takashi.

_¿Acaso quiere morir?_

Poco a poco, Takeshi se acercaba a una de las máquinas, una que se asemejaba al verde de un campo luego de despertar a la luz del sol con aquél rocío de la media noche, asemejándose a un verde celadón. Sus manos sudaban, el corazón de Masato latiendo por su valentía, la envidia también carcomiéndolo luego de ser llamado cobarde por la barata imitación de un humano metido en un ridículo disfraz de animal, eso era lo que él pensaba. Al llegar a la máquina, a una de las quince, extendió su mano, su palma dando con la superficie. Tras sentirlo, esta emitió un cálido brillar, deslumbrando a los presentes.

—Al parecer fue Takeshi el primero en reclamar su Digivice. Siento que por primera vez mis cálculos fueron errados, creí que alguno de los tres candidatos a líder lo haría—todavía riendo de fondo, aquellas palabras se insertan en la cabeza de Masato—Aunque el de los googles es un cobarde.

_¡De nuevo con eso!_

Tras tener el _D-Cypher_ en mano, el rubio se retira del círculo solo para ser recibido por su mellizo, este abrazándolo por el temor. Takeshi parece decirle unas palabras que Masato no llegó a escuchar.

_La imagen que me dan es muy diferente a la que vi momentos atrás cuando discutían. Me dan la impresión de jamás haber hecho eso por cómo actúan ahora. Transmiten un aura… ¿celestial? No lo sé._

Imitando a su hermano, Takashi se acerca a otro Digivice que yacía al lado del de Takeshi. Este era de un color también verde, salvo que apegándose a la menta, siendo mucho más claro sin llegar a un verde agua. Una vez más se presentó el brillo, encegueciendo al rubio. Tras tenerlo en mano, regresa a su lugar original, sonriendo con alivio en el rostro. Luego de ver aquellos actos, nadie más se atrevía a hacerlo todavía. Miradas nerviosas expectantes a quién era el siguiente. En silencio, nadie se percató el momento en el que Kei apareció al centro del círculo, observando los _D-cyphers_ con curiosidad. Sus ojos se posaban de uno en uno, meditando a sus dueños.

—Ya veo, esto es fácil, haha—hablándose a sí mismo luego de lanzar una risa que calmó a sus dos hermanas, se arrodilla para sostener uno que acabó brillando al tacto—Después de todo, el negro es uno de mis colores favoritos.

—¡Yo también quiero! —corriendo hacia su hermano mayor, Mayu recibe el Digivice de su hermano—¡No es justo, yo quería ese, soy la Emperatriz de la Oscuridad!

—Mayu, el negro no solo representa oscuridad o tinieblas, es algo… como decirlo… ¿cuál crees que sea el tuyo, alguno que le tengas preferencia?

—¡Mayu, espera! —Mayaka se sumió a los Ichijouji, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas al correr hacia ellos—No seas así, ¿no has pensado que puede ser una trampa?

—A esos dos Emisarios de las Luces no les pasó nada, tampoco a mi fiel Vasallo—juntando ambas manos en sus diminutas caderas para luego señalar a Kei, prosigue—Por lo tanto, ¡la Emperatriz de la Oscuridad no tiene qué temer!

—Como quieras…—suspirando al final, Mayaka tan solo le lanza una mirada a su hermano—Repito, ¿cómo lo haces?

—¿Soborno? Haha, la verdad no lo sé. Creo que ella es muy predecible—le sonrió a su hermana—Ya que viniste, busca el tuyo también.

_Esa familia es muy peculiar, no creo querer entrar o ser objetivo de esa niñita con problemas mentales que pretende ser una reina o algo así._

Mayu salta entre los Digivices, llegando a uno color lavanda. Asombrada, se acerca al aparato, revelando el brillar al igual que los otros tres. Emocionada, empieza a saltar con la máquina en manos—¡Es el mío, lo encontré!

—Me gustaría decir que llegó la hora del castigo al ser una niña algo malcriada y egocéntrica, ¡pero es hora del premio, toma tu peluche! —lanzándole a Usami, Mayu trata de mantener el equilibrio debido a su vestido pomposo lolita, recibiendo a su conejo de felpa—¡Usami! Te extrañé… extrañé tu suave y esponjoso relleno.

_Repito, una persona más que no deseo conocer ni establecer vínculos sociales… pensé que el tal Mascheramon había sido el culpable de esos vendajes pero… al parecer me equivoqué._

Maya empezó a caminar ignorando sus alrededores, dirigiéndose de manera directa a uno color guinda. A lo lejos, Masato se percató que Hajime se estaba aguantando las ganas de decir algo, juntando sus labios con ganas de hacer un puchero, además de tener ambas manos en forma de puños.

_Ahora que lo pienso, Hajime casi no ha dicho nada. Debe ser por Tsukuru al tomar rienda de la situación. Creí que en algún momento se atrevería a decir algo durante las lecciones de Mascheramon, conociendo lo travieso que es._

—¡No dejaré que algo le pase a Mayaka, también buscaré el mío! —lanzándose hacia el sitio de los Digivices, Hajime va al lado de ella.

—¿Y tú qué quieres? —Masato tomó noción del cambio de actitud de la chica—Al atraer problemas vas a llamarlos a mí, eres tan solo un imán de problemas.

—V-V-Vamos, Mayaka… no puedo dejar que um, te pase algo…

—Sí… claro…—contesta arqueando una ceja con sarcasmo.

_Momento incómodo._

—Sujetaré el que está al lado de ese, ¿sí? —Hajime se agachó para tocar uno color caoba que yacía al lado del guinda, mientras que Mayaka tan solo suelta un suspiro de rendición al dejar hacerle lo que le plazca.

Ambos extendieron sus manos al mismo tiempo, los Digvices reaccionando. Mayaka volvió rápidamente donde sus hermanos, los tres saliendo del círculo. Hajime seguía con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, apenando a Masato. Ahora solo quedaban ocho, esperando reclamar a sus dueños, o quizás de manera viceversa, esperando a ser reclamados.

_A veces me da vergüenza ajena._

—Que fastidio es esto—los ojos negros de Tsukuru brillan, yendo directo hacia uno color azul oscuro, que se asemejaba a un cielo nocturno estrellado. Tras brillar, lo primero que hizo a diferencia de los demás fue acomodarlo en su cintura, en un compartimento de su jean.

Masato observó a Aoko, quien parecía estar perdiendo el temor, volviendo a ser aquella chica que le transmitía seguridad. Ella lucía con ganas de acercarse al lugar. El hijo de Tai y Jun juntó sus manos, asintiendo a sí mismo.

_¡Es hora de reivindicar mi nombre, para dejar en claro que no soy un cobarde!_

No obstante, el hermano mayor se le adelantó.

_¡No, Byakuya! Era mi oportunidad…._

Jugando con su cadena, empieza a caminar al lado de su hermana, observando de reojo a Masato. Por algún motivo, el chico de cabello castaño decide lanzarle una sonrisa como es de costumbre a aquél chico con peinado rebelde de color asemejado al cobre, solo para recibir frialdad. Ella seguía yendo a pasos lentos, observando curiosa los ocho dispositivos que quedaban.

_No sé si pensar si me odia o qué, nunca le he hecho algo._

Finalmente ambos se detuvieron, intercambiando miradas dubitativas. Ciertamente, dos colores se encontraban al lado del otro, aun así la duda los atacaba. Masato no pudo evitar notar el pequeño tick de Aoko al juntar ambas manos en su pecho, al igual que suspirar. Ella no sabía se acercarse a un azul pálido, que se asemejaba a el color de la nieve, casi yendo al blanco o uno naranja. Byakuya parecía cederle el chance a su hermana, ella agachándose de a pocos, extendiendo su mano hacia el azul. Para su sorpresa, reaccionó. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, enterneciendo el corazón de Masato, mientras que Byakuya toma el naranja, también respondiendo ante su palma, ahora tan solo quedando seis.

_¿Qué me está pasando? Tengo muchas ganas de salir como Hajime hizo hace un instante…_

La niña de nombre Shiki, junto a Kousuke, fueron los siguientes en tomar la iniciativa. Al no haber establecido directo, la niña hizo una venia, introduciéndose ante él. Tomado por sorpresa, el hijo de Izzy actuó de la misma manera, cediéndole el turno para que ella escogiera primero. Con su cabello chocolate meciéndose mientras caminaba, se agacha para tocar uno amarillo, brillando. Él opta por seguirla, tomando uno color gris. Al sentir la luz que transmitía, suspiró para volver al lado de las gemelas Tachikawa. Ellas juntaron sus manos, dirigiéndose hacia dos dispositivos.

_Todos parecían haber seguido la intuición de ese tal Kei, yendo hacia sus colores favoritos, he quizás ahí la duda de Aoko y Byakuya._

Ambas chicas de cabello castaño asienten, Cocoa dirigiéndose hacia un marrón inusual que daba la impresión de parecer, valga la redundancia, color cocoa mezclado con algo de fresa, dando una mezcla híbrida de rosa achocolatado. A diferencia de su reflejo, el de Ringo era un rosa que tiraba para un delicado verdor, como una fruta pasando por un estado de maduración. Al ahora tan solo quedar dos Digivices, Masato mira una vez más a Hekiru.

—¿Qué están esperando? Debí haber traído sardinas deshidratadas o algo así… ahora que lo pienso, ¿los pingüinos comen sardinas? —Mascheramon acaba dando un gran bostezo—De todas formas, Linternita, tú ya sabes cuál es el tuyo, ¿por qué no fuiste primero? Pensé que los candidatos a líder lo harían y luego tu pero al parecer esto no está resultando como lo creí. Error 404.

Suspirando, Hekiru cierra sus ojos, dirigiéndose hacia otro inusual Digivice. Cuando Masato lo observó, juró que le pertenecería a alguna de las chicas. Aun así, el niño de cabello castaño sostiene su silbato, para al final sostener un pálido rosa, asemejándose al color de una flor de cerezo. Bello color, no el adecuado para un hombre, pero al fin y al cabo hermoso. Al no brillar, varios pensaron que era el equivocado. Masato temiendo lo peor.

_¡Es imposible que ese sea el mío, es muy femenino!_

—Lo sabía, al tocarlos primero ese reaccionó antes de tiempo con Hekiru—de alguna forma, Mascheramon evita reir—Supongo que el que queda le pertenece a Masato.

—Me pertenece…—susurra el muchacho de cabello castaño alborotado.

_Soy el último… ¿eso me hace ver cobarde?_

Sacude su rostro, sacando esos pensamientos de su mente. Al estar frente al dispositivo, un naranja asemejándose al atardecer, casi yendo a un brillante escarlata, se siente algo decepcionado al recordar que el color semejante al de él no reaccionó a Aoko. Suspirando, se acerca para tenerlo en manos, brillando. Un calor se apoderó de su cuerpo, sintiendo una descarga que tranquilizaba sus inseguridades.

_¿Esto sintieron todos?_

—Bueno, al parecer he acabado mi tarea aquí—tras desaparecer los implementos de su lección el Digimon les lanza unas últimas palabras—Estoy agotado para pasar a las lecciones del Digivice, así que les dejo como deber extra averiguar sus funciones. Son inteligentes, no me decepcionarán. Ahora vayan por sus caminos… ¡pero fufufufu! ¡¿Quién los guiará por ese camino!? ¡La emoción, la emoción! Los tres candidatos a líderes, quién tomará la iniciativa, ¿los Motomiya o el cobarde de Kamiya que no merece cargar los googles que posee? Hmmm…. ¿acaso será la primera disputa? ¿El primer derramamiento de sangre? ¿La primera roptura de amistad? ¡Ahora no me dan ganas de irme! Al parecer este… ¿juego? Sí… este juego de ser comido o comer va a empezar, ¿juntos o separados? ¿Llegarán a la respuesta? ¿Sucumbirán a la traición? ¡El suspenso!

—Oye—la voz de Tsukuru se hizo paso tras la de Mascheramon.

—¿Hm? —levantando el cuello en una posición algo imposible, el Digimon contesta—¿Ahora qué sucede, Tsu?

_Si Mascheramon sigue diciéndole así, en algún momento va a molerlo a golpes._

—Me dejare caer en la tentación, guiado de tus vacías sandeces de incentivos. Forzado a jugar un juego de apuestas a ciegas, sin siquiera escuchar mi derecho a rehusarme con respecto a tu petición u objetivo de matar a esta multitud ignorante. Estoy dentro, pero cuéntame fuera de trabajar en grupo.

—¿Hermano…?—Hajime retrocedió, acercándose a su grupo de amigos de la escuela.

—No recuerdo tener un hermano menor—suelta como un ser superior.

—¡Fufufu! Al parecer sí se tornaron interesantes, ¡ah, dónde están mis sardinas y miel cuando las necesito! Creo que ahora sí me retiro. Si siguen el ejemplo de Tsu en llamarme apareceré, veinticuatro horas y los siete días de la semana.

Y fue así como desapareció.

_¿Tsukuru…?_

—Si desean pueden pretender una vez más a jugar o ser amigos. Iré por mi cuenta, mucho más seguro de a uno en vez de estar en un grupo que puede terminar traicionando, con más oportunidades de acabar conmigo. No pienso perder.

—¡Tsukuru! ¡¿En verdad crees en todas estas cosas!? —Hajime gritaba, aquella vista lastimando a Masato.

—Creerlas o no, estoy aceptando la realidad que me rodea. Si no pueden hacerlo, me dan lástima. Además, ¿qué motivos tienen para quererme cerca? Yo podría resultar siendo el traidor.

El silencio se apoderó de los presentes, sus palabras hundiéndose en sus mentes recobrando la paranoia perdida. Masato deseaba cubrirse los oídos, correr, volver a casa, pero eso sería imposible. Una mirada a los ojos negros de Tsukuru lo dijo todo. No estaba jugando, tampoco mintiendo.

_Lo dice en serio._

—Aunque antes de eso…—dando media vuelta, dejando de darles la espalda, levanta el rostro—Ichijouji, si me permites un momento.

—¿Sucede algo? —Kei pone un rostro de asombro, Mayu apegándose a su rodilla y Mayaka por detrás. Luego de establecer una silenciosa charla, asiente—De acuerdo, ¿Mayaka? Mira a Mayu por un momento.

—¡Kei! —Mayaka lo toma de la mano, impidiendo que se vaya—¿Qué está pasando?

—Vamos, Maya. Eres la mayor, todo saldrá bien—sonriéndole, la asegura.

Una vez que ambos se habían retirado, la duda volvió. Varios juntándose con las personas que les resultaban cómodas. Fue un largo silencio, nadie percatándose cuando los dos chicos regresaron. Quizás minutos, horas, pero al fin y al cabo volvieron para romper el infinito silencio que se apodero tras su partida. Sin decir palabra alguna, Tsukuru emprende su camino, siendo solo ahora catorce personas.

—¡Estúpido Tsukuru! —grita Hajime.

—Hajime… no te desanimes, ¿sí? —Takashi se acercó a él tímidamente, procurando no establecer contacto físico.

Masato tan solo observó a su grupo de amigos: Aoko, Byakuya, Cocoa, Ringo y el nuevo integrante que se llamaba Kousuke. Asintiendo a sí mismo, tomó una desición para ir hacia Hajime.

_Maldito Tsukuru, plantando este miedo en mi interior como una semilla. Y hacerle eso a Hajime… a quién engaño, hice lo mismo con Hekiru… y sé que él lo sabe._

—Hajime… ten cuidado, ¿sí? Creo que lo mejor sería separarnos por ahora. Somos un grupo grande y…

—¿¡Tú también!? ¡Masato, creí que tú…!—aguantando sus lágrimas, Hajime traga su orgullo—¡Perfecto, de todas formas quién quiere estar contigo!

Cruzando los brazos, empieza a caminar hacia una dirección opuesta a la de su hermano. Tras suyo va Takashi, luego seguido de Takeshi. El rubio le lanza una seña a Hekiru, quien inseguro, al no saber qué sentido tomar, observa a Masato de lejos para al final incorporarse al grupo de su desconocido primo y seguirlos. Lentamente, los Ichijouji hacen lo mismo. Finalmente shiki corre al lado de Takeshi y Takashi. Ahora en soledad, Masato se acerca a su grupo.

—Creo que… es hora de hacer lo mismo…

—¿Y a ti quién te posicionó como líder? Quizás las palabras de Mascheramon se te han subido a la cabeza—le dice Byakuya.

—¡Byaku! —Aoko lo resondra en voz baja—M-Masato… me alegra que estés aquí.

—Solo un poco más, Aochin… un poco más, nyahahaha—ríe energéticamente Cocoa, colocando sus manos en la cintura.

_Tengo que reivindicarme… si eso significa tener que ir por mi propio camino, con estas personas… reivindicar la imagen que Mascheramon me dio… que así sea. Tenerlos en mis manos es una gran responsabilidad… y si según él soy candidato a líder… que así sea._

* * *

><p><strong>Al parecer todos fueron por sus propios caminos luego de la lección que les dejó Mascheramon. ¿Les gustaría que hablara de algún grupo en particular el siguiente capítulo? Debe ser o el de Masato o el de Hajime. Quienes reciban más votos gana n_n<strong>


	9. Hotel de los Elegidos

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos Reviews, Follows y Favoritos! ;v; Los quiero (*´・ｖ・)

He recibido un par de quejas sobre el Takari. Es cierto que sale como pareja principal y es que es cierto, todo gira en torno a ellos… solo que falta mucho para llegar a eso, si los incorporo ahorita les estaría arruinando toda la historia que está por venir ya que esas relaciones afectan a sus hijos. Prometo que habrá DE TODO con respecto a las parejas de Adventure. Voy a quitar por ahora el "Takari" e inclusive cambiar el summary porque el plan inicial ya se llevó a cabo, y si no fuese por ese plan de los mellizos… estos eventos no se estarían llevando a cabo, verán por qué (｀・ω・´)

Y el grupo ganador es drumdrumdrumdrumdrum….

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX – Hotel de los Elegidos<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Michiru Takaishi<em>

– O –

"Michiru… Michiru…"

"_Mère_…"

"Michi… mi linda y dulce Michi… _tout va bien_, todo está bien… _mère_… madre se encargará de todo… _Je vais prendre soin de toi, toujours… pour toujours et à jamais"_

"¿Por siempre me cuidarás, por siempre y por siempre…?"

"_Oui_"

"_Merci… mama…_"

– O –

El bosque por el que caminaban no parecía tener fin, el crepúsculo haciéndose paso en el cielo. Michiru ya había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaban en la misma dirección, inclusive tomando noción de los árboles que la rodeaban. Por momentos, pensaba que ya habían pasado por ellos más de una vez, pero ella no diría nada. No se atrevería a hablarle a Hajime, quién había adoptado una actitud inusual luego de separarse de aquél gran grupo de desconocidos y conocidos. Sabía sobre la mala sangre que acababa de formarse tras su discusión con Tsukuru, pero el aura que aquél muchacho de cabello caoba transmitía tan solo incrementaba su temor por las tinieblas que asechaban la zona. Sentía que se habían metido en la boca del lobo, y aquella sensación se le hacía muy difícil de pasar por alto. Sus azules ojos brillaron, sacudiendo el rostro, creyendo así olvidar el sueño que tuvo antes de despertar en el Digimundo.

—Michi, no me digas que sigues pensando en eso, ¿o sí?

La voz de Takeshi la hizo saltar levemente, sujetándose su gorra de lana. Empezó a jugar con sus manos, incapaz de dar una respuesta.

—No quiero discutir de nuevo como hicimos en el círculo grupal, Michiru—resopla el rubio, para al final sostenerle la mano como siempre—Me gustaría que dejaras de pensar en mamá pero no puedo obligarte… me pregunto si papá habrá ido a ver a la profesora Kamiya…

—Lo siento…—se disculpa ella. Ambos se encontraban en una fila, ellos estando penúltimos. Michiru observa por detrás a Hekiru, quien andaba jugando con su silbato. Aquella soledad le hacía doler el corazón—_Frère_, ¿crees que le debemos decir a él lo que planeamos con la maestra?

—Hm…—meditando, Takeshi posiciona un dedo bajo el mentón—Creo que sería un buen tema de conversación por el cual empezar… aunque no lo sé… quizás sería mejor hablar de cosas triviales.

—Tienes razón… pero se me hace un poco difícil estar a solas con él…

—¿Enamorada? —le dice arqueando una ceja, agregando una pícara sonrisa.

—_Frère stupide! J'adore Hajime et cela ne changera pas!_ —sonrojada como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida, Michiru empuja a su hermano con fuerza, tan solo sacándole una risa como respuesta.

—¿Admitiendo que adoras a Hajime y eso no cambiará? Qué dedicación—su risa incrementa un poco, para al final procurar mantenerla en un volumen bajo dado a la pesada atmósfera que los rodeaba. Michiru tan solo se ruboriza más tras admitir sus sentimientos, para al final avanzar más rápido, alejándose de él.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot… gracias por ser así, hermano. Me has quitado los nervios de encima._

Saltando con cada paso que daba, la hija de TK Takaishi logró llegar hasta la mitad, topándose con los hermanos Ichijouji, o mejor dicho, las hermanas, al Kei estar al lado de Hajime al frente. Mayaka se arreglaba su flequillo hacia un lado, debido al ligero calor que hacía, mientras que Mayu jugaba con el botón descocido que funcionaba como el ojo de su conejo de felpa, Usami. Al casi nunca haber estado a solas con la niña de cabello azulado largo como una estrellada noche, deseaba formar una conversación. Indecisa, voltea su rostro solo para darse con la sorpresa que Takeshi se hallaba al lado de Hekiru, ambos logrando establecer un intercambio de palabras. Decidida, asiente para sí misma.

_¡Bien! Es hora de hacer esto… tu peux le fair_, _Michiru… ¡tú puedes hacerlo!_

—Oye, Hajime—antes de que la niña de cabello rubio pastel pudiese formular algún tema en su mente, la voz de Kei le llama la atención—¿Conocías a ese muchacho con los googles?

… _era mi oportunidad…_

—Eso es lo de menos ahora…—dice refunfuñando él, colocando sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón.

_Hajime…_

—De acuerdo—cruzando sus brazos, Kei asiente para sí—Esquivaste muy bien la pregunta.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Nada, no te preocupes, haha.

Una vez más, el silencio volvió. De fondo, Michiru podía escuchar a Takeshi y Hekiru conversando, inclusive estando al último. Deseaba escuchar la conversación, no obstante, a la misma vez anhelaba conocer mejor a Mayaka. Mayu le daba algo de miedo por su inusual actitud. La mayor de la familia Ichijouji ahora había pasado a acomodar su corbata roja. Al sentir la mirada de la melliza en su persona, abre sus labios.

—¿Sucede algo, Takashi? —tras terminar, se retira las gafas para sacudirles el polvo.

—Um, no… no es nada, Mayaka… digo, sí… lo siento—agachando su rostro, apenada, Michiru se atoraba con sus palabras.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —colocándose sus lentes, la observa con curiosidad.

—No era mi intención, es solo que… quería hablar un poco y…

—¡Ohohoho, ha llegado la noche! Es hora de recargar mis energías espirituales tras estar rodeada de Emisarios de las Luces—la voz de Mayu irrumpió a Michiru.

—Un momento Takashi… Mayu debe estar cansada al decir eso… esta niña solo piensa en sí misma. Debo ir por Kei—corriendo un poco, la muchacha acude a su hermano, tocándole el hombro.

_Al parecer esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé…_

Shiki se encontraba caminando lentamente, acortando la distancia para así colocarse al lado de su mejor amiga. Michiru suspiró aliviada, su corazón dejando de latir de manera acelerada. Normalmente cuando se encontraban en grupo se le hacía más fácil establecer conversaciones al todas siempre seguir el ritmo de Hajime o Takeshi incorporándola. Una vez que la niña de nueve años de cabello chocolate largo con ojos verdes se encontró a su lado, sonrieron mutuamente.

—Al parecer todos estamos juntos, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? —le dice Shiki.

—Sí, me alegra mucho. No sé qué haría si fuese de otra manera—Michiru junta ambas manos en su pecho—Mis primos también estaban ahí, Aoko y Byakuya. Me encantaría estar con ellos también… espero se encuentren bien.

—La situación en la que nos encontramos es un predicamento. Aun así, estoy segura que nos volveremos a encontrar, como dicen algunas personas, todos los caminos acaban en el mismo destino… o por lo menos eso me gusta creer—sonriéndole, Michiru logra tranquilizarse más. Shiki decide seguir la conversación al verla más animada—Mayu parece agotada. Puede ser que su imaginación sea activa pero gracias a su queja he tomado noción de mi fatiga.

—Tienes razón… todo ha pasado tan rápido… aquella reunión, despertarnos en el Digimundo, advertencias de guerras, matanzas, traiciones… y esa lección que tan solo ha plantado más dudas en vez de resolverlas. Sin olvidar esos _D-Cypher_—Michiru sostiene el suyo en sus manos, sintiendo su fría textura—Buscar unos Digihuevos… ¿cómo vamos a encontrarlos?

—Si no me equivoco, Mascheramon mencionó que los Digimon nacen de huevos. Eso me da a entender que debemos encontrarlos para que una de esas criaturas nazca. Al decir la palabra camarada… tan solo se me ocurre una cosa. Creo que estamos siendo emparejados con un Digimon, no tengo idea por qué.

—No lo había visto de esa manera. Eres muy perceptiva, Shiki.

—Me avergüenzas…—apenada, la hija de Cody juega con su cabello—Tan solo espero que lo que nazca no se asemeje a Mascheramon.

—Dijo que todos eran diferentes… _je suis curioux_, estoy curiosa.

Al terminar de hablar, Mayaka había regresado con Kei. El muchacho con la pequeña cola de caballo parecía algo exhausto, su rostro siendo el reflejo. No obstante, Michiru intuyó que no era cansancio físico, sino algo más profundo.

_Parece como si tuviera muchas cosas en mente…_

—¡Hermano! —Mayu empieza a saltar con debilidad—¡Estoy cansada!

—Mayu, ¡deberías de dejar de ser tan caprichosa! —su hermana mayor la resondra, colocando dos manos en su cadera, la falda moviéndose al ladear el rostro.

—Pero… ¡Pero pero pero pero!

—Emperatriz, su fiel vasallo se encargará de solucionar su problema—agachándose para estar a su altura, la logra subir a su espalda, el vestido lolita de Mayu siendo una complicación al inicio. Sujetando con fuerza a Usami, ella recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano. Tras tenerla segura, Kei vuelve al lado de Hajime.

—Sigo sin entender cómo logra controlarla—suelta Mayaka en un suspiro—Eso me ha dejado exhausta.

—Creo que todos lo estamos—dice Michiru luego de conversar con Shiki—A este paso quizás tendremos que dormir en la intemperie.

—En… la… intemperie… no… ¡no hay forma que haga eso! —Mayaka cierra los ojos, para luego abrazarse a sí misma—Los insectos… monstruos repulsivos… no, no y ¡no! No lo soportaría…

Acudiendo al frente, ella detiene a Hajime. Michiru observa perpleja, algo de envidia creciendo en su interior. Tras escuchar una discusión, la cual se detuvo rápidamente gracias al enamoramiento del pequeño Motomiya con respecto a la chica, la hija de Yolei regresó victoriosa.

—Problema solucionado—juntando ambas manos, sonríe.

—¿Qué pasó? —inquiere Shiki.

—Como Hajime tan solo trae problemas, es evidente que esto es su culpa. Si no nos consigue un buen lugar para pasar la noche se las iba a ver conmigo.

_Al parecer Mayaka también puede ser algo caprichosa…_

Todos siguieron caminando. Quizás minutos, horas, Michiru había perdido la cuenta una vez más. Ahora las estrellas iluminaban el cielo. A lo lejos le parecía escuchar cantos de grillos, o quizás no lo eran. Sacudió el rostro, evitando pensar en lo peor. Para ella, la boca del lobo seguía creciendo, rugiendo al tragárselos de a pocos. Por un momento había olvidado la oscuridad a la que tanto teme, inclusive el sueño que tuvo de su madre. Shiki se acercó a ella, sintiendo su inseguridad. Una vez más, Michiru opta por mirar hacia atrás, Takeshi y Hekiru luciendo más cercanos. Inclusive su hermano parecía estarle jugando una broma. Sonriendo en sus adentros, ella no tomó noción cuando se chocó contra la espalda de Hajime, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

—¡Takashi! ¿Te encuentras bien? —extendiéndole la mano, el niño de cabello caoba puntiagudo le pregunta.

Michiru le empuja la mano, apenada, siendo ayudada al final por Shiki. Hajime decidió no decir nada, siendo esa ya una reacción común. Ella miró hacia abajo, desilusionada que él ni se quejara al respecto como es de costumbre. Su mejor amiga le proporcionó unas palmaditas en la espalda, asegurándola. Ahora fue el turno de Takeshi y Hekiru, acoplándose al grupo.

—¿Por qué nos detuvimos? —el mellizo menor se atreve a preguntar, aguantando una risa que al parecer Hekiru contenía también.

_Mi hermano logra hacer amigos rápido…_

—Miren, allá—señalando con el dedo índice Hajime logra hacer que todos observen a la distancia, para al final murmurar en voz baja lo siguiente—Espero con esto recibir puntos a favor con Mayaka…

* * *

><p>El interior de la mansión le llamó la atención a Michiru. Antigua, con columnas de resistente madera, invitantes en el recibidor. Una araña de cristal colgando del techo en plena oscuridad. El olor a guardado junto a la humedad le provocaban que la nariz le empezarse a arder. La primera en estornudar fue Shiki, recordando la alergia que le tiene a ambos. Takeshi se coloca al lado de su melliza, sujetándole la mano. Ambos intercambian miradas con complicidad, siguiendo a pasos seguros a Hajime. Los rasgos le indicaban a ella que este lugar, en tiempos antiguos, había gozado de larga vida. Los cuadros le provocaban terror por algún motivo, creyendo que los ojos la seguían, atravesando su alma. Se apega mucho más a su hermano, procurando seguir a los demás. Todos lucían inseguros, el único tranquilo siendo Hekiru y Kei. Mayu se encontraba dormida en los hombros de él, mientras que el hijo de Kari dejó de jugar con su silbato, acercándose a los mellizos Takaishi.<p>

—Parece un buen lugar para pasar la noche—comenta el niño de camisa amarilla—Eso o dormir afuera… aquí no siento… no siento lo que te dije, Takeshi.

—Eso es un alivio doble entonces—suspirando, le suelta la mano a Michiru—No hay nada que temer.

—¿Estás seguro…?—Michiru seguía dudando—A mí me parece que todavía hay algo de oscuridad en este lugar…

—Sí pero… está en menos intensidad que allá afuera—Hekiru señala a las puertas por donde ingresaron.

_¿También puede sentirlo?_

—¿Y qué dices, Mayaka? ¿Impresionada? —Hajime coloca un dedo bajo el bozo, presumiendo su hallazgo.

—Um, ¿Hajime? Creo que no te va a escuchar—Kei da una ligera tembladera, para luego suspirar y despertar a Mayu. La pequeña abre lentamente sus ojos azul marino, asemejados a los de su padre, mientras que su corto cabello morado igual al de su madre le cubría el rostro—Emperatriz, hemos llegado.

—Quiero bajar, ¡bajar ahora! —empieza a gritar, imponiendo su imaginaria autoridad, para al final bostezar al dar sus pies con el suelo. Luego de eso, acude hacia su hermana mayor, quien se encontraba mucho más adelante, admirando unos jarrones antiguos, al igual que un gran escalón.

—Por eso te dije que no te iba a escuchar, está por allá.

—¡¿Por qué!? —Hajime cae rendido al suelo de manera cómica, Kei riendo débilmente, para al final volver a temblar—Ichijouji, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Debe ser la fatiga.

—Todos estamos exhaustos—Takeshi acude hacia ellos dos, jalando tanto a Michiru como Hekiru.

_¡No quiero ir donde Hajime! No me gusta estar tan cerca, me da mucha vergüenza… y esta oscuridad… puede ser menor pero igual hay algo que me disgusta de este lugar._

Michiru levanta la mirada, para toparse con el niño de cabello castaño, quien se encontraba observándola. Ambos establecieron una conexión inmediata, inclusive un sonrojo. En ese momento, ella se percató de su mirada, el brillar de aquellos ojos canela. Murmurando, no pudo evitar preguntar lo siguiente.

—¿Tienes la misma sensación?

—Creo… creo que sí…—asiente, para contestar algo dubitativo—Siento que estaremos a salvo aquí… pero a la misma vez no.

—Como dices, se siente en menor intensidad pero…

—Hay algo que transmite tanto tranquilidad como… oscuridad.

—Lo sé… espero que no pase nada malo—finaliza Michiru, sujetando con más fuerza la mano de su hermano.

Una vez que Shiki, Michiru, Hekiru y Takeshi se encontraron con Hajime y Kei, dejando de lado a las dos hermanas Ichijouji que seguían explorando el recibidor, lo hijos de los elegidos de la Luz, Bondad y Esperanza (siendo solo Michiru en este caso), dieron una ligera tembladera más. Takeshi y Hajime no tomaron noción de los hechos. Kei pasándolo por alto como simple fatiga una vez más, mientras que los otros dos se abrazaron a sí mismos, inseguros.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Shiki miró a Michiru luego de soltar la pregunta, tras notar el cambio en su amiga.

—No nos queda otra más que seguir el ejemplo de ellas dos y explorar—Takeshi se dice a sí mismo, asintiendo.

—¿Pero no creen que sea peligroso? Mascheramon dijo que habían criaturas similares a él, tanto maliciosas como amables… si nos encontramos con una no tan amigable, ¿qué haríamos? No tenemos cómo defendernos…—dijo Michiru.

_Eso es lo que más temor me da…_

—Creo que solo tenemos una solución—Kei cruzó sus brazos como es de costumbre, llamando la atención de Hajime—¿Algún plan, líder?

—L-L-L-Líder… ¡¿Líder, yo!? —un pequeño gallo se escapó de él, sudor empezando a correr por su rostro.

—Mascheramon dijo que eras candidato a uno, además te hemos seguido todo el camino y encontraste este lugar, haha.

—No sé si esa risa sea de burla o qué…

—¡C-C-Creo que serías… digo eres un buen líder, Hajime! —Michiru cerró sus ojos, temblando por la vergüenza que le había provocado decir esas palabras. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Takeshi. Shiki se acercó a ella, abrazándola.

_Oh mon dieu… ¡¿qué acabo de decir!?_

—¿Ves, Hajime? Ya tienes un voto a tu favor—le dice Kei, sin borrar su alegre rostro.

—También creo que haría un buen líder…—Hekiru se atreve a hablar tras notar la incomodidad de Michiru.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Hajime lanza la pregunta de manera natural, sin percatarse que sonó algo imprudente, sacando a Michiru de sus pensamientos.

—¡K-K-Kamiya! Hekiru Kamiya—logra decir, para al final morderse la lengua.

—Kamiya… Kamiya… al parecer sí es un apellido común—se dice a sí mismo para al final acercarse y extenderle la mano—Hajime Motomiya, soy algo lento con las introducciones.

_Hajime… si sigues así harás que mi corazón estalle más de lo que ya desea hacer._

Cubriéndose el rostro con su gorra de lana, Michiru se deja consumir todavía por el abrazo de Shiki. La presencia de su mejor amiga la calmaba, además de haberle contado más detalles sobre su enamoramiento que a su propio hermano, sin olvidar varios secretos que guardaban entre las dos. Takeshi tomó noción del predicamento de su hermana, también acercándose a ella.

—¿Todo bien, Michi? Lamento no estar tan cerca como es de costumbre… me gustaría que Hekiru se incorporara un poco más al grupo. Perdona si fue algo egoísta de mi parte no decírtelo.

—_Frère_…_non_, todo está bien… gracias.

_Lo que menos quiero es preocuparlo más…_

—Al parecer todos estamos de acuerdo—todavía en la misma posición, Kei sigue—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Por más que me lo preguntes no tengo ni la más mínima idea…—rascándose la cabeza por detrás, Hajime observa a los presentes—Diría que explorar pero no me gusta la idea de separarnos, ya vieron el resultado que dio cuando estuvimos en el círculo grupal. Además que no sabemos exactamente en dónde estamos, no tenemos idea si esta mansión le pertenece a alguien.

—Creo que puedo solucionar ese problema—sonrió el niño con la pequeña cola de caballo.

_¿Por qué esa sonrisa me da algo de miedo?_

—¿Ichijouji?

—A ver… ¿cómo fue que lo hizo…?—dudando, coloca un dedo en el mentón, para al final iluminarse—Cierto, fue algo así… probemos… ¡Mascheramon, sé que estás aquí, así que apresúrate en mostrar tu rostro!

De manera monótona dijo lo último, imitando la posición que Tsukuru utilizó horas atrás. Michiru observó sus alrededores, expectante al momento en el que el famoso Digimon apareciera. Sabía que podía brotar de cualquier lugar, pero nunca esperó que fuera detrás de ella.

—¡Gracias a las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas que ustedes decidieron llamarme! Aunque podrían haberlo hecho de una manera más amable, ¿saben?

Gritando como nunca antes lo había hecho, Michiru se lanza al cuerpo más próximo que encontró, siendo Hekiru. Shiki retrocedió del susto, al igual que Takeshi. Hajime se posicionó al lado de Kei, mirándolo asombrado. El muchacho de cabello azabache simplemente le devolvió la mirada, ambos comunicándose con expresiones faciales. La melliza mayor levanta el rostro para darse con la sorpresa que a quién se aferraba no era su hermano. Apenada, retrocede de manera brusca, para la sorpresa del hijo de la elegida de la Luz. Él lanza una risa nerviosa, sin comprender del todo la situación. Takeshi evitó reír por su melliza, ignorando la situación.

_¡De todas las personas tenía que ser Hekiru! Mi corazón… la energía que transmite me pacifica pero a la misma vez esa calidez me duele…_

Mascheramon caminó entre los niños, sus patas de pingüino sonando en el proceso. Sus orejas aladas se movían expectantes, sus ojos rojos brillando con la luz de luna que entraba por las ventanas. Colocando sus guantes de oso panda sobre sus labios, ligeras risitas salieron de él.

—Definitivamente valió la pena. Me estaba aburriendo del grupo del Kamiya cobarde, estaban salteándose mis futuras lecciones en una aldea, ¡qué osadía, gao! Me estaba _muriendo_ del aburrimiento, ¿entienden? Porque van a morir… al no ver risas supongo que no tienen buen sentido del humor. Ver la reacción de _Takashi_ fue lo más divertido de mi entrada. Disfruta todo lo que puedas de su presencia, Hekiru. De todas maneras, estoy en la deuda de Ichijouji por llamarme. Te debo una.

—No hay necesidad, aunque lo tendré en cuenta—dice Kei, para luego llamar a Mayaka y Mayu.

Una vez que las dos niñas se incorporaron, la menor del grupo sobándose un ojo mientras que con la mano contraria sujetaba a Usami, el inusual Digimon afinó su garganta.

—¿Y, qué necesitan? Prometí ser su guía pero no soy tan amable como puedo aparentar serlo, fufufufu. Además que todavía no he cenado… ¡sabía que debería traer sardinas deshidratadas! Volviendo al tema, no estoy en los ánimos de otra lección—soltó malhumorado, pero a la vez con cierta diversión en la voz—Aunque si Kei usa la deuda ahora, puedo solucionar todos sus problemas.

Michiru tomó noción del rostro de Mascheramon. Si no fuese por aquellas orejas aladas como un pequeño demonio, podría pasar como un niño metido en un disfraz de panda mitad pingüino. Sin embargo, aquella mirada le ocasionó escalofríos.

_Algo trama… no sé si pensar si está ayudándonos por su diversión o tiene algo más en mente…_

—¿Problemas? ¡Tenemos suficientes como para que los resuelvas todos! —explotó Mayaka.

—Por ejemplo, alimentación. Deben tener hambre como yo. También veo cansancio, quizás unas camas… quién sabe, inclusive si lo deseo puedo manifestar aguas termales, fufufufu... ¿a cambio de? ¡De esa deuda que le tengo a Kei! No me gustan esas cosas pero soy un Pangüino honrado que cumple su palabra.

—Aguas termales…—los ojos miel de Mayaka brillaron.

—Mayaka en las aguas termales…—Hajime no notó que había hablado lo suficientemente alto para que Kei lo escuche.

—Hajime, te agradecería que no pienses en mi hermana de esa manera, haha—sonriendo como es de costumbre, lanza una amenaza.

_Hajime… ¿por qué tuve que mentir y decir que me llamo Takashi…?_

—Camas…—Shiki sujeta su brazo con una mano, pensando—Es tentador…

—Comida… todos debemos tener hambre—ahora fue Takeshi quien habló, colocándose al lado de Shiki, ella apegándose un poco a él.

_Si no lo decían nunca iba a notar el hambre que tengo… je suis terriblement fatiguée… estoy muy agotada._

—Fufufufufu… me pregunto, ¿qué es lo que más desean en este momento? Esa deuda puede hacer sus anhelos realidad, ¡úsenla!

—Se ve muy desesperado…—comenta Hekiru, apretando su silbato.

_Demasiado, diría yo…_

—Aquí hay todas esas cosas—las palabras de Kei tomaron de sorpresa a todos.

—¡Biku! —cubriendo su rostro con las patas gigantes, Mascheramon retrocede saltando hacia los escalones—Puuupuuu… quería que se fuera esa deuda… pero sí, ¡este es un hotel!

Con el palmar de sus manos, las luces de la araña de cristal se iluminaron, encegueciendo a los niños. Mayu rió de la emoción, corriendo por el corredor, su cansancio desapareciendo. A los demás se les había ido el aliento, embelesados con la hermosura de la araña. Michiru volvió a mirar al Digimon, quien ahora se encontraba sentado en uno de los escalones.

—¿Hotel? —Takeshi se colocó al lado de su melliza—Pero dijiste que aquí no habían otros humanos.

—Pensé que tu Fe duraría más—resopló, para al final seguir—Los Digimon también necesitan lugares para descansar. Sin embargo, este fue creado para ustedes, ¡para los die… quince de ustedes! Ahora, aquí hay toda comodidad necesaria para su estadía. Habitaciones, comida, aguas termales… creí que llegarían como grupo hasta aquí y luego partirían por su cuenta… este Pangüino se está aburriendo muy rápido.

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? —Kei habló una vez más—Si cuenta como saldar la deuda me retracto.

—Hm… me cuesta descifrar tus intenciones a diferencia que con Tsu… ¡pero adelante! —extendiendo su pata a la distancia, le cede la palabra.

—¿Se ha actualizado tu lista?

—Déjame revisar…—dos tabletas se manifestaron, Michiru observando expectante.

_En una de esas listas apuntó mi nombre… tengo miedo._

Antes de que Mascheramon pueda decir algo, sus ojos se abrieron, aquellos ojos que reflejaban el color de la sangre dieron directo con los azules de Kei—¡Oh, muy bien intento, Ichijouji! Aunque por tomarme por tonto… debería darte algún tipo de castigo… ¡pero estoy agotado como para pensar en uno! Si me disculpan, me pondré a hibernar por las próximas cincuenta y dos horas, ¡chao!

La desaparición de Mascheramon dejó un amargo sabor en la boca de todos, especialmente en Michiru.

_¿Hotel? No entiendo cómo pero… este lugar me da una muy mala sensación… y no es solo eso… Hekiru también puede sentirlo y… estoy segura que alguien más aquí también puede… encima el sueño que tuve sobre mamá… la discusión que Takeshi… eso se solucionó por suerte… quiero despertar de esta pesadilla sumida en las tinieblas, si sigo más tiempo aquí… siento que me van a devorar, oscureciendo mi ser por completo._

* * *

><p><strong>Sentí que estaba haciendo el capítulo muy largo, así que lo corté ahí por ahora. El siguiente seguirá siendo desde la perspectiva de Michiru <strong>(*´∀`*) **En un MP me pidieron los detalles de los Digimon que vaya a crear que sean originales, entonces supongo que les dejaré la información.**

**Nombre: **Mascheramon

**Nivel:** Perfeccionado/Ultra

**Familia:** Espíritus Naturales

**Tipo:** Bestia-humanoide

**Atributo:** Virus


	10. Caricias que Buscan Afecto

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos Reviews, Follows y Favoritos! ;v; Los quiero (*´・ｖ・)

¿Alguien conoce a un buen um, dibujante (¿se dice así?)? Me dejaron en el aire con la portada, haha. Me gusta actualizar dos veces por semana pero este me tomó más de lo esperado al no encontrarme satisfecha con la narración. (｀・ω・´)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X – Caricias que Buscan Afecto<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Michiru Takaishi<em>

—Este lugar es enorme…—la melliza mayor se quedaba sin aliento al caminar por el largo pasadizo luego de que subieran como grupo los grandes escalones cubiertos por una alfombra asemejada al terciopelo—Me sorprende ver un lugar así aquí al no haber humanos…

—Mascheramon dijo que este mundo era casi como un reflejo del nuestro, puede ser que se deba a eso…—Takeshi se apega a su hermana.

Siendo guiados por sus instintos, los niños se hacían camino en la tenue oscuridad que los rodeaba, siendo velas que colgaban de las paredes su única iluminación. Michiru deseaba correr, ver si de alguna manera encontraba algún interruptor pero se encontraba aterrada de ir por su cuenta. Takeshi seguía sosteniéndola de la mano, su casaca verde todavía atada en su cintura. La chompa menta de ella se movía con sus pasos, un frío haciéndose en sus piernas al estar con un short corto. Levantando el rostro, el pánico se apodera de ella cuando se dio cara a cara con los ojos de un gran cuadro asemejado a un glorioso ángel vestido en dorado, a su lado otro ser angelical femenino, mientras que al centro yacía otro ser celestial, cayendo en los brazos de ambos. Sus figuras los hacían ver tal y como si pertenecieran al rango más alto del Paraíso. Debajo de este, tal y como en un museo, se podía leer el nombre de la obra.

—_Angels… that's a very nice painting over there…_—Hekiru se detiene por un momento detrás de Michiru, ella todavía congelada por el susto de dar directamente con los inexistentes ojos del ser alado al ser cubiertos por una armadura.

—Sí, es muy bonita por más que refleje algo no muy alegre…—Takeshi se suma al asombro, siendo ahora en total tres personas quienes perdían su concentración en la majestuosa obra de arte, que contaba, además con seres desconocidos, alados también, en su alrededor.

_Siento como si hablara en inglés a propósito para así aislarse de cierta forma… es probable que esté pensando mucho sobre eso… volviendo a la pintura, aparte de transmitirme algo de inseguridad, una sensación familiar se apodera de mí, como si conociera a esos tres ángeles. Lo que dice ahí abajo… ¿Missa pro defunctis?_

—_Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis. In memoria aeterna erit iustus: ab auditione mala non timebit_—Shiki se encontraba leyendo en voz alta la escritura que estaba más abajo del nombre de la pintura—Señor, dales el descanso eterno y haz brillar para ellos la luz sin fin. El justo quedará en el recuerdo eterno, el cual no tenga una mala reputación. No suena muy alentador que digamos dado el lugar en donde nos encontramos. El nombre del cuadro es Misa de Difuntos, o mejor dicho, una alegoría al Réquiem.

—¿Sabes Latín? —preguntó Michiru, todavía sin soltarse de la mano de su hermano, llena de asombro, saliéndose un poco su acento francés al pronunciar la _r _en su siguiente curiosidad—¿Qué es un Réquiem?

—Un poco…—se sonroja ella, sonriendo de forma nerviosa—Mi papá tenía que leer muchas definiciones cuando se encontraba haciendo una maestría, además de gustarle en cierto grado la filosofía, entonces pensé en aprender Latín con él.

—El Réquiem es, como dice Shiki, la Misa de Difuntos, que es un ruego por las almas de los muertos—Kei se acopla al pequeño grupo que se encontraba detrás, sonriendo como es de costumbre para al final ajustar su pequeña cola de caballo que se andaba cayendo—Me sorprende que sepas todo esto para tener nueve, en especial el hecho de hablar y leer de forma fluente Latín.

—Um, gracias…—la niña de cabello chocolate y ojos asemejados al jade brillaron con el fuego de las velas, provocando que el ligero rubor en sus mejillas creciera.

Tras esas palabras, Michiru no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte apretón de parte de Takeshi. Curiosa, da media vuelta su rostro para percatarse que su hermano había hundido su cara, su mirada con una emoción que desconocía. Sacudiendo los hombros sin mucho interés, le da una última mirada al cuadro. Hekiru se encontraba en lo mismo, sujetando fuertemente su silbato. Sus miradas se cruzan por un instante, el castaño saludándola, nervioso por su gesto amigable. Ella se encontró perpleja, sin saber qué hacer. Cuando se encontraba al borde de devolverle el saludo con su mano libre, se escucha un grito.

—¡Encontré mi habitación! —provenía de Mayu quien, a diferencia de los demás, había seguido de largo. Su corto cabello lila se movía con sus saltos, el vestido lolita hecho un desastre por el brusco movimiento, al igual que el relleno de su conejo de felpa que empezaba a salirse.

—Esta niña, ¿en qué momento hizo eso? —Mayaka suspira más adelante, apresurando el paso para llegar hacia su hermana menor.

—¡Maya, espérame! —como es de costumbre, Hajime la siguió, los demás acelerando su andanza y así permanecer en un grupo grande al haber infinidades de corredores.

Tras arribar al lado de la pequeña, todos observaron con detenimiento la rústica puerta que se encontraba delante de ellos. Todos se miraron, esperando a ver quién se atrevía a abrirla primero. La emoción de Mayu había bajado, ella ahora confusa por el silencio. Al lado de esta se encontraba otra placa, mejor cuidada que la del cuadro. Claramente se podían leer los kanjis que componían el apellido _Ichijouji_. Michiru acomoda un mechón rebelde bajo el gorro, procurando que su largo cabello no salga al descubierto. Con su respiración acelerada, expectante a ver quién se atrevía, antes de que Kei pudiese establecer su responsabilidad como el único hermano hombre, Hajime se interpone.

—No hay nada que temer, Maya. Yo me encargaré de esto—sonríe, sobándose el dedo bajo la nariz, presumiendo.

_Detesto ser envidiosa pero cuánto deseo ser Mayaka en este instante…_

Sin ninguna objeción de parte del grupo, Hajime se atreve a girar la perilla. La luz que los recibió los encegueció, revelando una habitación estilo victoriana, causándole satisfacción a Mayu, quien nuevamente corrió hacia la cama llena de asombro. Lanzó a Usami a la cama, para empezar a explorar sin cautela. El ritual se repitió, Mayaka acudiendo a la menor, quejándose como es de costumbre. Takeshi y Michiru entraron de las manos, para luego soltarse al no presentir peligro alguno. Shiki y Hekiru los siguieron, luego entraron los dos restantes. Al ser espaciosa, cada uno fue a ver los detalles, preguntándose si sus habitaciones serían similares, compartidas o individuales. Michiru decide ir por su lado junto a Shiki, acercándose a la mayor de los Ichijouji, quien se hallaba frente a un gran armario. Colocando ambas manos en su cintura, empieza a meditar.

—¿Pasa algo, Mayaka? —se atreve a preguntar ella.

—Hay algo aquí que no me gusta. No hay trampas, no hay algo que pienses que va a atacarte en cualquier momento y eso que ese animal dijo que este mundo trataría de eliminarnos, ¿entonces por qué darnos todas estas comodidades? —cierra sus ojos violeta para retirarse las gafas y sobarse la sien—Siento como si nos estuviera cuidando tal y como unas valiosas piezas de algo, piezas de algún tipo de juego. Quizás estoy siendo algo paranoica.

—No es cierto… también tengo las mismas dudas—desviando su mirada, Michiru aprecia la unión entre los chicos al otro extremo de la habitación salvo Hekiru, quien andaba sentado en la cama mientras que Mayu seguía saltando.

—Ahora que lo pienso solo hay una sola cama y al parecer esta habitación es de los tres—dice Mayaka pensativa—Eso significaría que…

Luego de sonrojarse intensamente, le da la espalda a Michiru por un instante. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiese decirle algo a su hermano, este se le adelanta.

—Vamos, Maya. Los tres somos hermanos, siempre hemos dormido juntos—sonrió a lo lejos.

—¡Ya estamos grandes! —se queja juntando los puños—Dormirás en el suelo.

—Eso es cruel…—resopla al final—Pero no tengo problema alguno.

—Dormir con Mayaka…—Hajime habló en voz alta sin notarlo.

—Hajime… ¿quieres que conversemos un momento? —Kei lanzó una mirada frívola a su mejor amigo.

—¡Perdóneme la vida, mi señor! —se agacha mostrándole arrepentimiento.

—Ha…Ha… ¡Hajime, no se deben decir esas cosas sobre las chicas! —Michiru le gritó, nerviosa.

_Pero aun así me gustas tal y como eres._

—Takashi… sabes, a veces pienso que eres muy bueno para ser un chico—le sonríe, luego de volverse a poner sus lentes y volteando para mirarla una vez más.

—Um…—Michiru se sonroja, jugando con sus manos frente al rostro, Shiki sujetándole su chompa menta, mirándola con lástima.

—Lo siento, eso fue algo imprudente de mi parte… pero es cierto—luego de intentar corregir su error, cambia de posición, ahora sus manos frente a las manijas de madera del armario—Veamos que hay aquí…

Los que las recibió fue algo que nunca creyeron. Los ojos de Mayaka se iluminaron, al igual que los de Michiru y Shiki. Soltando un gran gesto de asombro, los chicos acudieron a ellas, Hekiru y Mayu acoplándose. Cuando la niña que se autoproclama Emperatriz de la Oscuridad del Abismo Profundo arribó, fue la primera en soltar gritos de alegría.

—¡Ropa! ¡Vestidos!

—Ropa… hurra…—dice Hajime con aburrimiento, creyendo que el descubrimiento sería algo mayor.

La cantidad masiva de vestimentas era incontable, percheros por todos lados. Cada uno de distinto color, todos asemejados al estilo de la pequeña niña. Sin poder contener su alegría, se lanza a ellos, emocionada. Hundiéndose en la suavidad de la tela, no dejaba de reír.

—Todos parecen hechos para Mayu—resopla Mayaka, todavía sin perder ese brillar.

—Creo que es porque este armario le pertenece—Takeshi decide ser el primero de los chicos en decir algo sensato, señalando otra placa—Al parecer Mascheramon es un amante del orden.

—Un amante del orden y la verdad—agrega Kei, acudiendo hacia su hermana menor—Me alegro por usted, Emperatriz.

_¿De la verdad? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? Ahora al ver esto me dan ganas de revisar el armario de mi habitación pero a solas… no quisiera que los demás descubran mi secreto, quién sabe qué cosas ese Digimon pudo haber puesto ahí. Al parecer conoce bien nuestros gustos… me encantan esta clase de cosas… y de lo poco que sabemos de Mascheramon, es muy probable que sea del tipo de… um… ¿criatura?... de ponerme esas prendas solo para generar confusiones mayores._

—¡Yay! —Mayu se encontraba en el paraíso, yendo de colgador en colgador.

—Tengo muchas ganas de revisar el mío—juntando ambas manos, sonriendo de esquina a esquina, los ojos de Mayaka parecían haberse transformado en estrellas, acude a un segundo armario—Estoy que quiero cambiarme de este conjunto hace horas.

—Mayaka… cambiándose…—Hajime traga algo de saliva, ganando una mirada escalofriante por parte de su mejor amigo, inclusive Michiru pudo sentir que detrás de la sonrisa a ojo cerrado de Kei, a la distancia, le provocaba terror absoluto.

—Hajime, ¿salimos un momento?—Kei no le quita la mirada de encima.

—¡Me pregunto que habrá por aquí! —grito para huir al final hacia un rincón lejano.

_Hajime… idiot._

—¿Michi…?—susurrando en voz baja su nombre, Takeshi va hacia ella—¿Todo bien?

—_Oui… je pensé que oui…_ creo que sí…—responde algo nerviosa.

—Michiru, ¡tú puedes! —acoplándose a los mellizos, Shiki hace un gesto de pelea frente a su amiga, animándola.

_Merci… merci, Takeshi, Shiki._

Sonriendo hacia sus adentros, Michiru decide ir con ellos hacia Mayaka, quien se encontraba nerviosa por el simple hecho de abrir el armario que tenía su nombre al lado. Para la sorpresa de los demás, era el único que quedaba, siendo solo en total dos. Los cuatro se observan, sin comprender el motivo.

—Creo que solo está siendo amable con las chicas al no haber uno para Kei…—Hekiru se acercó en silencio, provocando a que Michiru salte un poco, apoyándose en el hombro de su hermano—Lo siento si te asusté…

—No te preocupes…—dice ella, sonrojada por la vergüenza.

_Vamos, Michiru, debes dejar de saltar por todo solo porque este supuesto hotel te pone los nervios de punta… un segundo… entonces, si todos vamos en grupo a la habitación que diga Takaishi… ¡van a ver que hay un solo armario, no!_

—Muy bien… lo voy a abrir—sin borrar el brillar de sus ojos, Mayaka se desvía de la conversación. Sudor empezó a correr por su frente, haciendo que moviera un poco su flequillo. Cerrando la mirada, lanza un gesto de miedo al abrir las puertas, solo para darse con una sorpresa—Esto tiene que ser una broma.

_Amante del orden que aparentemente sabe que nervios tocar para fastidiarnos._

Al armario de Mayaka se encontraba lleno del mismo conjunto que llevaba puesto. Una blusa blanca, corbata roja y falda negra, al igual que medias largas. Lo único que parecía fuera de lugar era un sombrero morado oscuro. Ella lo sujeta, colocando su flequillo hacia atrás al ponérselo, dejando su reluciente frente al descubierto. Cruzando los brazos, al igual que una expresión que parecía estar a punto de hacer nacer un berrinche, se traga sus ganas para soltar una queja.

—¡Cómo detesto a esa cosa, malvado Mascheramon! Se las va a ver conmigo, ¡juro que se las va a ver conmigo!

_Mayaka me está dando algo de miedo… al parecer sentir eso con los tres Ichijouji es normal…_

Como si los astros se alinearan en contra de Hajime, él acude al lado de la hermana mayor de cabello largo azabache, preocupado por lo que escuchó. Acercándosele, por parecerle escucharla al borde de llorar, la toca del hombro, para que luego de preguntarle algo, la expresión de ella cambie en 360 grados.

—¿Maya, todo bien? —pregunta incrédulo.

—¡¿Tú que crees!? —colocando la faceta seria que siempre adopta alrededor de él, prosigue—¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Hajime!

—¡¿Ahora qué hice!? —cruzando los brazos sin comprender, se queda pensativo luego de rascarse la cabeza—Oye, Maya, te hiciste algo en el rostro porque juro que te ves más linda que antes.

—…—silencio fue la respuesta de Mayaka, todos sorprendidos por la repentina confesión de Hajime, quien parecía no haberlo notado, la chica anhelando volver a tener su cerquillo para evitar mirarlo.

_¿Es eso lo que te gusta de ella? ¿Qué parezca misteriosa, pero a la vez engreída? ¿Si revelara mi identidad como Michiru y fuera como Mayaka, se fijaría en mí? ¿Si me quito el flequillo le llamaría la atención?_

—¡Hermano, quiero cambiarme ya!

Todos salieron de la burbuja para regresar sus miradas hacia Kei, quien seguía con Mayu frentea el armario lleno de vestidos. Tras lanzar todos en la alfombra, se había decidido por uno crema con rosado lleno de listones. A diferencia del que llevaba puesto, este era algo más corto. Él sacudía el rostro en negación, para la sorpresa de la pequeña.

—Escúcheme, Emperatriz. Usted tiene que mantener una buena higiene. Aquí mencionaron que había aguas termales, luego de eso podrá cambiarse.

—Uggg….—conteniendo un puchero, corre hacia la cama para así abrazar a Usami—¡No quiero!

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo…—olvidando de esa manera el momento incómodo, la mayor del grupo acude hacia la niña—No empieces con el berrinche de nuevo. Si no lo pides de manera amable jamás te ayudaré.

—¡Eres mi vasalla, es tu deber seguir mis órdenes y ayudarme con el listón del vestido!

—¡No!

—¡Te odio!

—¡Ya es suficiente! —para la sorpresa de todos, quien había reaccionado de esa manera fue Kei.

_Nunca lo había escuchado tan alterado._

—_There's something I don't like about this…_—dice Hekiru, apretando su silbato.

—Definitivamente, a mí tampoco me gusta esto…—ahora fue el turno de Takeshi sumarse a sus preocupaciones, sin notarlo posicionándose al frente de Shiki, extendiendo su brazo.

—Ay no, ya se enfadó…—fue el comentario de Hajime que hizo que los demás dejaran de hacer especulaciones—Cierto, ustedes jamás lo han visto enojado… digamos que me da más miedo que su mamá.

_Como dicen, creo que la tercera es la vencida pero esta reacción es totalmente distinta a las otras dos que tuvo cuando se trató sobre los comentarios de Hajime con respecto a Mayaka._

Como si pudiese escucharlos, Kei los mira, salvo que esta vez su voz sonaba un poco amenazadora, para agregar una sonrisa frívola al final—Oigan, ¿creen poder hacerme el favor de dejarnos un momento a solas? ¿Sí? No será mucho. Tengo que, um… hablar con Mayu.

—Eso… eso significa que… que alivio—suspirando para sí, Mayaka acude hacia los demás.

—¡¿Oye, a dónde crees que vas!? —Mayu se atrevió a hablar por más que su cuerpo se encontrase temblando de miedo.

—Mayu… —Kei seguía avanzando lentamente hacia ella.

—Vámonos de aquí, rápido…—Hajime los empuja a todos fuera, tomando de la mano a Mayaka.

_Siento como si la vida de ella hubiese estado por un instante caminando bajo una cuerda floja._

* * *

><p>Dado a que los dos hermanos no parecían salir de la habitación, los demás optaron por terminar de recorrer el pasillo de las habitaciones. Mascheramon no había mentido diciendo que encontrarían las comodidades necesarias. Michiru y Takeshi optaron por no entrar a la suya por el miedo de la melliza mayor de revelar su identidad si es que el Digimon optaba por hacerle una jugada parecida a la de Mayaka con respecto al guardarropa. Pudieron contar que había quince habitaciones, cada una con los apellidos de los otros niños que se fueron en otro grupo. Michiru no dejaba de examinar las placas, quedándose en alto cuando pasó por una que decía por segunda vez el apellido <em>Kamiya<em>.

_Tan solo es una coincidencia… es una coincidencia… aun así, ¿por qué siento que hay algo más entre Hekiru y ese niño que negó su parentesco? Creo que la actitud de él no ayuda…_

Como lo sospechaba, Hekiru evadía dicho lugar siguiendo de largo, metido en su propio mundo por más de que Takeshi intentara establecer conversación alguna. Por más que hayan logrado unirse de cierta forma durante su trayecto hacia el hotel, al parecer todavía faltaba un largo camino por recorrer para que pudiera llamarse amistad.

_Estoy muy curiosa de esa conversación…_

—Hajime, ¿por qué Kei reaccionó de esa manera? —finalmente, Takeshi rompió el silencio mientras seguían su recorrido.

—No creo que eso sea muy importante ahora—contesta él, observando de reojo a Mayaka—Digamos que Ichijouji es algo especial.

_¿Más especial de lo que ya aparenta serlo?_

—Chicos…—la voz de Shiki les llamó la atención—Aquí hay una habitación sin placa.

Todos acuden a su lado, curiosos. La niña de cabello chocolate se encontraba fuerte a una puerta igual que las demás. Michiru pasa sus dedos por la pared, sorprendida al sentir una superficie metálica tal y como en las otras habitaciones. Curiosa, intenta desenpolvarlo, solo para darse con la sorpresa que ningún nombre se encontraba ahí.

_Parece que tiene marcas… como si hubieran borrado algo a la fuerza… quizás es mi imaginación. Estoy muy paranoica desde que llegamos. El cuadro, esta sensación del hotel y bueno, la nueva faceta de Kei._

Para el asombro de Michiru, esta vez fue Takeshi quien no dudó en abrirla, revelando el interior. La oscuridad los recibió, al igual que una nube de polvo y ácaros, junto a la humedad. Los ojos de Shiki se aguaron, costándole respirar. Tambaleándose un poco, cae en los brazos del mellizo menor, Michiru preocupada pero a la vez sonriendo con ternura. Takeshi la sostuvo con fuerza, con una mirada llena de culpa.

—¿Por qué no esperas afuera por tu alergia? —le dice apenado, entregándole la casaca que llevaba amarrada en su cintura—Tan solo no te alejes mucho y… um, puedes usarla por si necesitas papel. No quisiera que te vayas por tu cuenta a buscar.

—Gracias, Takeshi—abrazando el abrigo, retrocede un poco, esperando a la distancia.

—Si, si como sea—Hajime se encontraba malhumorado sin motivo aparente—Robándose mi estrellato… y eso que tuve la suerte de llevar de la mano a Mayaka, ahora iba a barir la puerta de nuevo para que me prestara atención.

_Me encanta que nunca se rinda… por más que sea por una chica._

Takeshi solo suspiró, para luego tomar de la mano a Michiru como es de costumbre. Dentro se encontraban repisas, mesas, cuadros, miles de artefactos y decoraciones. Al ser un depósito no desearon adentrarse más, además de encontrarse saturado. Los niños cerraron la puerta, solo para que al final escucharan una risa de fondo.

—¡Ohohoho…! ¡Ohohohohoho!

_Esa risa me resulta muy familiar…_

En eso, la pequeña Mayu hace su entrada, corriendo con Usami. Luego de empujar a Mayaka, sacándole la lengua, vuelve a salir corriendo. Nunca creyeron que luego de eso terminarían explorando el famoso hotel una vez más, de pies a cabeza, buscándola. Kei apareció exhausto de correr, sumándose al grupo luego de la huida de Mayu que había sucedido horas atrás.

—Si tan solo le hubiese mantenido los ojos encima—Mayaka se repetía a sí misma.

—Maya… tranquila, estoy seguro que Mayu…—antes de que Hajime pudiese proseguir, ella lo interrumpe.

—Silencio, esto es tú culpa. Cállate.

—¡Ok! —corriendo hacia delante, Hajime hace caso.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que mentir…? Si hubiese revelado mi identidad… ¿mostraría interés en mí?_

—Tranquila, vamos a encontrarla—ahora fue Kei quien trató de animarla, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¡Pero este lugar es enorme! Hay millares de pasillos. Hemos encontrado nuestros dormitorios, pero no damos con ella… ya llevamos creo que una hora con esto…

—_I hope she's okay…_—susurra Hekiru.

—Lo va a estar—para su propia sorpresa, Michiru colocó su mano en el hombro del chico de cabello castaño—_She's been bien… bien… um bien… okay, yes._

La niña de cabello rubio pastel jamás pensó que su terrible inglés mezclado con francés causaría carcajadas en alguien. En especial si esa persona habla de manera fluyente dicho idioma. Al estar al último junto a su mellizo y Shiki, Hekiru tuvo que contenerse de explotar en risas, inclusive sosteniéndose el estómago por la fuerza. Michiru infló sus mejillas, enfadada. Takeshi se encontraba en el mismo plan que Hekiru, inclusive colgándose de su espalda para mantenerse de pie. Shiki reía de manera delicada, como una señorita, colocando una mano en sus labios.

—No se burlen de mí… ya te quiero ver hablar francés…—se queja ella, dándoles la espalda.

—Michi… disculpa… yo… es que… Michi, ¿por qué? —conteniendo todavía su risa, Takeshi ahora acude al lado de su hermana, procurando decir su nombre real en voz baja—El inglés nunca fue tu fuerte, ¿sabías?

—¡Lo sé, _idiot de frère_!—todavía inflando sus mejillas, Michiru observa de reojo a Hekiru.

_Al parecer sí puede reír… me transmite paz su risa, me hace creer que todo saldrá bien._

—Me pregunto por qué Mascheramon dijo que esperaba que todos lleguemos aquí como un solo grupo…—dijo Shiki como una vía de escape para su mejor amiga.

_¡Gracias, Shiki!_

—Comentó que hibernaría por cincuenta y dos horas… dudo que venga si lo llamamos—Hekiru había logrado dejar de reír, retomando su compostura sumisa, procurando no establecer contacto con los demás—Eso me da también mucha curiosidad…

—Mientras revisábamos las habitaciones, ¿no notaron algo inusual?—la niña de cabello chocolate coloca su dedo índice bajo el mentón.

—¿Inusual? Hmmm—Takeshi empezó a meditar, cruzando los brazos.

_Ahora que lo pienso, no tuvimos suficiente tiempo como para revisar por completo el pasadizo con las habitaciones… fue en ese momento que perdimos de vista a Mayu… debe referirse al depósito que ignoramos por completo._

—Siento que estamos yendo en círculos…—Michiru escucha a Mayaka quejarse en voz baja, señalando una pequeña mesa bajo un gran cuadro—Estoy convencida que ya he visto ese florero antes…

—No te desanimes, Maya. Estoy seguro que…—Hajime intenta acercársele, solo para acabar queriendo tragarse sus palabras.

—¡Esto es tu culpa! Solo traes problemas…—conteniendo su ira, Mayaka Ichijouji sigue de largo—encima tengo hambre…

—Ahora que lo dice, me está volviendo también el hambre—se queja Shiki, cosa que nunca hace. Luego de ella, un coro empezó a sonar sobre la falta de alimentos.

_Hajime… ¿por qué te gusta Mayaka? ¿Por qué parece madura? ¿Por ser mayor? Si yo fuera así…_

—Creo que es hora de probarlo—la voz neutral de Kei saca a todos de sus pensamientos—Mayu ya debe estar aburrida.

—¿Kei? —su hermana mayor se encontraba algo desconcertada.

_Sigo pensando que hay algo que no me gusta sobre él con toda esta situación… no, Michiru, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué dudas de uno de tus amigos? Lo conoces hace casi seis años, ¡no te dejes engañar por las amenazas de traidores! Creo que todo esto se debe a su extraña actitud leugo de la discusión entre Mayu y Mayaka._

—Ichijouji, haz estado tranquilo todo este rato que Mayu ha estado perdida—ahora fue Hajime el que habló, sacando a Michiru de sus pensamientos.

Un pequeño círculo se formó alrededor del niño con la cola de caballo y camisa verde oliva manga cero. Mayaka empieza a jugar con su falda, mientras que Takeshi se apega a Shiki. Michiru los observa sonriendo para sus adentros, hasta que Hekiru apareció a su lado, provocando a que retroceda. El niño de cabello castaño no pareció tomar noción de ello. El pasillo se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad, tan solo siendo unas diminutas velas colgadas en las paredes la iluminación que les permitía seguir hacia delante. Todos observaban expectantes al muchacho de ojos violeta. Suspirando, finalmente baja la tensión. Extendiendo su mano hacia su cadera, saca el _D-Cypher_ negro que se encontraba aferrado a su jean, también negro. Para la sorpresa de todos, empezó a jugar con un par de botones, hasta que un mapa tridimensional salió de la única pantalla del aparato. Distintos puntos de colores aparecieron siendo cubiertos por un tul de luz. Dos luces verdes de distintas tonalidades, una rosa asemejándose a una flor de cerezo, también uno índigo y otro color cian, luego uno amarillo para al final mostrar uno negro. Todos estos se encontraban en un círculo.

—Esto será fácil, haha—riendo como es de costumbre, Kei le lanza una mirada a Hajime—Al parecer esta es una de las funciones que Mascheramon dijo que tendría el Digivice. Usemos el tuyo para encontrar a Mayu. No creo que esté muy lejos.

—De acuerdo…—asintiendo, el líder del grupo saca el suyo. Apretando la misma combinación, el mapa que vieron con anterioridad vuelve a fluir—Sigue pareciéndome sorprendente la forma en cómo aparece…

_Es impresionante…_

Atrapada en su mundo, Michiru no se percata el momento en el que ella sacó también su _D-Cypher_ color menta. Haciendo lo mismo, el mapa vuelve a fluir. Todos empezaron a caminar, siguiendo a Hajime. Los Digivices hacían un pequeño sonido cada vez que avanzaban, diminutos _beep beep_. Takeshi llevaba de la mano a su melliza, ésta todavía sumida en el aparato. En eso, el de ella empieza a sonar mucho más fuerte cuando pasan al lado de un corredor mientras que los demás siguen de largo.

—¡Hajime! —Michiru se atreve a gritar, cerrando los ojos mientras tiembla un poco por los nervios—Mi… mi… ¡Mi Digivice captó una señal más fuerte aquí!

Llamando su atención, el pequeño Motomiya acude a ella, los dos hermanos Ichijouji siguiéndolo. Shiki acude a Michiru, dándole la mano. Hajime toma noción del acto, para luego ignorarlo, una sonrisa pícara apareciendo en su rostro. Takeshi, al notar el cambio, forma una sonrisa traviesa también, quizás pensando en algo al respecto. La melliza mayor seguía sumida en su mundo con el hallazgo. Una luz lavanda aparece en el mapa, sacando gestos de asombro en los demás.

—Ese color… si mal no recuerdo era igual a el Digivice de Mayu—dice Shiki, intercambiando miradas con el grupo.

—Eso significa que estamos cerca, que alivio—suspira Michiru, para luego observar a Mayaka, quien le sonríe de vuelta—Qué alegría me da.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la mayor de los Ichijouji se lanza hacia ella, provocando a que le dé un sonrojo masivo. Mayaka entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de Michiru, dado a que era más alta que la chica de cabello rubio pastel. A lo lejos, la sonrisa de Hajime se borró para ser reemplazada por una mezcla algo ambigua de emociones, Takeshi y Kei siendo los primeros en notarlo. La niña de cabello azabache largo se separa, para al final tomarla de las manos, moviéndolas con felicidad.

—¡Takashi, gracias! —para al final arreglar sus gafas, le lanza una mirada al menor de los Motomiya—Hajime, deberías aprender de él, hmph.

Conteniendo sus ganas de una protesta gracias a su mejor amigo, Hajime cruza los brazos, acercándose hacia Michiru. Ella retrocede temerosa, deseando cubrir como siempre su rostro bajo el sombrero beige de lana. Él la observa de reojo, los celos comiéndolo por dentro. Sin embargo, lo que salió de sus labios fue algo que Michiru esperaba.

—Yo … ¡Yo también lo sabía! Eso solo que… pensé que si cubríamos mejor el área podríamos encontrarla más rápido… ahahaha…—soltando una risa nerviosa, Hajime acaba su pretexto, lanzándole una mirada con ira contenida a Michiru.

_Ay no… he hecho que me odie… todo por mantener una identidad del género opuesto… ¿ahora cómo se supone que arregle este malentendido?_

Luego de que ella guardase su Digivice, todos siguieron al líder del grupo, metidos al escuchar con determinación el intenso sonido de la máquina que incrementaba con cada paso que daban. Michiru se encontraba algo inquieta no solo por la situación anterior. La oscuridad que reinaba en el pasillo, la mirada de los cuadros, algo le daba una muy mala espina juntada con una ansiedad que no dejaba de crecer. Takeshi acude a su lado con Shiki, los dos sujetándola. El mellizo menor parecía contener el temor que presentía a diferencia de ella. La niña decide voltear su rostro solo para dar una vez más con Hekiru, quien había vuelto a encerrarse en su pequeño mundo con el silbato.

_¿Por qué se aísla tanto….?_

En eso, les pareció escuchar a alguien correr, correr con mucha prisa. Todo el grupo se puso a la defensiva, la mayoría creyendo que se trataría de su primer enemigo. Al no tener con qué defenderse, Michiru abraza a su hermano, Shiki acoplándose para la sorpresa de Takeshi, su melliza sintiendo el calor que crecía en su rostro. Hekiru lucía tranquilo, sin embargo se acercó de a pocos a los tres últimos. Mayaka se escondió tras de Kei, mientras que Hajime busca un objeto cercano, siendo un palo de madera que convenientemente se encontraba localizado en una mesa.

—Yo protegeré a Mayaka—determinado, se posiciona al frente de todos, sujetando el arma con ambas manos.

_Hajime es tan valiente a diferencia mía…_

—Ohohohohoho… ¡Ohohohoho! —la risa que venía acompañada de las pisadas se manifestó, revelando a la pequeña Mayu corriendo, también con un arma, salvo que era un palo de madera mucho más grande. En sus brazos llevaba un objeto en particular, llamando la atención de todos—¡Hajime!

Gritando el nombre del muchacho, la menor del grupo le dio un fuerte golpe en las rodillas, botándolo al suelo en dolor—¡Ohohoho, Mayurilia Oscuriel volvió a ganar!

—¡Mayu! —aliviada, pero a la misma vez asustada, Mayaka acude a su hermana menor—¡¿Sabes cuántos problemas nos causaste desapareciendo de esa manera!? Si no fuese por… Ta.. Ta…. Takashi… ¡si no fuese por Takashi jamás te hubiéramos encontrado!

—Uggg…—conteniendo el llanto, ella acude hacia Kei—Hermano… mi vasalla se está rebelando ante mí…

—Mi querida Emperatriz, usted hizo bien—agachándose, le soba el cabello.

—Hice lo que me pediste, hermano… ¿Mayu lo hizo bien? ¿Vas a cumplir tu promesa?

—Por supuesto.

—¡Yay! —corriendo en círculos, todavía con el objeto en mano al igual que con su conejo de felpa, Usami, le saca la lengua a Mayaka.

_¿Hacer lo que le pidió…promesa…? ¿Sigo dudando de Kei? ¿Acaso tiene que ver con la conversación que tuvieron a solas?_

—Ichijouji, espero tengas una explicación…—Hajime logra recomponerse, quejándose al final por el dolor.

—¿A qué te refieres con que "lo hizo bien"? —ahora fue el turno de Takeshi sumarse a la conversación, casi leyendo los pensamientos de Michiru.

—¿Kei? —Mayaka colocó sus manos en el pecho, preocupada.

A lo lejos, Hekiru había dejado de jugar con su silbato, soltándolo. Todos observaban al niño, quien al final suspiró, cruzando los brazos como es de costumbre, para al final mirar hacia el techo, una araña de cristal pequeña colgando asemejada a la del recibidor principal.

—Le pedí a Mayu que se "perdiera" —sonrió—Todo a cambio de prometerle ayudarla a quitarse el vestido antes de entrar a las aguas termiales.

—¡¿Qué le pediste qué!? —Mayaka explotó, acercándosele—¡¿En qué estabas pensando!? Además, ¡eres hombre! ¡No puedes entrar a nuestra parte de las aguas solo para cumplir su capricho de desamarrarle y ponerle el vestido al no poder hacerlo por su cuenta! Es por eso que no lo hago, tiene que aprender por su cuenta.

—Pero al final la encontramos, ¿no? Haha.

—¡No es momento para reírse!

—Maya, me das algo de miedo—dijo tranquilo, para al final dejarse llevar por las manos de su hermana que lo sujetaban de los hombros—Quería probar el _D-Cypher_, intuí que tenía una función de búsqueda.

—¿Pero si no la tenía…?—Michiru se atrevió a preguntar a pesar de la tensa atmósfera.

—Eso sí hubiese sido un problema.

—A veces piensas de una manera muy retorcida…—suspira Mayaka al final—No vuelvas a hacer eso.

—Lo prometo—levanta su mano derecha como compromiso.

_Al parecer mi sexto sentido no estuvo del todo incorrecto, sí tramaba algo, por suerte fue algo… um, no sé cómo describirlo…_

—¿Qué es eso que traes bajo el vestido? —manteniendo su distancia Hekiru se atreve a lanzar una pregunta.

_Ahora que lo dice…_

Ahora siendo el centro de atención, la niña se sentía como la Emperatriz que fantasea ser. Cerrando los ojos, para luego poner una pose que reflejaba autoridad, levanta la vasta de su vestido para revelar un huevo. Un huevo que, cuando lo sostenía en sus brazos le comía medio cuerpo por el tamaño. Este contaba con un diseño que parecían puntos polka color amarillo. Todos observaban con cautela el espécimen, Mayu riendo en voz baja por su hallazgo.

—¿Sorprendidos? —dice ella, para al final reír más alto—Mayurilia Oscuriel ha hecho el hallazgo del siglo.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? —murmura Hekiru—¿Será eso lo que creo que es?

—Creo que sí…—murmuró Michiru—Es muy probable que eso sea un Digihuevo…

_Es más grande de lo que imaginaba… incroyable… increíble…_

—También lo encontré con una nota, fue en un dojo… había un dojo en el tercer piso, puede no parecerlo pero este lugar en grande…—Mayu muestra un pedazo de papel, dándoselo a Hajime o más bien, siendo arranchado por él.

—Aquí dice…—abriéndolo lentamente, todos se juntan a él para leerlo también. Las letras eran algo incomprensibles, provocándole dolor de cabeza al moreno—_Acariciar tres veces para que nazca. Tiene que ser bajo la mano correcta o nada resultará. Suerte, niños elegidos._ Esta terrible letra, debe ser obra de Mascheramon.

_No creo… algo me dice que no fue él… sino se hubiera puesto algo más especial cuando lo llamamos cuando llegamos al hotel…_

—¿A qué se referirá con la mano correcta? —preguntó Shiki, hipnotizada con el huevo.

—Me imagino que le pertenece a uno de nosotros, y solo nacerá si su dueño lo acaricia—interrumpe Takeshi.

—Supongo que debemos probar—dice Hajime, decidido a ser el primero—Impresionar a Mayaka… Takashi y Takeshi me han robado el estrellato dos veces ya…

—Espera—Kei le sujetó el brazo, deteniéndolo.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Ichijouji?

—Creo que sé lo que está pensando—Hekiru se anima a comentar, intercambiando miradas con el niño de ojos violeta—En total somos quince… cabe la posibilidad que no le pertenezca a ninguno al estar separados en dos grupos…

—Tiene que haber una forma más sencilla—afirma Kei, dejando a todos confusos.

—¿Y si usamos el _D-Cypher_? —Michiru dio una sugerencia en voz alta, sorprendiéndose, inclusive a sí misma.

—¡Esa es una muy buena idea! —Mayaka parecía impulsiva con respecto a la idea —A diferencia de Hajime, Takashi sí sabe pensar.

_No… ¡esto no debía pasar!_

—¿Eso significa que me lo van a quitar? —Mayu habló, abrazando el Digihuevo—¡Yo lo encontré, es mío!

—Mayu, ¿quieres que volvamos a hablar? —la atmósfera se tornó pesada tal cual Kei cambió su actitud una vez más.

—¡Es mío pero con gusto lo comparto, ohohoho! —ocultando su miedo con una risa nerviosa, la pequeña deja el huevo en el suelo, todos nerviosos por el siguiente paso—Pero… pero yo quiero intentar primero. Cuando lo encontré no pasó nada… intentaré con esto…

Nadie se opuso, creyendo que era lo más razonable dadas las circunstancias. Sujetando su Digivice lavanda, Mayu se acercó temerosa al huevo que colocó al centro. Sintiendo su superficie, cerró sus ojos, esperando alguna reacción. Una reacción que jamás apareció. Queriendo llorar, vuelve a levantar su orgullo de Emperatriz para alejarse sin decir palabra alguna. Ahora fueron los demás quienes dudaban de quién ir, todavía la posibilidad que no le pertenezca a ninguno en el aire.

_Mayu dijo que lo encontró en un dojo… espero que mi intuición no me esté fallando…_

—Um, … Mayu… ¿exactamente qué había en el dojo? —preguntó la melliza, ganándose un apretón de manos de Takeshi y Shiki.

—Kendo…cosas de kendo…—contesta, conteniendo lágrimas.

_No estoy tan mal… ¿por qué pude sentir eso?_

—Shiki, inténtalo—Takeshi la animó, empujándola un poco—No hay nada que perder.

—_Frère_…

_Quizás asumir sea algo mal. Solo porque Shiki practicaba ese arte con su padre antes de que… le suceda lo que le sucedió… espero no estarle dando malas memorias con respecto al divorcio…_

—De acuerdo…—Shiki se arregla su vestido celeste, sus manso sudando por los nervios. Aferrándose al Digivice, acude al huevo. Al sentir la fría superficie, todos esperaron al momento de alguna reacción. El tiempo se detuvo para todos hasta que nada pasó.

—Bueno, ¿quién sigue? ¿Puedo ser yo? Muero de hambre y quiero ir a buscar el comedor—el enojo de Hajime crecía al pasar los minutos.

_Creo que está muy enfadado a que nada haya resultado bien. Piensa que soy chico y Mayaka parece estarse pegando mucho a mí… no me gusta esto… ¿por qué no reaccionó con Shiki?_

Suspirando, ella se encontraba al borde de retirarse, hasta que el Digivice se le fue de las manos, cayendo cerca al huevo. Al acercarse para recogerlo, sus dedos al estar cerca al _D-Cypher_ y el Digihuevo, una cálida luz amarilla la envolvió junto al huevo. Este se movió un poco, los ojos color jade de la niña brillando. Arrodillada, extiende su palma hasta la superficie.

—Cariño… cariño… darle mucho cariño—murmura, acariciando el huevo como se indicaba en la nota.

_Qué hermoso…_

La forma en la que se abría el cascarón parecía una obra de arte, poco a poco empezó a romperse, pedazos cayendo al suelo. Los niños observaban con cautela el nacimiento de aquellas misteriosas criaturas digitales que se hacen llamar Digimon. Un polvo cubrió el huevo, dejando lucir al final un ser redondo, pequeño, que parecía tener dos largos mechones rebeldes en la cabeza. Sus ojos negros casi como dos canicas relucían con el reflejo del fuego de las velas. De color naranja pastel, asemejándose a un amanecer, salta hacia los brazos de Shiki, acurrucándose en su pecho.

—Gyu…. Gyu…—dice el pequeño, sintiendo la calidez de Shiki, ella sonriéndole de forma maternal.

_Esto es… un Digimon… es distinto a Mascheramon…_

—Gyumon, un Digimon en etapa bebé. No tiene ningún atributo y es del tipo baba. Su ataque son burbujas ácidas y su nombre proviene de la onomatopeya _gyu _que se relaciona con los abrazos—Hekiru se encontraba con el _D-Cypher _en la mano, al igual que Kei, ambos leyendo los datos mientras que el castaño los dijo en voz alta. Al centro del aparato, una imagen tridimensional del Digimon había aparecido junto a l ainformación.

—¡Qué lindo! —Mayaka exclama a la misma vez que Mayu, la primera junta sus manos, queriendo ir al Digimon.

_Es bello… _

—Gyumon… es mi Digimon…—abrazándolo con fuerza, Shiki se levanta, solo para ir corriendo hacia Takeshi, él sobándole la cabeza.

—Genial, otra boca que alimentar ahora—el humor de Hajime no podía ser controlado ni siquiera por el bebé, su fatiga y falta de comida corrompiéndolo.

—Hekiru, al parecer hemos llegado a la misma conclusión—para la sorpresa de todos, Kei cambió el tema, observando al niño de ojos color palillo de canela guardar el Digivice.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta Michiru.

_¿Acaso no pueden dejar de hablar de manera tan misteriosa? Acaba de suceder algo feliz… ¿por qué no pueden mantener la alegría de Shiki por más tiempo? ella necesita todo el afecto posible luego de lo sucedido en su familia... déjenla ser feliz en ese abrazo con el Digimon..._

—_D-Cyher… _si lo juntamos en ingles sería como suena _Decypher_. Descifrar… creo que esa es la función principal de este aparato… Mascheramon dijo que tenemos que descubrir los misterios de este mundo si deseamos sobrevivir… entonces… creo que… debemos _Descifrar _este mundo para entenderlo, descifrar los datos que nos rodean, siento que esto inclusive puede sobrescribir datos… —sujetó fuertemente su silbato, dando sus palabras finales—Creo que tiene la capacidad de absorber datos, descifrarlos, recomponerlos y crear nuevos…

—En pocas palabras, creo que ya hemos descubierto un posible propósito de nuestra llegada al Digimundo—agrega Kei.

—_I think… no… I must speak correctly in order for everyone to understand me…_Desde que arribamos, he sentido una muy extraña sensación en este mundo. Lo hablé con Takeshi y creo que… creo que… cuando se refiere a destruir el Digimundo… sobre las guerras… ser eliminados o eliminar… y estos aparatos que pueden descifrar… es muy probable que lo que se desea sea la re-escritura de los datos de este mundo.


	11. El desastroso Bambú

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos Reviews, Follows y Favoritos! ;v; Los quiero (*´・ｖ・)

Estuve mal de salud y no pude actualizar antes… sé que he escrito mucho desde el punto de vista de los mellizos Takaishi, cambiaré pronto. También ya casi es tiempo de relatar las aventuras del otro grupo., quiero atar unos cabos sueltos. (｀・ω・´)

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece. Si así lo fuera, ya existiría un tráiler para la tercera temporada.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI – El Desastroso Bambú<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Takeshi Takaishi<em>

El grupo de niños finalmente había ingresado al gran comedor del hotel. El hambre que cargaban era intensa, tanto así que varios estómagos no dejaban de sonar. Felices de llegar, la mayoría se desploma en sillas. Siendo específicos: Hajime, Mayaka y Mayu. Los tres se estiran sobre la mesa, casi desfalleciendo por la falta de fuerzas. Takeshi se encontraba de pie junto a Shiki, Michiru y Kei, los tres admirando el comedor. Una gran mesa, larga, se hallaba al centro con candelabros encendidos, al igual que otra gran araña de cristal en el techo. Los ojos azules del niño dan con la puerta a la cocina, para luego percatarse que su hermana también la miraba.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, Michi? —le susurra a ella.

—¡Ah! —exclama Michiru por la repentina sorpresa para luego empezar a jugar con sus manos y mirar al suelo—Verás… bueno…

—¡Gyu! ¡Gyu! ¡Gyuuu! —el nuevo integrante del grupo, Gyumon, se encontraba saltando en los brazos de Shiki, sus ojos negros llenos de molestia—¡Gyuuuuuu!

—¿Gyumon? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó la niña de cabello chocolate.

—Alguien calle a esa cosa…—Hajime empezó a cubrirse la cabeza con sus brazos, todavía tirado sobre la mesa.

_Y me sigo preguntando por qué Michiru está enamorada de él._

Lentamente, Takeshi se acerca a Shiki, observando el Digimon con suma curiosidad. Intercambiando miradas, el mellizo menor empezó a intuir una posible respuesta cuando Gyumon bajó ambos mechones marrones en decepción.

—Creo que tiene hambre como todos nosotros—dijo Takeshi sonriente—Estamos agotados y hambrientos, quizás sea hora de darnos un descanso.

—Dime, Takaishi, ¿de dónde piensas sacar comida? —el malhumor de Hajime no parecía morir pronto, para el fastidio del rubio.

—Ahí hay una cocina—saliendo a defender en los momentos cuando su amigo se pone de malas, Kei toma el lado de Takeshi—Mascheramon dijo que era un hotel con todas nuestras necesidades básicas cubiertas, lo pudimos confirmar con las habitaciones y la ropa.

—No me hagas acordar, tengo que darle una golpiza a esa cosa cuando lo vea—Mayaka decide hablar, sus voz casi inentendible al tener sus labios pegados a la mesa.

—Definitivamente debe haber comida ahí adentro—continúa Kei juntando sus dedos, mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Y quién va a cocinar? —resopla el joven Motomiya.

Todos intercambiaron miradas, el pequeño Gyumon todavía quejándose en voz baja. Takeshi miró a su hermana, quién parecía estar llevando una pelea interna al encontrarse moviéndose sin explicación alguna mientras arreglaba su gorra de lana. Por el otro lado, Mayaka y Mayu no parecían interesadas en el proceso que requería la preparación de dichos alimentos, sino con el hecho de querer la comida de una vez. La menor de los Ichijouji no tenía fuerzas para inclusive decir algo relacionado a su Reino de la Oscuridad. Al no haber respuesta, Hajime siguió.

—Yo opino que las chicas deberían cocinar—sugirió, poniéndose recto en la silla.

—¿Que nosotras qué?

Un aura peligrosa se sintió en el comedor. La energía que emanaba de Mayaka no parecía placentera ni acogedora en lo absoluto. Takeshi tragó saliva, retrocediendo, mientras que Hajime no se percataba del motivo del accionar del pequeño rubio. Sin embargo, Kei tuvo la delicadeza de señalar.

—Oh…—fue la única respuesta de Hajime antes de dar cara a cara con su sentencia de muerte—Digo, los hombres no estamos hechos para labores domésticas… ¿no, chicos? Además… estaría feliz de comer lo que Mayaka prepare…

Nadie se atrevió a darle la razón al ya tener un gran castigo en sus ojos. Takeshi empezó a sentir furia hacia el niño de cabello caoba por su pensamiento machista, pensando la posible razón de ello. Cruzando los brazos, le dio la espalda a la mesa para ir hacia Michiru, quien todavía lucía algo confundida. Shiki acudió hacia los mellizos, mientras que Kei optó por apaciguar la furia de su hermana mayor. Al estar con Michiru, Takeshi la sostuvo de sus hombros.

—Por favor dime que ya no te gusta Hajime.

—_Frère… _Hajime debe tener algún motivo… supongo… digo, ¡debe tenerlo! —animándose a sí misma, Michiru lanza un puño en el aire.

—No me digas que pensabas cumplir su capricho—mirándola de reojo para acabar soltando un suspiro—¿A dónde se ha ido mi hermana?

—_Frère stupide! Je suis ici…_estoy aquí. Michiru está aquí—responde algo fastidiada para la sorpresa de Takeshi.

—Dirás que _Takashi_ está aquí. Quizás por eso apoya esa idea de Hajime.

Aquella respuesta fue suficiente para que la niña se calmara y sus ánimos bajaran más. Suspirando de nuevo mientras colocaba ambas manos en su cintura, Takeshi evitó que Michiru hundiera su rostro en el sombrero como es de costumbre. Perpleja, parpadea mientras lo miraba avergonzada.

—Michiru, cuando llegamos estabas mirando la puerta de la cocina, ¿pensabas ofrecerte a ir a ver y preparar algo para cenar? —todavía abrazando a Gyumon, Shiki decide hablarle esta vez.

_Creí que había sido el único en percatarme de eso. Shiki es muy perceptiva, me alegra que sea muy buena amiga con Michiru… por el otro lado yo… creo que acabo de decirle algo muy feo por estar enojado por la actitud de Hajime y por lo que me contó cuando estábamos en el círculo grupal… hace mucho tiempo que no discutía así con ella._

—Sí…—asiente Michiru sonrojada—Quería ir a ver la cocina y quizás _préparer quelque chose à manger_… preparar algo para comer.

—Vamos juntas—colocando a Gyumon en su cabeza, quien no dejaba de saltar en felicidad, Shiki sostiene de las manos a Michiru.

_Lo siento, Shiki pero tengo que hacer lo correcto en esta situación._

—Shiki—Takeshi tose un poco, afinando su garganta, cuando ve los ojos jade de la niña—Será mejor que esperes con los demás… recuerda que piensan que Michiru es Takashi. No quisiera ocasionar más problemas con Hajime y… digamos que tengo que hablar con ella a solas.

—Entiendo—lanzándole una sonrisa angelical, Shiki se separa de su amiga para ir a la mesa con los demás—Estaré esperando con ansias la cena. Iré a decirle a los demás.

Takeshi podía sentir la mirada de su hermana en su espalda, aquellos ojos azules iguales a los suyos brillando con curiosidad. Sacudiendo el rostro para ignorarlo, la sostiene de la mano como es de costumbre para llevarla a la cocina, escuchando a lo lejos la discusión entre Mayaka y Hajime. Al pasar las puertas de madera, lo que los recibió fue algo sacado de una fantasía. Contenedores de frutas, verduras y demás se encontraban esperándolos. Etiquetados para saber qué son, los mellizos empiezan a revisar maravillados. Abrieron estantes y alacenas, dando con millares de sazonadores y condimentos, al igual que utensilios para cocinar casi sacados de un programa de televisión o cocina profesionales. Takeshi no puede evitar sonreír al ver los nuevos ánimos de su melliza. En eso, un fuerte ruido los sorprende, haciendo que se pongan a la defensiva. El rubio menor extiende su brazo frente a ella, sujetando con la mano opuesta un gran cucharón sopero de metal. Acercándose con lentitud, la forma empieza a tomar color, revelando a Hekiru.

—¡¿Hekiru!? —Michiru le roba las palabras de la boca a Takeshi.

—Hola…—murmulla el niño, quien se hallaba entre varios contenedores, atrapado—Si no es mucha molestia… ¿creen poder ayudarme?

—Creo que sería lo mejor antes de hacerte un par de preguntas—prosigue Takeshi, dejando el cucharón.

Los mellizos Takaishi acuden a socorrerlo, jalándolo de los brazos. Tras tener sus manos unidas, logran liberarlo, dejando un gran estruendo de contenedores atrás, manzanas rodando hasta una dar con el pie de Michiru. Recordando el nombre de una niña llamada Ringo que vino a su mente, eso hizo que recordara un detalle.

—Me pregunto cómo se encontrarán Ao y Byaku…—suspirando, Michiru se retira a lo lejos a seguir revisando alacenas como motivo de distracción.

Al tener a Hekiru para sí, Takeshi empieza a meditar mientras observaba con detenimiento el rostro del hijo de Kari Kamiya. Sus ojos rojizos y cabello castaño claro le hacían recordar al Mundo Real, recordar a su padre y aquella cita que le planeó a ambos.

_Por más que haya logrado establecer un vínculo de amistad… no, amistad no puede ser… un vínculo de "algo" con él cuando caminábamos hacia este lugar, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por seguirle ocultando el hecho de mi plan._

—Um, Takeshi ¿sucede algo? —pregunta él preocupado ladeando el rostro, su silbato cediendo al ritmo de su movimiento.

—Sí, suceden muchas cosas—resopla al final—Luego de esa pequeña… _explicación_ sobre los Digivices dijiste que te quedarías en tu habitación por ahora.

_Creo que esa explicación fue mucha información que asimilare. Es probable que intentemos distraernos pensando en la comida más de lo normal. Será que… ¿será ese el verdadero origen del malhumor de Hajime?_

—Lo siento…—baja el rostro pidiendo disculpas—A decir verdad… no me he sentido muy bien desde que llegamos… te lo mencioné, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo.

—Verás, prefería recostarme por eso. Iban a seguir explorando y no deseaba volverme en una carga… después de todo, me dan resfriados con frecuencia, fácilmente y esta oscuridad no ayuda mucho. Al rato me sonó el estómago por hambre y bajé… no había nadie entonces me metí a la cocina. Cuando entraron todos al comedor fue tanto el ruido al abrir las puertas que perdí el equilibrio… hasta que me encontraron.

—¿¡Por qué no dijiste algo antes sobre tu salud!? ¡No eres una carga, nadie aquí lo es!

El grito de Takeshi fue tal que inclusive Michiru saltó a la distancia, golpeando su cabeza contra una rejilla de la nevera en la cual se hallaba metida sacando un par de ingredientes.

_Creo que tomé sus palabras muy a pecho por mi hermana. Ella hasta ahora no lo ha dicho pero, si reacciono de esta manera con él, un casi desconocido… temo mi reacción ante Michiru. Casi tuve un estallido en el círculo grupal, no quiero que vuelva a pasar… no me gusta enojarme._

—Mira, um… Kamiya…

—Hekiru está bien.

—Heki…ru… sigue sonando extraño—suspira el final él—¿Por qué no vas a esperar con los demás? Shiki me hizo el favor de avisarles que nos encargaremos de preparar la cena.

—Ir con los demás…—murmuró el niño de cabello castaño, jugando con sus manos mientras arrugaba su camisa amarilla para al final mirar a Takeshi, sus ojos algo brillosos provocando un leve sonrojo en el rubio—Gracias, Takeshi… dile también a tu hermano. Parece estar muy ocupado con algo y no quisiera interrumpirlo.

Retirándose, las puertas de la cocina se cerraron, dejando a ambos rubios solos en el lugar. Michiru se encontraba ajena a los sucesos, ignorando el estallido anterior de su hermano, mientras ojeaba un libro de recetas que encontró en uno de los estantes. Con varios ingredientes a su alrededor empezaba a tararear una canción de cuna en francés mientras se colocaba un mandil sobre su ropa, retirándose su chompa menta, revelando su esbelta figura con el short y polo. Takeshi la observaba llena de cariño, imaginándola con el cabello suelto, o quizás también cortado, cosa que ella deseaba hacer cuando acabaran las clases. En eso, una idea surgió en su mente.

—Oye, Michi. ¿Has visto alguna tijera en tu búsqueda? —preguntó mientras se colocaba a su lado, viendo el libro de recetas—Oh, comida francesa. Quisiera decir "qué inesperado". Sí que quieres lucirte esta noche. Al parecer Mascheramon sí tenía todo planeado para nuestra estadía en este hotel.

—_Frère, tais-toi!_ —Michiru le pide que se calle, apenada—_Juste pour aujourd'hui, d'accord? Je veux montrer ma gratitude pour tous et compenser les problèmes que j'ai causé toi…_

Antes de que Michiru pudiera proseguir, Takeshi se tapó los oídos mientras tarareaba en voz alta. Ella dejó los ingredientes en la mesa, asombrada por la actitud infantil de su hermano. Sus ojos como platos, no dejó de mirarlo. Cuando él se percató que había dejado de hablar, la sostiene de los hombros para sumergirla en un fuerte abrazo, la gorra de lana cediendo para que su cabello cayera grácilmente, imitando al de una princesa en un cuento de hadas. Takeshi empezó a acariciárselo con ternura.

—Michi, puede ser que te comprenda. Hemos nacido y vivido en Francia hasta hace seis años pero debes de dejar de usar el francés para huir de tus sentimientos y de los demás. Aquí no te van a entender. Yo no voy a estar a tu lado para siempre.

—¡Sí lo vas a estar! _J'ai bessoin de toi_, te necesito…—ella hunde su rostro en el cuerpo de su hermano, Takeshi notando sus ganas de querer sollozar—No quiero huir…

—Entonces empieza conmigo. Intenta decirme eso pero ya no en francés. Míralo como una especie de práctica para que así puedas comunicarte mejor con los demás.

—A ver…—separándose mientras acomoda un mechón de su cabello rubio pastel tras la oreja, respira hondo—¿Por qué justo hoy? Quiero mostrar mi gratitud ante todos y compensar los problemas que te he causado.

—Estoy seguro que tu "por qué justo hoy" va dirigido a mi broma de lucirte esta noche—sonriendo a ojo cerrado Takeshi se deja empujar por su melliza mayor—Está bien, está bien…

—¿Me perdonas? —le pregunta temerosa.

—Más bien, perdóname a mí por haberme puesto algo insensible en el círculo grupal. No fue mi intención empezar a… ya sabes.

—Sé que te preocupas por mí, hermano. Tal y como yo me preocupo por ti…

_Me preocupo por ti más de lo que puedas imaginar, Michiru. Más que una obligación fraternal, es mi deber protegerte a como dé lugar. No dejaré que eso te vuelva a suceder, no dejaré que el pasado nos siga… te siga atormentando. _

—Bueno, mientras que comprendas eso todo perfecto—le lanza una sonrisa fingida, convenciendo a su hermana—A ver, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Ya tienes la entrada marcada, el segundo e inclusive postre… Michiru Takaishi, no puedo creer que no hayas dejado que tus gustos personales nublen la cena de esta noche.

—Bueno, no a todo el mundo le gusta el mejillón—suspira al final.

—Sigo sin entender como a casi todos los franceses les gusta comer esa asquerosidad. Encima lo comen como si fuera una exquisitez.

—¡No digas esas cosas que hay muchas personas que no tienen qué comer y estarían felices con recibir un poco!

—Michiru, nunca cambies—sobándole la cabeza una vez más, Takeshi sonríe genuinamente al verla, luego al libro de recetas—Veamos qué podemos lograr en menos de dos horas, que no creo que las tripas de Hajime aguanten.

El rostro de Michiru enrojeció, humo saliendo por sus orejas tras la mención del nombre que le hace latir el corazón.

—Voy a… voy a prepararle la cena a Hajime, acabo de recordarlo… ¡¿Hermano, qué debería hacer!? ¡No sé qué es lo que le gusta! ¡¿Qué pasa si no come lo que preparé o le disgusta!?

_Claro, con él no existe la valiosa e inquebrantable regla de Michiru de comer todo lo que te sirvan en un plato._

—No te preocupes, me encargaré de que coma—la asegura.

—_Est il-vrai? _¿En verdad?

—Cada bocado.

_Por supuesto que me encargaré, por más que tenga que abrirle la boca frente a todos y empujárselo por la garganta a la fuerza._

—¡Oigan, chicos!

Al escuchar una voz femenina que no le pertenecía a Shiki ingresar a la cocina, el pánico ingresó en los cuerpos de los mellizos Takaishi. La gorra de Michiru se encontraba en el suelo, su largo cabello al descubierto. No le iba a dar el tiempo suficiente para colocársela una vez más. Takeshi buscó con la mirada a la dueña para ver que se trataba de Mayaka, su alta figura apareciendo tras la puerta de la cocina. Arreglando su falta negra y blusa crema, mientras jugaba con la corbata, camina mirando distraída los estantes. Aprovechando su distracción, Takeshi empuja a Michiru al suelo, ella quejándose por la caída, para al final apoyarse en ella, escondiéndola entre contenedores.

—¡Mayaka! —grita Takeshi, contestándole, mientras cubría las quejas de su hermana con la mano detrás de su cuerpo—Qué sorpresa, ¿pasó algo para que entraras de esa manera?

_Parecía tan desganada y casi sin energías en la mesa. Esta chica me sorprende._

—No, nada. Solo teníamos algo de sed y me tocó venir por algo de beber. Debió haber sido Hajime, fue por su culpa que acabara perdiendo, debe haber sacado la pajilla más larga a propósito—contesta ella, queriendo arreglarse un flequillo inexistente debido al nuevo sombrero que sacó del armario de su habitación que dejaba su frente al descubierto—¿Y Takashi?

—¡Hay muchas cosas en la nevera! ¡Llévate todo lo que quieras! —ignorando la pregunta, Takeshi sigue gritando para ocultar la voz de su hermana, quien empezaba a lamerle la palma de la mano para conseguir algo de aire—Michiru, basta.

—¿Dijiste algo más Takeshi? —Mayaka vuelve a preguntar mientras hundía su rostro en la refrigeradora, sus gafas opacándose por el frío—Sorprendente, hay miles de cosas… ¡leche gasificada! Kei tenía razón, Mascheramon sí que conoce nuestros gustos a la perfección. Se va a alegrar mucho, tendré que llevarle una… ah, ¡Takashi preparará la cena! No puedo esperar.

_Definitivamente, Mayaka y Kei tienen tanto los mismos gustos extraños y disgustos… para empezar, ¿una bebida gasificada de leche? Cuando llegamos a Japón nos sorprendió el ramune al ser casi una limonada con gas pero esto ha sido… demasiado… y encima, ahora, creo que esta niña enamoradiza le ha echado el ojo a mi hermana, ¿acaso no pueden haber más malentendidos?_

Una vez que la niña de cabello azabache se retirara con varias botellas de bebidas en brazos, Takeshi se dejó desplomar en el suelo, suspirando de alivio. Dejando a Michiru libre, ella empieza a toser por la falta de aire, tirándose sobre su hermano tratando de ahorcarlo. Él empieza a reírse a carcajadas por la debilidad de Michiru, para al final abrazarla. Ahora ambos sumidos en su amor, se levantan para que Takeshi sujetara la gorra de lana con las manos. Mirando detenidamente a su hermana, ella le roba las palabras de su boca.

—Me preguntaste si había visto una tijera, ¿cierto? —pregunta ella, recordando una conversación anterior.

—Sí, eso mismo te pregunté—contesta él, sonriente.

—Estoy muy tentada de pedirte que me cortes el cabello en este instante.

—¿Pero? Siempre existe un pero.

—Pero eso significaría que _Takashi_ está aquí y no Michiru—suspira ella al final, para observar detenidamente a su hermano—Lo dejaré largo un tiempo más, para mostrarte que Michiru sí está aquí y que pronto podrá dejar esta _masque_… esta máscara que se hace llamar Takashi.

—Esa es mi hermanita—colocándole el gorro, empieza a ayudarla a guardar aquél cabello que trae recuerdos de aquél oscuro pasado—Nunca cambies, Michiru.

—_Frère… _se supone que yo soy la mayor, hermanito—sumidos en sus miradas, ella es la primera en sacudir el rostro para volver a la realidad y observar el recetario con determinación—¡Es hora de alimentar a la tropa!

_Por favor, nunca cambies Michiru._

* * *

><p>Un par de horas después, los ocho niños elegidos se encontraban sentados en la larga mesa con humeantes platos al frente. Cuando los mellizos salieron de la cocina, Takeshi no dejaba de admirar el rostro alegre de su hermana, iluminando mucho más que la araña de cristal junto a los candelabros de metal el comedor. Los ojos brillantes de Hajime por la comida no podía hacerla más feliz a ella, causando el mismo efecto en el rubio menor. Mayaka y Kei estaban sentados lado a lado con sus bebidas gasificadas de leche, Shiki reservaba un asiento vacío a su lado mientras tomaba ramune de melón, Hekiru miraba con interés la comida dejando de lado su simple vaso de agua. Takeshi toma asiento al lado de la mejor amiga de su hermana, ella sonriéndole por un buen trabajo, él respondiéndole al final, mientras que Michiru lo golpea en la espalda haciendo que Takeshi se sonroje de la vergüenza. Tras todos estar en orden, Hajime abre sus palillos de madera, todo para que los demás lo miren con recelo.<p>

—¿Qué? —pregunta el pequeño Motomiya.

—Como siempre, Hajime causando problemas—suspira Mayaka para al final señalarlo con el dedo índice—Estamos a punto de comer una deliciosa cena preparada por el lindo Takashi… ¿acabo de decir lindo? Quiero decir… ¡Takashi preparó esta comida francesa entonces tenemos que comerla como tal!

_Yo también cociné, ¿sabes? Gracias por avivar el malentendido._

—Takashi la preparó blah blah blah, ¿comemos? —a lo lejos Michiru se agachó por la confusión, el enojo en Takeshi creciendo.

_Tenemos que corregir esto o Michiru se verá atrapada en un triángulo amoroso que acabará en desastre._

Mayu observaba expectante los platos, Kei tocándole el hombro. Takeshi entendió a la perfección la situación. La menor de los Ichijouji es muy exigente con lo que come a diferencia de sus hermanos, quienes comparten los mismos gustos y disgustos. Ella, por el otro lado, no forma parte de eso. Era muy probable que Kei se encontrara hablando sobre eso ya que la niña asentía con los cubiertos en mano mientras miraba la comida. Al lado del rubio, el pequeño Gyumon no dejaba de moverse, lleno de ganas de lanzarse al banquete que tenían al frente.

—Gyumon, tranquilo. Yo te voy a dar de comer—acariciándolo, Shiki logra bajarle la ansiedad.

_Shiki… ¿cómo estarás tomando todo esto sabiendo los problemas que dejas en casa? Debería preguntarle por algún consejo._

—Bueno, ahora que todos estamos listos…—Takeshi se atrevió a decir tal cuál acabaron los problemas entre Mayaka y Hajime para así olvidar sus preocupaciones—Empecemos con esto.

—¡Gracias por la comida!

Los cubiertos de todos cayeron sobre los platos, atontados por lo que tenían al centro de la mesa devorándose la comida que los mellizos Takaishi se habían demorado horas en preparar. Comiéndose como si no lo hubiera hecho en meses, Mascheramon se metía a la boca las sopas de cebolla por más calientes que se encontraran acabando con las entradas de cada uno de los niños. Ver a un ser mitad pingüino y mitad panda comerse ocho platos de sopa era para quedarse pasmado. Nadie se atrevía a detener al Digimon con forma humanoide que les había robado sus agradecimientos mientras caminaba sobre la mesa con las patas de pingüino, moviendo sus grandes guantes en forma de patas de oso al pensar en qué comer después.

—Vamos, no se detengan por este atractivo Pangüino. Empiecen a comer que nada va a sobrar, soy un Digimon muy hambriento—dice Mascheramon, colocando aquellas patas sobre la cabeza de disfraz en forma de panda, sus ojos rojos brillando.

—¿¡No se supone que ibas a hibernar cincuenta y dos horas!? —salta Hajime de su asiento, sin dejar de señalarlo mientras el Digimon comía millares de panes en un solo bocado, para al final caer al suelo.

—El olor estaba exquisito como para dejar pasar esta oportunidad—dando el último bocado a un pan sazonado con sal de ajo, se relame los labios—Uno nunca tiene la suerte comer algo así de tierras lejanas. ¿Francia se llama? Sí, de ese lugar. Hay tantos lugares en el Mundo Real que me cuesta creer que el Digimundo es un reflejo del suyo, aquí solo habiendo continentes. Aunque no es como si viajara tanto para confirmar la existencia de sitios similares, fufufu.

—¡Deberías estar comiendo bambú, no estas cosas! —Mayu se para en su silla, desafiando al Digimon al lado de su conejo de felpa, Usami. Su hermano mayor tan solo suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras que Mayaka seguía con la boca abierta—Que comas miel es extraño. Las sardinas están bien pero si realmente eres mitad panda deberías comer bambú y no nuestra comida, ¡no comas nuestra cena!

_Oh no… Mayu nunca sabe cuándo callarse._

Mascheramon soltó la canasta de panes que se encontraba en su pata derecha. Cayendo de forma delicada, el sonido de sus patas yendo a toda velocidad hacia la niña de cabello lavanda dejó a todos asombrados. Takeshi se levantó de su asiento como los demás, acudiendo hacia Michiru y Shiki. Hekiru fue el único en mantenerse en su silla, optando por permanecer ahí sin razón aparente. Mayaka se mueve lentamente, llegando al lado de Kei, colocándola entre su hermana menor y él. Hajime logra recomponerse, sin comprender cómo de un segundo a otro el Digimon se encontraba sujetando a la niña del cuello de su vestido, casi asfixiándola. Usami cayó a la mesa, la comida casi estropeada por el ímpetu de Mascheramon. Sus ojos carmesí iluminados por los candelabros, su ceja bajando al igual que el flequillo que le cubría la mitad del rostro, su cabello negro que reflejaba la oscura noche y aquellas alas grises que actuaban como sus orejas.

_Puedo presentir… un intento muy cruel venir de él. Mucho más cruel que las ganas que tiene de deshacerse de Mayu en este momento._

—No vuelvas a decir bambú de nuevo, ¿entendiste, mocosa? —la voz del Digimon era diferente a la normal, una mucho más amenazadora a comparación de la que usaba con ellos hasta ahora. Todavía ahorcando a Mayu, sigue —Más te vale haber entendido, pequeña Emperatriz.

—¡Kei hay que hacer algo! —Mayaka sacudía a su hermana, quien no dejaba de observar la escena, analizando la situación—¡Kei, te estoy hablando!

—Mayaka tiene razón, hay que hacer algo Ichijouji—Hajime acudió rápidamente al lado de la chica.

—Espera, no podemos actuar de manera precipitada—finalmente responde el niño con la cola de caballo—No sabemos qué puede hacerle a Mayu.

_Tiene razón, por más que Mascheramon no nos haya atacado hasta ahora nos hizo olvidar por completo el hecho que es un Digimon y no creo que él caiga en la categoría de los bondadosos._

—Me pregunto si la pequeña Emperatriz seguirá el legado, esa legacía que se quedó atrás—sujetándola con más fuerza, continúa el Digimon—Aunque tú no estás hecha para desempeñar ese papel, no mereces ese título. Eres inservible para mí.

_¿Legacía? ¿Inservible? Un minuto, ¡eso es!_

Tras tener una idea en mente, Takeshi acude con cuidado hacia Kei. Michiru y Shiki observaban con cuidado sus acciones, temerosas de moverse al ver la reacción de Mascheramon. El niño de cabello azabache parecía sumido en las palabras del Digimon, justo como el rubio imaginó. Al sentir su presencia, Kei da media vuelta para transmitir su idea con tan solo una mirada. Kei asintió, decidido.

_Después de todo, hablar con palabras bonitas junto a un excelente nivel de persuasión no es lo mío. Sé que podrá hacerlo._

—Mascheramon, creo que lo mejor sería que sueltes a Mayu. No te gustaría romper una de tus reglas—empezó a hablar Kei con lentitud, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

_Ahora que lo dice, él mencionó en la habitación que el Digimon es un amante de las reglas. A veces me asustan sus habilidades deductivas… sin olvidar esa faceta que mostró horas atrás. Todavía me causa terror su sonrisa._

La fuerza de Mascheramon empezó a disminuir. Sus ojos empezaban a retornar a la realidad, mientras de a pocos bajaba el brazo con el cuál sujetaba a Mayu. Sin embargo, su aura hostil no dejaba su cuerpo. Tomando noción de sus alrededores, observaba a los presentes en un trance, en especial a los mellizos. Tragando saliva, Takeshi retrocede un poco, para al final devolverle la mirada, un breve intercambio entre ellos. En eso, el pequeño rubio pudo sentir cómo le tomaban la mano. Michiru se encontraba a su lado haciendo lo mismo, mirando al Digimon. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al seguir sumido en aquellos ojos carmesí. Electricidad ingresó a los cuerpos de los mellizos sin que nadie tomara noción salvo un niño de cabello castaño, quien decidió finalmente levantarse de su silla.

_¿Esto que estoy sintiendo son los sentimientos de…? Puedo escuchar latidos de un corazón… ¿este ser tiene un corazón? ¿No son solo datos?_

—No te convendría acabar con la vida de Mayu ahora—Kei seguía la conversación de a uno, sus palabras impactando a Mayaka—Estarías rompiendo una de tus reglas.

Hekiru se acercó a los Takaishi, sacándolos del trance al tocarles el hombro. Takeshi dio un gran respiro al igual que Michiru, retornando a la realidad. Todos los niños esperaban el momento en el cual Mascheramon decidiera soltar a Mayu, cosa que sucedió cuando el Digimon hizo un gesto algo anormal de sorpresa, soltándola. La niña cayó en la mesa, rebotando para al final caer cerca de Hajime. Con ojos llorosos, acabó abrazando de las rodillas al joven Motomiya, quien deseaba escapar de ella. Mayaka gritó de alegría, corriendo hacia su hermana menor, acoplándose al abrazo, ahora el moreno deseando que ese momento durase para toda la eternidad. Volviendo en sí, Mascheramon se sienta en la mesa, desubicado.

—¿Qué estaba…?—notando su estado de vulnerabilidad, retoma la compostura con suma agilidad—De nada sirve eliminar a un elegido ahora. Tan solo no vuelvas a mencionar esa palabra, fufufu. No sabes cómo podrá reaccionar este guapo Pangüino.

—¿Te refieres a bambú? —Mayu pregunta temerosa.

_Oh no, no de nuevo._

Mascheramon vuelve a ir a toda velocidad hacia la niña, una garra de su guante dando con su cuello. Hajime cae al suelo por la fuerza, al igual que Mayaka, ella abrazando al moreno en terror. Kei se acerca, preparado para volver a persuadirlo. Takeshi, Michiru y, ahora Hekiru, vuelven a sentir una descarga eléctrica en su interior. Shiki corre con Gyumon, quien ahora había saltado de su cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

—¡Gyumon! —exclamando en voz alta Shiki, todos miran al bebé lanzarse hacia el Digimon.

La bolita marrón empieza a lanzar burbujas rosadas que explotaban al impacto, cayendo en el rostro de Mascheramon. Volviendo a sus sentidos, comienza a quejarse al alejarse de Mayu, rodando en el suelo mientras gritaba.

—¡Me entró en los ojos, esta cosa arde! —todavía rodando, Mascheramon logra levantarse, sobando sus ojos con los grandes guantes en forma de pata de oso—No de nuevo… ¡Creo que eso va a enseñarte, _Emperatriz_, a pensar antes de hablar! No menciones esa palabra frente a mi presencia, jamás. Pude haber acabado con tu vida pero eso no está en mi agenda, no es mi trabajo sino el del traidor. Deliciosa cena por cierto. Kei Ichijouji, me sorprende que optaras por hablarme en vez de usar esa deuda que te tengo.

—No valía la pena, haha—sonriendo, el niño empieza a reír—Prefiero guardarla por ahora.

—¡Kei, la vida de Mayu peligraba! —Mayaka se levanta, dejando de lado a un deprimido Hajime—¡¿En qué estabas pensando!?

—Pensaba a futuro.

—Nunca podré entenderte. Mascheramon es malo, ¿si no funcionaba tu plan?

—No creo que existan malas personas.

—A ti nadie te parece mala persona, Ichijouji—poniéndose de pie, todavía con Mayu abrazando su pierna, Hajime le habla a su amigo—Tal y como esa charla en la azotea de la escuela durante el almuerzo sobre la nueva profesora de inglés.

—Tienes razón—todavía sonriendo, Kei mira a Takeshi—Además, Maya, el plan no fue del todo mío.

_Me había olvidado por completo de ese favor que Mascheramon le debe a Kei. Debo apuntarlo para tenerlo en mente. Ahora viene otro problema, ¿qué fueron esos latidos que escuché? ¿Qué fue esa sensación?_

—Gyumon—acudiendo a su Digimon, Shiki se agacha para abrazarlo—¡No debiste hacer eso! ¿Si te pasaba algo grave?

—Gyuuuu….—bajando sus mechones en decepción, el Digimon bebé se acurruca en sus brazos.

—Gracias por ayudarnos—pegándolo a su rostro, lo acaricia.

—Lindo—Mascheramon decide hablar con sarcasmo en su voz, para luego observar el desastre de la cena—Doblemente lindo. Les debo una comida dado a que estropeé más de la mitad... y eso que estaba ansioso de comer todo a manos de mí querido _Takashi_. Me gusta cumplir mis promesas así que espero sus bellos rostros a primera hora mañana para el desayuno, fufufu. ¡Chao!

Tal cual desapareció, Takeshi, Michiru y Hekiru se desploman en el piso, sus rodillas cediendo tras toda la tensión. Preocupado por su hermana, el rubio menor deja que ella apoye su rostro en su hombro, mientras que Hekiru respiraba agitado. Los demás chicos empezaron a hablar de millares de cosas, preocupados por Mayu, la cena, su insaciable hambre y el desastre que tendrían que limpiar. Shiki acude con Gyumon hacia ellos tres, ayudándolos a levantarse, solo para que Hekiru rechazara su ayuda evitando establecer contacto físico.

_¿Me parece o no le gusta establecer contacto con los demás a diferencia de nosotros?_

—_Frère_, ahora Hajime nunca probará lo que cociné…—siendo consolada por Shiki, Michiru cubre su rostro con el sombrero.

—Ya habrá otra oportunidad—responde Takeshi.

—Tu arduo trabajo no fue en vano, Takashi—Hekiru lo apoyó.

—No lo fue—le dijo Shiki.

—Gracias—apenada todavía, Michiru se empieza a alejar—Creo que iré a tomar un baño.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe? —le pregunta Takeshi.

Ella sacude el rostro en negación, sonriente—No, no es necesario.

Acercándosele, Takeshi deseaba sacarse una gran duda de la mente. Tomándola de la mano, finalmente se atreve.

—Creo que es lo mejor al todos empezar a limpiar, te va a dar suficiente tiempo pero, ¿en cuál de los dos lados vas a tomar el baño en las aguas termales?

—No te preocupes, _Frère_. Lo tengo bajo control—le lanza una sonrisa angelical antes de correr hacia las puertas del comedor.

_Espero que así sea, Michiru. Ahora, es hora de limpiar este desastre._

Sin embargo, cuando Takeshi dio media vuelta, la catastrófica cena había desaparecido, dejando al centro a un empachado Gyumon, con un rostro verde deseando contener algo… algo peor que el desorden anterior.

—¿Shiki? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí en cuestión de segundos? —pregunta Takeshi con ingenuidad.

—Saltó de mis brazos y empezó a comérselo todo…—contesta ella, perpleja—Los Digimon parecen ser comelones.

—Ni que me lo digas… por cierto, ¿alguna idea de por qué está su rostro de ese color?

—Creo que está empachado.

—No creo eso…—ahora fue Mayaka quien se acopló, con una ligera sospecha en mente—Creo que algo quiere _salir_ de él.

—¿_Salir_? —un foco se enciende en la cabeza de Takeshi—¡Cúbranse la nariz!

Los rostros de los demás palidecieron con el pensamiento, actuando de manera inmediata. Mayu se separó de Hajime, corriendo hacia sus hermanos. Todos listos, se prepararon para el peor momento de la noche, inclusive cerrando los ojos. Hajime había estado distraído, sin haber escuchado lo sucedido.

—¿Muchachos? ¿Por qué actúan como si estuvieran a punto de meterse a una piscina? —lanza la pregunta al aire, para luego observar a Gyumon, quien temblaba de color azul—¿Y a este qué le pasa?

Un fuerte sonido que dejó salir un fétido aroma, revelando un excremento rosa en la mesa, fue suficiente para que Hajime comprendiera la situación.

—¡Maldición! ¡Cosa apestosa! —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perder el conocimiento.

_De lo que te perdiste, Michiru. Te perdiste de algo muy bueno en este momento._

* * *

><p><strong>Pensaba meter tres capis en uno para compensar pero iba a quedar muy largo al suceder varias cosas algo importantes creo yo y siento que el anterior fue lo suficientemente largo ya, uff. El que sigue no tardará tanto al tenerlo casi completo en un papel <strong>(｀・ω・´)


End file.
